


one-shot

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 范二，每篇都是獨立的故事。





	1. BE WITH YOU

BE WITH YOU

BGM－ Def.– 1/? vol.3＜BE WITH YOU＞

＊＊＊

一、

向前邁步的那一瞬間，他就知道自己搞砸了──本該伸展開來的手臂遲了一秒，緊握著配劍的手在手套裡已是一片濕汗，記分板的聲音響起，他與對手同時向後退，擊劍這項運動，任何事都是在分秒之間結束，裁判做出最後判決，而他輸了這場比賽。

儘管這只是一場練習賽，他還是無法抑制心中那股不安，與對手致敬後，他脫下面具，朝一旁板凳上的教練走去，平時嚴厲的教練，臉上並沒有憤怒的神色，但緊皺的眉也能讓他覺得大事不妙，對方接過他手中的配劍，拍了拍他的肩膀。

「嘉爾，你這陣子先休息吧，下個禮拜都別來了。」王嘉爾沾染汗水的臉龐露出痛苦的神色，但他嚥下了，把那股不安轉換成微笑，「不、教練，就是輸了才要來練習──」

「孩子。」已過中年的男人對他微笑，蹙起的眉頭有些無奈與心疼。「你已經練習太多了，你的技術與能力是一流的，但你不懂得放鬆。」紅潤的嘴唇抿成了一條線，他拿著面具的那隻手，微微的發抖，「逼得太緊，是你失常的原因。」

「比起練習，你更需要休息。」

二、

擊劍是他的一切，他擅長這項運動、也只擅長這項運動，不只一次，他問過自己，想不想放棄，但到頭來無論多累、多挫敗，他都會回到這塊軟墊上，穿著潔白的防護衣，緊握手裡的武器，屏息等待對手下一次的攻擊──那是他的世界。

關於教練的話，他並非沒有預感，越是接近比賽時間，他對自己的能力就越質疑，永遠都不夠好──永遠都有進步的餘地，他無法放鬆，有時候光是戴上面罩，就覺得自己要窒息，接著下一秒，在他呼吸的那一瞬間，又失去了一分。

離開體育館，他選擇徒步回家，聽著吵雜的街道、來往的車輛，不知為何，有些難受，明明可以做得更好，明明可以──可以贏。而在失去擊劍的這個禮拜，他又能做些什麼？肩上的包沉甸甸的，王嘉爾抬頭看著商店的看板，突然停了下來。

那是一間唱片行，在這個時代相當少見的，他很久沒有再去過那樣的地方，他失去了音樂，也失去了──猶豫了一陣，握著背帶的手指因用力而泛白，他咬緊牙根，走了進去，老舊的風扇轉著，櫃台邊的人看起來已經上了年紀。

除此之外，沒有任何顧客，他走過最前排的專輯，從一張張的華語專輯、看到後列的外語專輯，最終停在了韓文區，他還記得自己高中時為了練習而到韓國留學過一陣子，他的韓語不精，但也堪用，架子上擺著一個個他不記得、或沒見過的團體。封面不是人像就是色彩斑斕的設計，直到──那與其他專輯格格不入的封面闖進了他的眼底。

全黑的，簡單的白線畫了一位女性的側臉，而下一張則是毫無圖像，黑色的封面上只在右下角寫了一個小小的Def.，他停下了腳步，內心異樣的感覺，拿起幾乎毫無重量的專輯，有點廉價的塑膠殼，翻過來的背面只有五首歌的名字。

他的腦袋有時候很瘋狂，有時候連他自己也無法控制那些亂竄的思想，而現在，他看著那個在香港應該毫無人氣的名字，將架上的三張專輯都拿了下來，結帳時，那個老闆連看都沒看他一眼，付了錢，他把那三張廉價的塑膠抱在懷裡，一路，跑回了自己居住的小區。

當那人唱出第一句歌詞，他閉上了眼睛。

三、

描述愛情的歌。那個人的歌通常都在描述情感，有時候是單戀、再來是熱戀、最終是失去愛意後的分開。很難說是喜歡，但節奏輕快的曲調配上對方柔和清透的歌聲，最終還是讓他陷了進去，並不熟悉愛情的他，卻會想起，已經塵封的記憶。

sin，在第一張專輯裡，那時候那位歌手還叫做Defsoul，可能是因為這首歌是整張專輯裡最重節奏的歌曲，也有可能是RAP的搭配抓住了他的喜好，他聽著那人訴說著，即使受傷也要靠近的強烈愛意──

他去韓國的那年是十五歲，剛上高中的年紀，被教練安排在高強度的訓練中心裡，因為規定的緣故，他需要在韓國繼續學業，也因此轉進了附近的高中。每天清晨開始練習，接著去上學，然後練習，再回到那時候居住的宿舍。

剛開始韓文不好，只能用英文溝通，校方特地為他找了一位學伴──朴珍榮，而他，也就是在那個時機下，認識了林在范，年紀只相差一個半月，卻是比他大一屆的學長。冷淡、是他對那個人的第一印象，不愛說話、也不愛笑。

但到後來，他才知道對方是因為不敢跟他說話才一副拘謹的模樣，當王嘉爾終於開始說起一口不流利的韓語，他們兩個才漸漸熟了起來。

他對林在范有著異樣的好感。並不是友情、他很肯定，但當時的他又沒有勇氣稱那個為愛情，在見到對方與女孩子在一起時，心裡會有一種不適的酸澀，在哥哥主動靠近他時，又會止不住的喜悅──他喜歡向林在范撒嬌，然後看那人一臉苦惱的微笑。

下一秒，只要那人轉開視線，就很受傷。大概是年紀還小、大概是太貪心，他總希望哥哥的視線在他一人身上就好，在韓國第五個月，他被林在范帶去看地下舞團的表演，那時候才知道學習不好的哥哥其實相當擅長跳舞，他在一旁起鬨，叫那個人B-Boy King。

「哥，也教我跳舞吧。」散場後空地只剩下寥寥幾人，林在范瞥了他一眼，皺著眉，但嘴角已經勾起，「你行？」挑釁的語氣讓他忍不住朝那人的肩膀撞了一下，林在范才終於放下了那一點偽裝，仰頭笑了起來，「好，我教你。」

那人拉著他到沒人的角落，一邊數著拍子，一邊給他示範簡單的舞步，王嘉爾不甘的嘟起嘴，在林在范要他照做時，故意有樣學樣的，做了一個困難的街舞動作──他理所當然的，失敗了，就像比賽擊劍時一樣，一切都在一瞬間發生，他在內心暗叫不好，但下一秒，本該直接摔在地上的他，被接入了一雙溫暖的懷抱。

林在范責備的語調在耳邊響起，「呀！在做什麼阿！」那人被他壓在身下，而王嘉爾不算瘦小的身體，被對方緊緊抱在懷裡，餘光下他能看到哥哥手臂被路面擦到的傷口，那人確認他沒事後，才鬆了一口氣，直接在地上躺了下來，讓王嘉爾躺在他懷裡。

想起身，那人的手卻環緊了他的腰，最終，他也只能懦懦的說：「對不起──」林在范嘆了口氣，那隻被擦得紅了一片的手握住他的掌心，「你受傷，我會擔心。下次別這樣。」心臟怦怦的跳了起來，他們的距離──好近、緊貼在一起。

但無法說出的心意卻又好遠，遠到無法看清。

四、

「最近狀態不錯啊？」裁判才剛喊停，教練就立刻迎了上來，這是他休息一個禮拜後的第一場練習賽，一個小時三場都拿下了勝利，「謝謝教練。」脫下面罩，臉上是止不住的微笑，但只有王嘉爾心裡知道──那不全然是勝利的喜悅。

「找到放鬆的方法了？」男人有些調侃地問道，若是平常，他大該已經開始分享自己那一個禮拜的生活，但這一次，他只是扯了扯嘴角，點頭。教練拍他肩膀的手勁不小，王嘉爾與隊友道別後匆匆換下了護具，揹著包，離開了體育館。

這一次，心情不再緊繃，塵封的回憶在他心底流竄，他已經二十歲了，不再是懵懂無知的年紀，回想起當時的酸澀感，讓他──很懷念，懷念自己的世界裡除了擊劍外還有喜愛的事物，懷念當時的自己，青澀又單純，懷念那個人、那個只比他大一個半月的哥哥。

戴上耳機，Def的歌已經被他存到了手機之中，那人清晰的嗓音響起，Pray－－祈禱、希望你能不幸，因為我無法看著你幸福的身影。像孩子一樣忌妒、一樣憤怒，就像當時的他，那些翻騰混亂的情感，讓他痛苦、而那人卻毫不知情。

在韓國的第七個月，因為訓練的行程只有一年，於是他也沒趁假期特地回到香港，那個夏日，他在訓練中心揮霍著自己的青春，偶爾跟朋友吃飯、和珍榮聊天，但那個只大他一個半月的哥哥，卻完全沒有消息，直到微涼、帶著秋意的開學日，他才知道。

林在范交了女朋友──當時的他、十五歲的他，十分忌妒，卻也知道自己沒有忌妒的資格。就算避著走，也會在教學樓遇見，就算不說話，也會聽到兩人談笑的聲音，就算故作開朗的試著親近，他也無法喜歡那個姊姊，漂亮的、有些任性、愛撒嬌的姊姊。

「你到底怎麼了？」某一日的下午，他在球場邊遇見了體育課剛結束的林在范，那人把他拉到樹下的陰涼處，臉上既擔心又煩悶，「沒有啊。」他故作鎮定的回答，但一顆心已經跳到了嘴邊，林在范用手指撥開了自己額前濕軟的頭髮，「在生氣？」

王嘉爾沒有說話，只是搖了搖頭，那人緊皺的眉心，薄唇抿起，「你是不是不喜歡她？」太明顯了？這是他第一個念頭，慌張地當下，他立刻否認，但那個哥哥只是摸了摸他的頭，說：「對不起啊，森尼。」原本沉下的心，飄了起來。

他以為他們會分手。

但事實上，是林在范避著他、躲著他，直到兩個月後，那個姊姊在大庭廣眾之下提出了分手，才終於了結了這段戀情，看到林在范痛苦、不幸的表情，他以為自己會快樂，但那人強忍的微笑只是讓他更加難受，我不能看見你幸福的身影，卻更難忍受你不幸的表情。

我想要成為你的快樂。

五、

林在范相當憧憬愛情，套一句朴珍榮說的，他無可救藥的浪漫、在愛情中灑脫，但又相當的膽小。他談戀愛、跟幾個有好感的女孩度過片刻的時光，但他從沒向那些女孩說過，比起愛她們，他更喜歡的是戀愛的那個感覺，那一點美好、與想念。

「作為從不透漏身分的的神祕歌手，能邀請你來參加訪談真的十分榮幸。」坐在他對面的男人揚起虛偽的微笑，他也只是點頭，勾起的嘴角沒有傳達到眼底，這是公司的安排，無法再忍受他繼續當個無名歌手，以不露面的原則來接受採訪。

問題不外乎就是那幾個，想當歌手的原因，為什麼不露面──「我想讓大家專注於我的音樂，而不是我的外表，或是穿著打扮。」說到這，對方低聲的笑了笑，玩笑的說著這似乎是反效果，更多人好奇的是他的身分，或許是善意的發言，聽起來卻格外刺耳。

「那麼──最後一個問題想問問Def，你的粉絲都很欣賞你的歌曲風格，那這些歌是為某個特別的人而寫的嗎？」他笑了，有些尷尬的，但他覺得自己掩飾的很好，林在范搖了搖頭，手指在膝蓋上敲著，「沒有，我寫的歌並不全是我的經驗，有些是看書、或是電影得到的靈感。」

那人似乎對這個答案不是很滿意，但也無處對他進行攻擊，林在范起身鞠躬，友好的握手，理了理自己的衣服下襬，離開了那個令人窒息的狹小空間。

那不是一個謊，他的歌的確不是只為一人而寫，有時候歌曲的主角是某部電影為發想，有時候忿忿的描寫那個特別任性討厭的前女友。只有最柔軟的歌，是寫給那個人。他記憶中，永遠燦爛美好的少年，離開公司，首爾正下著雨，他沒有撐傘，只是把衣領又拉高了一些。

耳機裡撥放的，是他沒有收錄在專輯裡的歌曲。

六、

輕快的、可愛的，在其他歌中特別格格不入的一首，王嘉爾已經將那三張專輯的歌輪流放了幾百遍，他很肯定自己已經熟悉了Def的風格、有時感性、有時冷淡，但基本上都是較為冷酷的風格，直到他終於忍不住好奇心，在網上搜尋後，才知道那個人有發佈未公開的歌曲。

Q，可愛的、像是在撒嬌一般的希望暗戀的人給出相同的暗號，他聽著聽著，竟忍不住笑了，背上背包，踏往體育館的腳步也輕快了起來，音樂一直都是最能放鬆他的存在，從搖滾到藍調，他享受不同類型的風格，但在某一刻，他突然發覺自己無法在純粹的享受歌曲。

因為會想起他。

在他要離開韓國的前一個月，他與林在范又恢復了以往的關係，彷彿那兩個月的戀情不過是一場玩笑，而對方也似乎沒留下任何情傷，一個月後要離開這個他逐漸熟悉的城市，離開他的朋友，離開他喜歡的人──王嘉爾選擇視而不見。

「跟我來。」那天他們翹了課，這對林在范來說並不是什麼大事，身為留學生的他也根本不會被懲罰，他被林在范拉往另一邊的校區，午後、沒有人的音樂教室。他們都知道林在范學習不算好、知道那個哥哥擅長跳舞，卻不知道他會彈琴。

那個午後，沒關上的窗戶把窗簾吹的飛舞，午後的陽光是橙黃色的，林在范的制服沒有扣到的一顆鈕扣，那人的髮型還是最土氣的平頭，但哥哥彈琴的樣子很認真，他站在靠近門口的位置，感受鋼琴被彈奏時，地板會發出的、些微令人輕飄的震動。

那是音樂，不是從耳機裡、音響裡傳出來的，而是在他面前，活生生地被創造出來的，林在范沒有彈的很流利，手指在琴鍵上有些笨拙的樣子，沒聽過的旋律，哥哥哼著他陌生的曲調，琴聲嘎然而止，那人紅著臉，抓了抓後腦：「後面的部分我還沒想好。」

他不知道該如何回應，只能呆呆地站在那裡，看林在范露出他最喜歡的笑容，眼睛瞇成一線──「森吶，哥寫一首歌給你吧。」他點頭，他微笑，但那時候的林在范並不知道，王嘉爾在過大約三十天，就會從韓國的大地上消失。

而一個月後，他失去了音樂，失去了林在范。

七、

「去打開電視。」珍榮的語氣稱不上兇惡，但也絕對不親切，他從原本的位置上起身，不小心踢散了地上的照片，工作室裡的電視很少被使用。按下開啟時還頓了幾秒才有畫面，「轉到體育台。」他的弟弟命令道，有時候真讓他覺得自己身為哥哥不過是一個稱號。

他大該花了幾分鐘才切到那人指定的台數，要抱怨的話一瞬間堵在嘴裡，說不出來，「作為體育選手，你有什麼放鬆的秘訣嗎？」電視上被採訪的人有些懊惱的歪頭，依舊慣性做出煩惱的可愛表情，「我喜歡聽音樂。」有點口音的韓文，似乎比五年前還要更不流利。

「喔？那你有特別喜歡的歌手嗎？」二十歲還沒完全退去的少年色彩在那人臉上綻放，笑起來一口整齊潔白的牙，「我最近喜歡聽Def的歌。」他的心臟，在那一秒，幾乎停止跳動，或許他連呼吸也忘了，只能聽見對方稱呼那個名字的聲音。

「以前的我忘了怎麼享受音樂，但他的歌讓我回想起那個感覺。」客套的採訪又持續了一陣子，那人才抱著面具，跑出了記者採訪區。朴珍榮的聲音從電話那頭傳來，「是Jackson。」他知道，就算過了五年，那張臉也只是變的更加稜角分明。

「是。」嚥了嚥，他知道對珍榮說謊並沒有什麼功效，但是──「所以呢？」另一頭的人只是嘆氣，像是恨不得叫林在范清醒一點。「你們兩個太荒唐了。」光是說話的語氣都能讓他想像那人在電話另一端搖頭的模樣，而這個話題在這五年間，已經發生過太多次。

「他不會想見到我的，這五年來，他甚至沒有聯絡過我。」他的弟弟深吸了一口氣，隱隱能聽到對方用手指敲擊桌面的聲音，「但你還是寫歌給他──哥，你難道不覺得他就跟你一樣，因為害怕所以不敢主動聯繫你嗎？」

珍榮說的對，有時候，說的太對反而讓人有些討厭。「是你在他離開前交了女朋友，別怪他覺得你根本不喜歡他。」無法反駁，但當時的他又該怎麼做，喜歡上一個男孩，喜歡上一個不該喜歡的人，當下的他立刻選擇了逃避，「我有說要寫歌給他。」他語調微弱，電視的畫面，耳邊的聲音都不過是一陣噪音，腦海還在播著剛剛王嘉爾說過的話。

「你寫了，但沒有給他。」這人說話的音調，讓他不自覺想起，當他與珍榮談論書、或電影的時候，他們會討論裡面的角色溝通不良而產生的誤會，珍榮恨極了那樣無意義的誤會，而他覺得，雖無奈，但卻無法避免，也可能永遠不會得到解決，但他的弟弟，決不會讓那件事輕易的逝去，這麼多年了，一直想要一個解答。

「已經五年了，你還喜歡他，不是嗎？」

八、

回到韓國，除了陌生，還有期待。幾個禮拜前，教練告知他有個小型比賽在韓國舉行，依照往常，他會拒絕，除了某些私人的原因、多數是因為離開家裡而造成的不方便。他答應的那瞬間，教練很驚訝，卻也開心，讓他休息三天後直接搭上去往韓國的班機。

這樣說可能有些矯情了，但他覺得是Def的歌給了他勇氣，讓他面對了多年來從沒正視過的感情，他或許還沒能完全放下，但卻也能坦蕩的承認自己喜歡過那個哥哥，又或是一直都思念著。剛到韓國，去熟悉場地時被記者攔住，大該是興奮讓他有些口無遮攔，沒頭沒腦的說了一些Def的話題，讓自己像個狂熱的小粉絲。

回到旅店，打開網頁，裝著護具的背袋被他丟在床底，按著Def的個人頁面才知道那人發佈了新的歌曲，只是這一次，描述的框裡不再是一片空白，歌曲的圖像更是一張色彩燦爛的圖像。──＂這首歌是我在十八歲那年完成的，十六歲那年開始寫，寫給一個我想告白的人，但當時沒機會，對方就離開了，我低潮過、厭惡過，卻還是，很喜歡你。＂

前奏響起，雖然換成了吉他，但他大概一輩子都忘不掉那個旋律──青澀、害羞的風格，區調要跟簡單清新，U&I──Def清透的歌聲跟林在范哼著旋律的青澀嗓音混在一起，他楞在原地，坐在床鋪上，聽著那首遲了五年的歌曲，眼眶突然有些發熱。

那個人的笑顏，在他面前，突然清晰，說話的語氣也就那樣，慵懶又低沉，五年了，太久了，不知道林在范變了沒有，是不是還會在王嘉爾搗蛋時警告的抓住他的後頸，會不會因為他一個傻氣的笑話而笑的雙眼瞇起，他突然，很想他，光是聽著那個人的聲音就要窒息。

手機來了訊息，稍微打斷了歌曲的撥放，一直以來都有在聯絡的朋友。朴珍榮的名字跳了出來──＂回到韓國也不跟我說一聲？找時間一起吃飯吧。＂他回傳好的那一瞬間，林在范唱著。

I just wanna stay with you.

終、

那是一個微涼的下午，春季還沒轉換成夏季，朴珍榮已經不只一次跟他提過那個留學生的事情，Jackson，這個名字已經聽過了幾十次，但卻沒有真的見過本人，＂練習太忙了＂＂他現在很累＂之類的理由聽的次數也遠遠超過十根手指頭能數出來的數量。

而那一天，他跟朴珍榮在訓練中心等著，有一句沒一句的聊著天，穿著運動服的少年點了點他的肩膀，褐色的眼眸，羞澀又柔軟的笑容，髮絲還因為汗水有些微濕，臉頰紅通通的，「你是在范哥吧？」沒有完全變聲的嗓子，柔軟又黏膩。

大概是那個時候就喜歡上了，所以想要在那人面前裝酷，盡量的帥氣，大概就是因為太喜歡了，所以在領悟到的那一刻馬上退縮，沒有面對的勇氣。而現在──首爾已經入冬，路上的行人穿著保暖的大衣，他把自己埋進毛衣的衣領裡，等著那個人的到來。

珍榮先一步進了餐廳。他遠遠就能看見王嘉爾快步走來，穿著羽絨衣，裹的像是雪地裡的小雪人，「Jackson！」這一次，是他先踏出了那一步，看對方驚訝呆愣的表情，他往前邁步，縮短那一點距離，這一次，連心的距離都逐漸靠近。

他不知道王嘉爾有沒有聽到那首歌，但當他看到那張臉上綻放的微笑，如五年那般的柔軟，林在范忍不住伸手，帶著手套的手捏了捏那人的後頸，「讓你久等了。」

久等了，停了五年的分秒。

這一次，不會再被擊倒。

＿完


	2. Gonna go to bed

Gonna go to bed

＊＊＊

這裡有件事──那就是他們不能在鏡頭前面表現得太親密、黏呼或是坐在一起。呃、這其實是個不成文的規定，也沒有直接宣布過，但事情就是發生了，他們在一起後，成員們會自覺的在他們之間隔出人牆，分配座位時，不是在最極端的兩邊，也一定會隔著一個人。

另一件事就是，林在范很守規則，是的，那個有著體大生體格、實質體育黑洞的哥哥，那個差點在練舞時把腦袋摔破、還失憶的隊長，那個說自己至今為止沒被別人告白過的他的男朋友，明明長著一張叛逆的臉，幾年前兩邊的耳洞多到要兩隻手來數，還說自己小時候逃課只為了練舞，這樣的人，其實很保守、很固執，甚至還有一點刻板。

聽到這，你應該不知道到底發生了什麼事，所以這裡還有一件事，那就是──王嘉爾並不是一個很守規矩的人，你知道的，有時候打破規定簡直不能更痛快，叛逆就是你叫我睡覺我卻起來跳舞，當這個不言而喻的規定成形時，他打破規則的心已經躍躍欲試，但這不是翹課，不是在所有人想吃海鮮時自己跑去吃壽司，這個規定他打不破。

只要林在范還乖乖的，他就沒轍。

所以呢──每當王嘉爾想要坐在哥哥旁邊，他就格外的安靜、跟另一邊的弟弟們打鬧，來轉移所有人的注意力，所以呢，每當他忘記規則，轉過頭去對林在范暴風撒嬌時，都要受到對方又驚又喜、接著冷漠微笑的眼神。

這是個蠢規定，但他們都知道遵守它會比較安全一點，以至於他們之間的關係，在外人面前幾乎是冷漠、毫無交集的同事關係。實際上他們兩個已經在床上滾過了，共享了幾乎三年的體溫，也還沒有分開的打算，但你們不需要知道這個。

結束中國行程後，他匆匆回到了韓國，那時林在范也才剛結束JUS2的巡演，以往常來說，他回到韓國後的一到兩個禮拜才會回歸，但這一次，幾乎是立刻、馬上、幾天後的排練就把他們送上了舞台。

他們沒時間在私底下膩歪，因為所有時間都貢獻給了練舞和拍攝、還有練舞與拍攝，說真的，這是他們第一次，沒有在見面後的前三天就滾到床上去，太累了，在車上連鬧的體力都沒有，又怎麼有力氣親熱到通宵呢。

呃，好了，我們終於到重點了，那就是，王嘉爾已經忍不住了，想要破壞規定的心已經按耐不住了，但他們好久以前就因為鏡頭前的疏離感吵過一次，而他實在無法接受再吵同樣的事，所以──只能偷偷來，除了在待機室裡噁心弟弟們外，他不能讓林在范發現他＂越矩＂了。

「我要坐在范哥旁邊。」他小聲地對榮宰嘟囔，小海獺睜大了眼睛，不安的眼神轉著，朝那一群還沒歸位的隊友們望，「呃、可是──」可是你跟在范哥不能常常坐在一起。「開始前跟我換位置。」下唇翹起，可能是因為他臉上的表情太過可憐，也有可能是他的眼神超級兇惡（沒錯，王家爾有本事在可愛的同時凶狠）榮宰答應了。

直播前一刻，他坐到了林在范旁邊，因為直播已經開始了，無論朴珍榮怎麼用斜眼看他，都不能直接叫他換位置──反應過度，他偷偷想著，因為他即使坐在在范旁邊也沒有真的做出任何違規的行為，歪著身體，幾乎靠在榮宰身上，還受到林在范幾次疑問的目光。

這裡一點肢體接觸、那裡一點互相凝望，時間都沒有長到讓人起疑的地步，林在范似乎也就讓他這樣調皮，本來還緊繃著，注意自己動作的王家爾，就這樣一時大意了，「榮宰用日文介紹吧。」其實也不知道說這句話的是誰，身體先下意識地做出了反應，為了看榮宰，他把身體側了過去，往後一靠，才驚覺自己靠在了林在范身上。

臉上毫無表情，心底卻在驚慌，大概只有被靠著的那個人才知道他的心跳有多響，但是──靠著都靠著了，還想怎樣，繼續靠著吧？

在鏡頭前不知道是怎樣的畫面？是他友好的靠著那人的肩膀，還是幾乎整個人都縮在了懷裡，他哥哥呼吸的熱氣噴灑在他後頸，讓他不自覺想，距離上一次那麼近，間隔了多少時間，一開始還縮著肩膀，最後也真的放鬆了，雖然只有短短幾十秒，林在范稍稍起身，提醒他要挪開了，至於直播要結束前，他又悄悄地靠了一小會兒，這件事，只要他記得就好了。

令人意外的是，他沒有被念、也沒有被調侃，大家就這樣包容了這一個稍微超過的親密。是人都會想，啊、這一次不小心，下一次就不能這樣了。但是王嘉爾不是這樣的人，所以下一次的直播開始前，他已經坐在林在范旁邊了，誰都沒辦法讓他挪位。

只是想要靠得近一點罷了，又不是說他會突然坐在那人腿上索吻，而直播剛開始的時間林在范已經迷迷糊糊地幾乎要原地昏迷，王嘉爾也把大多數的注意力放在有謙身上，直到他們開始玩那些搞笑濾鏡──直到林在范終於受不了，決定要昏迷，還選擇昏在他的腿上。

高興的同時也有點生氣，林在范常常說他的肌肉太硬躺起來不舒服（不過在另一個用途上從來沒抱怨過就是了），而現在，那人躺在他的膝頭，扭來扭去的，好像找不到一個舒服的姿勢，想著這人一時半會兒大概是不會起來了，他的手反而不知道該往哪擺。

要像平常一樣伸手去梳那頭黑髮嗎？不、太親密了，而且弄亂了髮型（雖然已經亂了）肯定要被罵，要放在那人的胸口嗎？平時在休息室裡，要是林在范躺在他腿上，他都是這樣放的，一開始還會抱怨，但最後總是林在范抓著他的手睡著。

想來想去，還是放在了一個比較保險的位置，腰上、還靠牆邊，基本上不會讓人覺得太奇怪，對吧？其他人也沒說什麼，就這樣讓直播繼續下去。

說真的，一個二十幾歲的大男人，躺在你的腿上，這個畫面應該要讓人有些不舒服，但林在范做起來就像是一隻貓一樣，一隻、王嘉爾能夠養，還不會過敏的貓，他的注意力其實都放在哥哥身上，從那人扭來扭去，到最後安定下來，一邊發呆一邊摳手指。

他們玩的遊戲雖然有趣，但其實他根本無法好好思考，尤其林在范已經要睡著了，含糊地說著話，幾乎不能保持清醒，他的手也越來越不聽話，從一開始的腰間，挪到了胸口，接著握住了那雙摳著指甲的手，這是一個習慣──林在范喜歡摳指甲，雖然不是什麼很糟的舉動，但那人的指緣已經很乾了，握住是要那人停下這個壞動作。

這一握，就停在了那裡，他幾乎沒有意識的，開始把玩林在范手上的戒指，說來也奇怪，這人明明就要昏迷了，卻突然扭過頭，給了他一個＂你在做什麼＂的眼神，他才想問＂哥你在幹嘛呢，明明就是你先倒在我腿上的＂

有點尷尬，有點害羞，尤其所有人的注意力都突然朝他們看來，他蓋住林在范的臉，唱起歌，弟弟們也亂七八糟的唱了起來，手心裡，林在范的眼睫毛搔的他有些癢，掌心能感應到那人微笑的弧度，當下其實有一個瞬間，他希望就這樣，坐在這裡，讓林在范睡在他腿上，讓時間就這樣流逝下去，要不是有謙那一嚎，他幾乎忘了鏡頭的存在。

錄影的時間也快到了，他們匆匆向觀眾道別，而王嘉爾抬起林在范的腦袋，幾乎是用逃的，逃出了更衣間，一日的行程結束，他們終於準備回家，而Bam問著每個人回去要做什麼，林在范在前座歪了歪頭，「上床睡覺。」

不知道弟弟們有沒有看見，林在范說話時看他的眼神。至於明天凌晨五點預錄時──他們告訴粉絲，他們幾乎沒睡，王嘉爾沒說，他一夜未眠，他跟林在范都是。

＿完


	3. 認識的哥哥

認識的哥哥

＊點文。

＊好像也沒真的打架。

＊＊＊

一、

接到金有謙電話的時候，他才剛結束下午的練習，已被汗水浸濕的毛巾披在肩上，他只能用手背胡亂的抹掉額間的汗水，「喂？」對面的人沒有回應，他把手機拿離耳邊，在一次確認電話是否真的接通──「喂？」話筒裡的呼吸聲突然變得清晰。

「哥……」那人帶著鼻音的音調讓他心頭一緊，「我、」連一句話都說不好，王嘉爾靜靜聽著，但內心的焦慮早已滲入他的神經，要是任何人聽見了對方的聲音，肯定會以為那人是個年齡不過八、九歲的孩子，但金有謙已經十四歲了──長得比他還高大，絕不會放任自己流淚。

「你在哪裡？」沒有耐心等到那人開口，他著急地問，而那人吸了吸鼻子，軟糯的聲音說著，「在街舞社──」他掛了電話，沒能把濕透的衣服換下，得快點，他想著，不能讓自己的弟弟被欺負了，直接背上背包，強忍著腿部的痠痛，他小跑著朝校園的另一端前進。

來韓國已經兩年了，剛入學時藉著一口破爛的韓語，讓他交了幾個朋友，而二年級的他，看見剛入學的金有謙，不自覺地就想要多照顧那個學弟，因為他知道，有謙或許看起來高大，某方面來說卻比十歲的孩子更害羞，也更容易受騙、受傷，知道對方在剛入學時就立刻加入了街舞社，他很驚訝，但看到那人臉上的快樂表情──他知道，那孩子熱愛自己正在做的事情。

街舞社的練習區域，是在靠近校園後門的空地，開放式的空間，幾面全身鏡鑲在水泥的牆面上，被建築物遮擋，照射不到陽光，陰涼的同時也有些偏僻，三三兩兩的人群朝他的方向走來，能猜想到社團的練習時間已經結束──他加快腳步，當有人向他打招呼時，只是胡亂的點頭。

在那裡──走近就能看到金有謙坐在地上，像隻大型犬一樣，雙手摀住了通紅的臉龐，而顫抖的肩膀說明了那人在哭泣，他稍微確認了一下，發現對方身上沒有傷，稍微鬆了口氣，放鬆的餘光才看見另一個人蹲在有謙身邊，一隻手抓著那孩子的肩膀。

那人朝他弟弟說話，而有謙彷彿更難受的，身體劇烈的顫抖──王嘉爾放開緊握著背帶的手，沉甸甸的背包碰的一聲，掉了在地上，那人抬起頭，但他連對方的長相都還沒看清楚，就放任自己的衝動帶他前進──揪起那人的衣領，發現對方要把他高上一些時，他沒有退縮。

「你對我弟弟說了什麼？」他的聲音因為怒火而低啞，那人銳利的眼眉挑起，尖細的雙眼毫不客氣地打量著他，「你在說什麼鬼話？我不過是──」他放開手，往前一推，那人直直摔倒在地，撐著身體的手肘在石子地上紅成一片，「別對有謙亂說話。」

他惡狠的警告道，被他推倒在地上的人一臉莫名其妙，而在他能好好安慰自己弟弟之前，金有謙已經從地上站起，比他高了半顆頭的弟弟拉了拉他的衣袖，「哥──」那人的鼻音黏呼呼的，通紅的雙眼睜的圓大，嘟起的嘴小小聲地說。「在范哥只是在安慰我啦……」

他驚愕地朝那人看去，而被稱為＂在范哥＂的那個人，正盤腿坐在地上。檢查手臂上的傷勢，抬頭時銳利的眼神，讓他忍不住一抖，僵在原地，雙腳無法動彈，他能清楚看到對方從手肘到手腕紅成一片的傷口，不嚴重，但怕疼的他看了都覺得痛「呃──在范啊？對不起？」剛剛氣勢逼人的模樣消失了，他歪著頭，雙手合十，忍住內心想逃走的衝動。

對方面無表情，既冷淡又有距離感──「你該叫我哥吧？」

二、

等金有謙用掉了半包衛生紙後，他弟弟肉呼呼的臉上才慢慢出現了笑意，那人有些抱歉的向他解釋，因為舞蹈老師勸他退出社團，說＂太高的人跳舞不好看＂，受到打擊的他承受不住內心的難受，哭了出來，一氣之下打了電話給他，而社團裡的學長──也就是林在范，在看見他一張哭喪的臉後特意留下來陪他。

他看著坐在一旁用毛巾清理傷口的林在范，想要一頭撞向那堵水泥牆，把腦袋不清醒的他撞進另一個時空，有謙看著他陰晴不定的表情，臉上的笑意擴增，而王嘉爾只想掐死自己的寶貝弟弟，他打開背包，拿出自己常備的傷藥和繃帶，悄悄的朝那人走去。

「那個──真的很抱歉，我幫你包紮吧？」他小聲地問著，而林在范抬眼時的表情只是比剛剛更冷，垂下的眼眸看了看他手中的物品，沒有開口說話，又或是說──對王嘉爾無話可說，「我先走了。」林在范扭頭對向有謙，用沒受傷的那隻手揮了揮，接著轉身離開了練舞區。

金有謙光是看著王嘉爾的背影，都能看見那人頭頂垂下的耳朵，「哥，你別擔心啦──反正你們以後又不會再見面。」

是啊，沒錯，他們以後不會再見面。

……個鬼。

三、

──金有謙與林在范屬於同一個社團，這是無法預料的。但林在范就是朴珍榮開口閉口談個不停的＂那位哥哥＂這可就有些過份巧合了。

起初的王嘉爾還十分期待與那個哥哥見面──但這個時機實在太差了，那個被朴珍榮掛在嘴邊的＂哥哥＂選擇在王嘉爾把他推倒的隔天出現，手臂上的傷已經包紮整齊，手指上也貼了小塊的紗布，大概是一些被擦到小傷口，他抬頭看著那人耳朵上垂吊的耳墜，很懷疑珍榮說那人善良的真實性。「這是比我們大一屆的學長，我的鄰居，林在范。」

珍榮看著林在范，臉上滿是笑容，而王嘉爾思考著逃跑的機率，尷尬的伸出手──「王嘉爾，叫我Jackson就好了……」而那人的眉毛挑起，嘴邊沒有笑意，偏過頭對著朴珍榮說：「我待會還有課，先走。」接著就像上一次那樣，轉身離開了他的視線範圍。

他的好友眉毛挑上了天際，對林在范的冷漠驚訝無比，而王狗狗的耳朵又垂了下來，懸在半空的手無助地收回，他才支支吾吾的告訴朴珍榮昨天發生的事情。

「啊──是這樣啊。」那人歪著腦袋，一臉好笑又無奈的扭曲眼神，「那你已經被在范哥拉進黑名單了。」對方神神秘秘的說，而王嘉爾忍不住嘟起嘴，「我又不是故意的！」珍榮搖搖頭，安慰似的摸了摸他的腦袋，「在范哥很介意第一印象的。」

他覺得委屈，但也自知理虧。「反正我跟他以後也不會再見。」這一次，他很確定──只是，朴珍榮勾起微笑，嘴角掛著他最討厭的弧度。

「嗯──這很難說。」

四、

崔榮宰是他最喜歡的弟弟，噓──這件事可別跟有謙說，在他所認識的一年級中，榮宰是最乖巧、最善良的，有時候他還會勸勸那人不要太和善。經過兩日的驚嚇，在一個不需要練習的下午，他決定去找他最喜歡的弟弟，聽聽那人練習鋼琴，唱唱歌，緩和幾日下來的情緒。

他往音樂樓走去，想著現在的時間榮宰肯定在音樂教室裡，踏上樓梯的腳步有些輕飄，到二樓已經能聽到琴鍵流露出的旋律，清亮的歌聲傳來，他勾起嘴角，踏著的步伐更加輕快──榮宰的歌聲是不是有些變了？唱腔變得更加高亢──

站在音樂教室的門外，王嘉爾閉上眼睛，讓柔和的歌聲治癒他的神經，伸手拉開門扉，鋼琴的聲音嘎然而止，而他緩緩睜開眼，看著榮宰一臉驚喜的模樣：「哥！你怎麼有時間來！」──和坐在一旁的──林在范。

這大概是上天開的玩笑，為什麼他必須接受連續三日的懲罰，為什麼一瞬之間，他身邊所有人都跟林在范那麼親密。我錯了──我不該隨隨便便把別人推倒在地上，原諒我──他在內心吶喊，看著林在范再一次的，用＂有事＂這個理由離開了音樂教室。

稍晚，他與其他五位朋友佔據了速食店的圓桌，目擊他與林在范互動過程的三人熱烈的討論著，時不時嘲笑他鬱悶的表情，他喝著手中融化一半的冰淇淋，用湯匙指向沒有加入的另外兩人──「你們該不會也認識林在范吧？！」

韓文還不完全流利的BamBam稍微思考了一陣，圓潤的臉上綻放出笑容，「你是說養貓的那個哥哥嗎？認識啊！」他把最後一點希望賭到了段宜恩身上，但那人只是咬著薯條，嘻嘻的笑了出聲，與珍榮分享了一個對視，「你說在范啊？」

「我們同班啊，你來找我的時候沒看到他嗎？」

五、

這世上沒有王嘉爾交不到的朋友，只有他不想交的，至少，他是這麼認為。但很顯然，林在范是目前唯一的例外，因為那位哥哥見到他就是用各種藉口離開，而在他兩年的韓國生活中，那人出現的機率突然高升──無論到哪都能看到那個哥哥的身影。

從小到大，他就是一個人見人愛，花見花開的孩子，賣菜的大嬸看到他會多送一把蔥，哭泣的小孩看到他都破涕而笑，即使是內向、害羞的人都會被他的魅力征服，而林在范正是他人生中的第一個敗筆，對他冷言冷語、不苟言笑。

「我都已經道歉了，不然還能怎樣？」在經過了另一個禮拜的攻防戰，交友高手王嘉爾的自尊心終於崩潰，當時的朴珍榮一臉想笑不敢笑的討厭表情，而他只能使出自己最拿手的哀求眼神，那人的表情軟化了，思考一陣才柔聲的說，「不然你想辦法去討好他吧？」

不就是討好那個哥哥嘛，有什麼困難的。

而朴珍榮靠了過來，神神秘秘的告訴他，彷彿那是什麼天大的祕密。

「在范哥很喜歡別人對他撒嬌。」

六、

其實早就氣消了，那一天被王嘉爾推倒在地，除了驚訝外更是有些惱怒，看著有謙一臉鼻涕的醜樣，再加上那人知道自己誤會時的愧疚表情，他當時的怒火就消的差不多了，但是即便如此，他也沒有想要認識王嘉爾的意思，在第一印象中，那人已被他定上了麻煩人物的稱號。

反正不會再見了，他想著。回到家被媽媽罵了一頓，把傷口清理乾淨，而社團的練習因為手肘上的擦傷而無法進行，知道事情經過的珍榮提議他下午去二年級的樓層找他，說是要介紹那個外國學生給他認識，一再推遲的社交活動這下沒理由拒絕了。

結果是他──那個人仰頭看著他，一臉委屈的嘟著嘴，彷彿被欺負的是他一樣，林在范嚥了嚥，忍住了想要安慰那人的莫名情緒，隨意扯了個藉口離開，但其實把下午的課都翹了，去小區外的撞球店打撞球，運氣真背，他想著，把珍榮的提議刪去，決定隔天去音樂教室找榮宰，聽聽弟弟最近的練習進度，順便唱幾首歌，然而──

那個人又來了，王嘉爾，彷彿他推倒他的那一刻也順便把他推進了他的生命之中，而林在范最不相信的，就是命運的安排，命運越希望他們當上朋友，他就越不想服從──於是，無論他那個禮拜見到了幾次王嘉爾，他就找藉口走人，要是有五次，他就五次都轉身離開。

而對方的表情是一次比一次的可憐，其實有些內疚──但對於不認識的弟弟，他沒有話好說。以為那人會知難而退，但他的反應，只是讓王嘉爾變本加厲。

以為每次見面都道歉已經是極限，然而林在范果然是太天真了。「在范哥！」他一直不斷碰面的麻煩人物終於自己找上門，那人有些扭捏的經過段宜恩的座位，完全無視了那位好友偷笑的表情，「這個──給你。」一瓶罐裝的草莓牛奶小心翼翼的擺在他桌上，那雙大眼注視著他，彎起的嘴唇是紅潤的水色──「呃、謝謝？」

接著那人臉上揚起更燦爛的微笑，而林在范完全沒察覺那人內心的小躁動，王嘉爾像個告白成功的小女生，三兩步的跳出了三年級的教室，沒聽見身後的竊竊私語，段宜恩撞了撞他的肩膀，「小粉絲？」那人挑眉，一臉看戲的壞笑。

他拿起粉色的小罐子，用手抹了抹發紅的耳根。

「閉嘴吧。」

從那天開始，王嘉爾每天第二節課的下課，會帶著一罐草莓牛奶來給他，從一開始的尷尬，到後來他只要聽見王嘉爾噠噠的腳步聲，臉上就會有一抹淡淡的微笑，而除了草莓牛奶，王嘉爾也開始試著跟他聊天，去看他練舞，叫他B-Boy King，對他做的每件事都露出純崇拜的小表情，一開始他還懷疑其中的真實信，看見珍榮無奈的笑臉後，他才察覺，是真的。

「哥～唱歌給我聽嘛！」那人拉著他已經痊癒的手臂，而林在范低頭想著，他也很久沒有唱了，自從那次被王嘉爾打擾後，很久沒去音樂教室了，「我那次還以為是榮宰在唱歌，但其實是哥吧？因為唱腔完全不一樣。我想認真地聽一次。」

而不知道從什麼時候開始──林在范無法再板著一張臉，無法再冷言相對，取而代之的是，他會微笑，瞇起眼睛，看著王嘉爾眼中的光芒，然後說──

「真拿你沒辦法。」

終、

一個月之後，林在范在教室裡伸了個懶腰，再五分鐘就要下課了，他收起在課本上塗鴉的筆，手指在桌面打著節奏，四──腳跟急躁的跳著，他順了順落在額前的頭髮，三──衣領有些亂了，整理花了一點時間，但眼睛沒有從時鐘上移開。

二、一──下課鐘響起，老師帶著疲憊神情離開了教室，接著、噠噠噠噠──「在范哥！我來了～」王嘉爾一頭柔順的棕髮因為奔跑而有些凌亂，他看這那個弟弟趕走坐在他前方的同學，把椅子拉到他的桌邊，咚的一聲，一個月來從沒喝膩的酸甜飲料出現在他面前。

「今天說好要唱歌給我聽吧？」他懶洋洋的應了一聲，伸手整理那人凌亂的頭髮，王嘉爾有些通紅的臉頰，也不知道是害羞還是跑步造成的，王嘉爾趴在桌上，而林在范就小聲的哼著，也不是怕別人聽見，只是不想跟別人分享。

「樓下的Jackson又來聽他哥唱歌了！」其他三年級的同學們毫不掩飾他們的私語，而段宜恩非常盡責的向群聊報告了王嘉爾每日一撒嬌的進度。

當時的他們都不知道。

命運不只要讓林在范當那位認識的哥哥而已。

＿完

＊最後一段靈感來自－


	4. 三個願望，一個吻。

三個願望，一個吻。

寫文的靈感就跟對人生的期望一樣微弱。

＊＊＊

這已經不是第一次了，他發誓自己已經很小心了，比平時還要更加注意自己的狀況，一旦有任何不適都會適當的休息，但他沒辦法花所有的時間都在休息上，那是種浪費，無數了靈感在腦內迴盪，他不願讓任何思緒就這樣從他的指尖溜走。

於是，再一次的，他倒下了，突來的暈眩、加快的心跳、急促的呼吸，直到最後一刻，他都在告訴自己，不能就這樣倒下去，但他逐漸發軟的雙腿不聽指揮──眼皮變重，迎向黑暗前的最後一刻，是包圍住他的驚呼與叫喚──

說實在有點習慣了，對常人來說這件事簡直難以置信，但對王嘉爾而言，把自己置於壓力與疲勞是種常態，為了不讓粉絲擔心，他盡量忍耐，到最後這樣的疲憊已經是他生活的一部分了，偶爾閉眼休息，五分鐘的安靜，他又能回到正軌。

如果他在中國，這件事還不算什麼，頂多被團隊的人念一念，頂多就是助理排行程時會更鬆散一點，大家雖關心他，但也不敢對他說什麼狠話，畢竟說到底，王嘉爾還是他們的上司，而他固執又堅強，只要說我沒事，大多數的人都會相信。

但今天的狀況不妙，不、不只是不妙，慘了──他暈倒了，在彩排舞台的時候重重摔在地上，他暈倒了，當著那群與他認識了、相處了將近七年的人面前，或許他該慶幸當時粉絲還沒入場？睜開眼，醫院的消毒水味是他再熟悉不過的，左手的手背被扎了一條管線。

「醒了？」經紀人哥哥坐在床邊，看起來也不是很驚訝、或是擔心，但緊皺的眉頭還是透露了那人的想法，「你這小子真的是──」舉在半空中的沒有落下，本來要打在他肩膀上的手掌收回了，「不是說過，要是太累就要說嗎？」王嘉爾嘟起嘴，可憐兮兮的跟經紀人道歉，但認識他的人都知道，他下一次還是會這樣，不想讓特意來看他們的粉絲失望。

單人病房的電視正播著他本該參加的音樂節目，大概是怕吵醒他，經紀人哥哥把音量轉低了，「哥，把聲音調大吧。」那人只是瞪了他一眼，接著拿起床頭的遙控器，要說是運氣好？還是說命運的安排，在音量正常撥放的那一刻，Got7上台了，缺了一人的舞台，再堅固的表情管理都能讓他看出那群人的心不在焉。

又搞砸了，他想，是他不夠堅強、是他不夠努力，要是沒有暈倒，就不會讓任何人傷心。舞台結束後他已無心看下去，他知道要是要求離開，肯定會被念一頓，於是又小睡了一會兒，醒來時已經過八點，掛在一旁的點滴袋也到底了。

手機裡的簡訊滿是那群人發來的訊息，他一一回覆，我沒事、我很好，卻沒看到來自那個人的訊息，「你慘了。」經紀人哥哥按了呼叫鈴，值班的護士幫他取下了手背上的針管，「在范說他要過來。」

在那七人當中，他能忍受珍榮的碎念，也能安撫榮宰的慌張，讓兩個忙內黏著他，直到她們確定自己真的沒事了，能讓Mark把他關在休息室裡進行半強制的休息，但林在范不一樣，他們的隊長，一直都不一樣，曾經他們能天南地北的聊著，但現在，他們還是了解彼此，卻說不出話了──他知道在范可能會好幾天不跟他說話，把他的疲憊當成自己的責任。

上一次他暈倒，林在范跟他道了歉，說是沒盡到隊長的責任，而這一次，說實話，他不知道，他不知道那人會有什麼反應。穿上經紀人遞來的外套，他默默跟著，下了樓就看見那人靠在箱型車邊的身影，沒有記者也沒有粉絲，王嘉爾低著頭，不敢做出任何反應。

經紀人上了駕駛座，而林在范幫他拉開了車門，他想著是否要裝睡，還是先道歉，引擎才剛啟動，他就聽見林在范開口，「為什麼不照顧自己？」他哥哥終於意識到過度勞累是王嘉爾自己造成的了嗎？他抬頭對上那人鋒利的眼，寫滿了擔憂與怒火。

「工作就這麼重要，連健康都不管了？」他很少聽見林在范這麼生氣，但也有可能是因為他待在韓國的時間實在太少了，連那人的聲音都很少聽見，「森啊，你不覺得自己衝過頭了嗎？」不知道是什麼原因，他突然想起──半年來沒見，這是林在范跟他第一次進行完整的對話，沒有所謂的＂你最近過得好嗎？＂還是＂好久不見了＂，沒有擁抱，或是最簡單的微笑。

直接的責罵，他知道自己有錯，但還是忍不住覺得委屈，「哥不是懂我嗎？」有些咄咄逼人了，「還是你也覺得我太貪心了？」這句話絕對不是本意，但混亂的腦子無發思考，在他腦裡全是負面的廢料，「我不是──」

「哥也覺得我在拖大家的後腿吧。」那雙銳利的眼眉緊緊皺起，這樣的爭吵連經紀人哥哥都不敢阻止，那人的眼神暗了下來，薄唇抿成了一條細線──「你才覺得我們拖你後腿吧？」為什麼？為什麼會說出這樣的話呢？「沒有我們，你才能飛得更高不是嗎？」

他低估了這句話究竟有多慘忍，尤其是從你愛的人嘴裡說出來的──「……Jackson，我只是、我只是希望你能照顧自己。剛剛說的那些話、我……」他扭過頭看向窗外，心裡還有期盼對方能把話說完，但就這樣了，林在范沒有再發出任何聲響。

人有的時候就是這樣，所有的挫敗與疑慮其實都來自內心，明明沒有人責怪自己，內心卻有一個聲音，說──你還不夠好、永遠都不夠好。扭過頭去看林在范，那人把臉轉向了窗外，想來大概是有點厭煩了，那些委屈哽著，已經不能像幾年前那樣撒嬌了。

林在范並不是一個善於表達的人，那些任性、孩子氣的模樣只有父母能看到。有的時候王嘉爾會想，是不是已經不在乎了，所以林在范才對他無話可說，是不是覺得麻煩了，所以才會保持沉默，那句＂哥覺得我很麻煩吧＂哽在喉頭，不敢說出口，只怕就此成真。

經紀人大概加快了開車的速度，漫長的五分鐘後到達了他的公寓門口，「到了。」經紀人哥哥從後照鏡框裡看著他，「早點休息，明天不用來練習，知道嗎？」他應了一聲，下車時沒有勇氣轉頭去看林在范望向他的眼神。

迎接他的是一片漆黑，他只開了一盞燈，獨自一人坐在沙發上──工作三十六個小時沒閉眼，都不比此刻還累。一個人是最累的、孤獨是最累的、被困在思緒裡，能跟他對話的只有那不停轉動的腦子，他脫去鞋襪，把腳縮起，整了人捲成一團。

安靜的時候能聽到一陣低聲的嗡響，視線掃過乾淨的桌面，六個月沒居住過的房子，毫無生氣，這段期間內，大概只有打掃的阿姨、和經紀人哥哥來過而已。客廳的茶几上放了一個小盒子，裡面堆疊著各式不同顏色的信封──粉絲信，他伸長了手把那個小盒子抱了過來。

讀那些信總是能讓他好過一點，雖無法完全消除疑慮，但至少能無視那些嘰嘰喳喳的負面情緒。他翻著裡面的禮物，除了信之外還有一些小玩具，在一堆粉粉的顏色中，一個小小的黑色包裹吸引了他的注意力，有可能是黑粉的郵件，但會拿來他公寓的信都是公司檢查過的──他拆開上頭用來固定的貼紙，一個圓形的，像是玩具的東西掉了出來。

一個按鈕，圓形的、大概跟他的手掌差不多大，淺綠色的按鈕中間用英文寫著＂wish＂，他輕輕按了一下，那個玩具發出帶著雜音的音樂，就像那隻藍色機器貓拿出道具時會有的音效，他又按了一次，聽著那滑稽的聲音，稍稍勾起了嘴角。

在那個黑包裹裡的還有一封信。他抽出那張小卡──＂給傑森尼：生日快樂～～＂他哼了一聲，看著上面有些歪扭的字，大概是小孩寫的，＂生日有人給你唱生日快樂歌嗎？有人送禮物給你嗎？＂他咬著唇，想起那六個人在群組裡給他的祝福，還有在IG上的文章，當然有人給他唱歌了、禮物也是一樣不缺，但卻少了最重要的那群人的份。

＂有許願嗎？願望實現了嗎？＂他還記得自己在team wang端蛋糕給他時，他許了：期望自己更努力、變得更好的願望。大概……實現了吧？＂因為很喜歡森尼，所以森尼生日這天，我要送你絕對會實現的三個願望！＂

＂只要說出自己的願望，然後按下許願按鈕，願望就會馬上實現喔！＂

從他嘴裡發出的笑聲有些苦澀，也不是覺得這樣的童言童語過於可笑，只是這世上真的有能夠實現願望的按鈕嗎？有時候他真希望自己也能這樣單純的快樂。低頭檢視手裡的玩具，他把按鈕翻到背面，沒料到上頭有一排不明顯的小字，＂想要解除願望，必須獲得一個真愛之吻＂他現在很確定自己手中的是一個兒童玩具了，這年頭沒有超過二十歲的人還相信真愛之吻。

稍微挪動一下位置，躺在沙發上，手裡還握著那個按鈕，有點傻了──但畢竟這只是一個小玩具，許個願也無所謂，手指在塑膠表面上婆娑，王嘉爾閉上眼，嘴裡喃喃＂希望──希望、我……＂不要怕，沒有人能聽見這個願望，除了他自己。

「希望我當初沒有加入Got7。」

他按下按鈕，有些刺耳的音樂響起，然後──

＊

「Jackson啊，你真的不考慮一下嗎？」他睜開眼，還沒能從原地跳起，先被眼前的人給嚇壞了，「哥？你怎麼在這裡？」在他眼前的不是別人，正是他之前在韓國學習擊劍的教練，「你在胡說什麼？」那人皺起眉頭，往他肩上一拍，他低下頭才發現自己穿的是擊劍服，「搞什──」

「別再轉移話題了，這個通告已經跟你邀很久了，他們都很希望上一屆奧運金牌得主能夠參加，最近也不是賽季，你就不能看在當初練習生的情誼答應？」

什麼練習生？什麼奧運金牌得主？什麼通告？到底發生了什麼──願望實現了？他不安的猜想，但更希望這只是一場極端的夢，王嘉爾抑住內心的躁動，想著他之前看過的所有穿越劇，冷靜──現在崩潰大吼對他一點幫助也沒有。

「呃、哥可以在說清楚一點嗎？」他軟化了語氣，大概是看他示弱的模樣，教練的眼神也溫和了幾分，「我知道你當初只當了幾個月的練習生就被淘汰了，這件事對你的打擊不小，但那些人也都跟你相處了一段時間。」他認真聽著教練說的每一句話，後腦隱隱作痛。

「你是說在JYP當練習生？」教練的臉皺了起來，就好像他說了些難以置信的事，然而現在這個情況對他來說才是最難以相信的，「不然還有哪間公司？你跟你父母吵翻了才進去的──要是當初沒被淘汰，你大概也是他們的一員了吧。」

他們的一員，這句話直接刺到了他的心上，他伸手抓了抓自己的後腦，感覺手套粗糙的質地在他的皮膚上搔著，是夢吧？一定是夢，他怎麼可能不屬於他們，「你是說──」他的嘴唇發著抖，最終還是把那個名字吐了出來，「Got7？」

教練的臉皺了起來，像是王嘉爾的智商突然降到了七十以下，那人把那份皺巴巴的文件塞進他手裡，「別再裝傻了，Jackson，你這次一定要給個答覆。」說完，男人在他肩上重重的拍了兩下，離開了有些簡陋的練習室，而王嘉爾低下頭，看著那張紙上的幾個大字，通告邀約──Got7新團綜Hard Carry的新企劃，特邀上一屆奧運金牌得主，王嘉爾。

他一時之間不知道該說什麼，手緊緊地抓著那張紙，呼吸的節奏急促了起來，不可能──他四處張望，只希望這是一次荒唐的整人活動，但除了他之外，這裡一個人也沒有，腦後那股疼痛只是更加劇烈，他……他……

幾段不屬於他的記憶硬是闖進了他的腦內，＂嘉爾、聽話，你在擊劍圈大有前途，為什麼要突然放棄？＂、＂嗯、雖然還不成熟，但很有野心，歡迎加入JYP。＂他低下頭，受不了那股脹痛，跪倒在地，＂你真的想要當歌手嗎？我沒有看到你的努力，回家吧，Jackson──＂

＂回家吧，你不適合當歌手。＂在他的記憶裡，JYP從來沒有對他說過這句話，但不知為何，那個男人說這句話的神情與語氣卻深深印在他腦裡，不、這不是他的記憶，這不是他的世界，從地上爬起身，他慌忙地走進更衣室，到處翻找才找到了似乎是他的背包與東西。

拿出手機，上頭的時間讓他更加不敢相信，但也確實了自己穿越了……的事實？2016年，比他原本該存在的時間線早了整整三年，那個玩具並不入他想的那樣只是普通的玩具，而那封信也不是隨便寫得惡作劇，是真的──他不僅回到了三年前，他也不是Got7的一員。

奧運金牌得主──那他的願望也算是實現了吧，靠著牆，王嘉爾坐在了地上，那些記憶還不斷向他襲來，不屬於他的片段，在被淘汰後逼迫自己練習擊劍的日子，逼著自己忘記那個夢想，忘記那群人。隨口說說的願望居然成真了……

若是那封信是真的、玩具也是真的。

他又要從哪裡得到一個真愛之吻呢？

＊

他住的地方其實蠻小的，在被事實擊中後他要比想像中的冷靜，而那些洶湧的記憶也在半小時後慢了下來，只是偶爾，他的後腦還是會有一陣抽痛，他就會接著想起一些他不該記得的東西，換下擊劍服，他照著新記憶中的路線開車回家。

看來奧運金牌得主也沒有太好的收入，他住的地方要比他真正的＂家＂小了不只一倍。更沒有撞球桌或是錄音間，任何人看到這間房，都會可憐這個單調的單身套房。或許他在訪談時被問過很多次，但真的面對眼前的景象時，還是感到不可思議，如果他沒有放棄擊劍的話，原來會變成如此無趣的人嗎？

放下背袋，另一隻手抓著那張皺巴巴的通告單，現在第一目標，就是回到自己的世界，按鈕背後的字已經寫得很清楚了，但真愛之吻是什麼？是愛著自己的人？他愛的人？還是那命中注定的人的吻？王嘉爾哼笑一聲，他離開練習室前還到處找了一遍，都沒有看到那個按鈕的蹤跡。

那該死的真愛之吻就是唯一的解法，咬緊下唇，他知道自己……他知道自己想吻的是誰，卻不知道這個世界的王嘉爾是不是也有相同的想法，揉著後耳那塊不斷刺痛的頭骨，他打開手機，想要藉此多了解這個自己，聊天紀錄裡沒有那幾個人的名字……稍微瀏覽了幾個朋友的聊天內容，轉念一想，打開了推特。

他耐心等著登入畫面，一大串陌生的內容接著跳出，他馬上就意識到那不是他的主要帳號，因為版面上所有的內容──都是關於Got7，他不確定這個嘉爾對他們到底是愛還是恨，只能接著看裡面的內容，新專輯的消息，團綜的直播，還有很多、很多的林在范的照片。

嘴角那抹微笑有點苦澀，他注意到有段轉發的影片被標上了愛心，點開，看見坐在舞台上的只有六個人，不知為何鬆了一口氣，熟悉的背板，他們穿著西裝，是Hard Carry撥放前的直播宣傳，沒看見自己的身影讓他心底一陣古怪，那段三分鐘的片段裡，說話的主要是林在范。

「呃、寫想要學擊劍的是我。」那人從位置上站起，接過了寫了願望的紙，「為什麼啊？我也沒看哥擊劍過。」有謙問，而那人的臉馬上就露出有些尷尬的神情，低低的笑了幾聲，「之前的朋友、那個人一直在練習擊劍，所以我蠻好奇的。」

「喔～～」那些人立刻發出了起鬨的聲音，他聽見珍榮開口，卻沒有認真聽那人說了什麼，只覺得胸口難受，悶悶的、脹脹的，一股那以言語的酸痛，播放完畢的影片跳到了留言區，最頂端的留言寫著＂在范說的是Jackson吧？＂＂之前看他們出道前影片就覺得他們感情很好＂＂現在一定還有再連絡吧？＂＂好希望他們邀請Jackson來喔！＂

＂人家現在是金牌得主了，你們沒看到Jackson從來沒有提過Got7嗎？少在那邊蹭熱度了＂他手一抖，把推特關掉了，那股隱隱的疼痛還在，但卻沒有新的記憶出現──就好像忘記了一件很重要的事情，就好像、就好像少了一點細節，一切都會大不相同。

通訊欄裡沒有任何一個成員的電話，他打給自己的教練。

「我參加……那個通告，我接了。」

＊

錄影的地點就是他們的練習室，在他的記憶裡，他也在這裡錄製了這個節目，但當時他是Got7的成員，是整個節目的一部分，而現在、他只是一個嘉賓，一位導師，一個大該三個小時後就會離開他們的陌生人。好可怕，他從來沒有想像這樣的生活，而當這件事真的發生了，他才意識到那種感覺有多麼的可怕、陌生、奇怪。

他到場時劇組已經架好攝影機了，一個助理急忙跑來跟他解釋流程，而他的教練也在場，同樣還有一位裁判，助理告訴他開頭已經開始錄製了，現在成員們在更衣室裡換衣服，他往外瞥了一眼，負責主持的一樣是榮宰。

「……他們介紹您出現的時候我們會指示您進去。」他點頭，「那麻煩您先去更衣，大概五分鐘後就要開錄了。」「我知道了。」說完，他照著指示進了沒有攝影機的那間更衣室，心臟在胸腔裡狂跳，好奇怪，這種感覺真得很奇怪，他迫不及待想要趕快回到自己的世界。

但到底該怎麼做，心裡卻沒有計畫。

要是，要是真愛之吻沒有效用，他該怎麼辦？

＊

在接下來的時間，他的身體像是開啟了自動模式，就像他在上節目那樣，只要他太累，身體就會自動做出反應，他被介紹出場，自我介紹，在那六個人複雜的目光下教了擊劍的基本功，他不確定那些眼神究竟是怎麼回事，但就以他對那群人的了解，悲傷與陌生大於一切，唯一不同的就是林在范，那人的眼神盯著他，像是要燒出一個洞。

在他被淘汰時，榮宰根本還沒當上練習生，而有謙和BamBam與他也沒有太多的交流，唯一跟他比較熟識的，就那三個，珍榮、Mark還有在范，那段記憶很模糊，他知道自己被淘汰的理由，卻不知道自己表現失常的原因。

當上金牌得主顯然沒有讓他的散光好一點，他瞇著眼看向工作人員高舉的台本，內心卻一直想著，不、流程不應該是這樣的，在他能看清楚那些字前，嘴裡的話先脫口而出：「你們互相比賽，我挑最差的那個來當我的隊友。」榮宰臉上的驚訝是肉眼可見，短短的幾秒，導演向他們點頭，沒有喊卡或是責怪嘉爾突然的提議。

接下了的過程有一股奇怪的既視感，那群人拿著手套打打鬧鬧，就跟他記憶中的一模一樣，只是這一次，他是個外人。看著某一方獲勝時，其他人發出喜悅的驚叫，而他只是微微笑著，在一旁觀察這六個人的交流，幾乎一樣，但卻有微妙的不同。

他注意到的是林在范，也不是說有非常明顯的差別，大該是因為他的目光總是在那人身上，所以──這個林在范有一種說不出的距離感，不是對著他，而是對著其他五個人，他們還是會開玩笑，但都保留了一絲的餘地，就像是怕拍攝結束後林在范真的會把牠們爆揍一頓。

沒有過分的嘲笑，更沒有調侃般的噓聲，他想起自己的在范有多麼柔軟，被忙內圍著鬧時都還能露出無奈的微笑，「今天的在范哥真的很高興。」他穩住腳步，沒有因為嚇到而原地跳起，原本還站在中央的珍榮不知何時走到了他的身側。

「三年了，Jackson，你過的還好嗎？」那人遮住麥克風收音，而他的嘴張張合合，給不出一個答案，好嗎？他不確定，雖然有了這個嘉爾全部的記憶，但跟他自己的生活比起來實在是非常的……一成不變，他忍不住這樣想，嚥了嚥只能擠出一句，「還行。」眼珠子轉啊轉，那群人還在鬧個不停，他沒有注意到林在范已經退到了一邊，遠遠的看著他，「那、那你們呢？」

「你知道的。」那人給了他那個眼神，「沒了你一切都不一樣。」如果是在他的世界，他大概會為了這句話而感到難受，但是──這個嘉爾不一樣，這個嘉爾沒有和他們相處那麼久，沒有那麼的親密，甚至根本沒有撐到出道的那一關，那為什麼──

一旁爆出了一陣歡呼，BamBam甩著手套，打贏了Mark，榮宰轉過頭看向他，幾乎是有禮貌地問，「Jackson哥，那你要選誰呢？」照理說他要選Mark或是珍榮，因為他們兩個輸了，照理說他根本不會選林在范，因為這個嘉爾不會知道他哥是個遊戲黑洞。

「我選在范哥。」這個稱呼脫口而出，幾乎是毫無意識的，那幾個人睜大眼看著他，覺得不可思議、驚訝，「喔呃、我的意思當然不是你表現得不好。」他急忙解釋，但根本不能直說因為自己想選他，「不過還能進步就是了。」老天──這是穿越的副作用？還是這個嘉爾的幽默感幾乎為零？他咬著舌頭，但林在范笑了，一邊說著知道了一邊朝他走來。

那個人伸出手，他下意識地握住，這只讓林在范臉上的笑容更加柔軟，幾乎就跟他的在范一樣──＂他的在范＂，王嘉爾咬了咬下唇，希望自己不要太習慣這個稱呼，「請多指教。」那人柔聲地說，沒了剛剛刺人的感覺，導演在這時侯喊了卡，化妝師立刻跑來替他們整理妝髮。

當助導來跟他解釋接下來的流程時，林在范都在他身邊，沒有離開，他們有三十分鐘的休息時間，攝影機會繼續運作，但所有人能自由活動，餘光能看到忙內倆朝他走來，但很快就被珍榮拉走了，跑去跟他的教練請教擊劍的技巧，王嘉爾尷尬地四處張望，這才想起了自己的目的，真愛之吻……他是為了吻林在范才來的。

「嘿。」那人輕柔的聲音在他耳邊，大概是拍被收音，林在范幾乎貼著他的耳後。「你過的怎麼樣？」一樣的問題，但他卻不覺得自己能再說出＂還行＂這兩個字，他咬著唇，異樣的感覺吞噬著他──從他離開公司後，贏得金牌變成了他的唯一目標。

大概是感覺到他的不自在，林在范伸手，捏了捏他的後頸，王嘉爾哽住喉嚨那聲驚呼，沒有預料到突來的親密，「森啊，你大概是擊劍圈裡最帥的選手了。」他勾起嘴角，突然好想、好想跟林在范撒嬌，他已經很久沒這麼做了，而這個世界的嘉爾大概也是。

「你已經很久沒錄節目了，要是有覺得不舒服或是累，立刻告訴我，好嗎？」他扭過頭去看林在范，「知道了，哥。」聲音軟呼呼的，帶著一點撒嬌的意味，林在范看起來驚訝的同時，卻也很高興的樣子，那雙彎起的眼讓他突然很想念自己的在范。

那人摘掉了領子上的麥克風，拉住他的手。「我、」眼神慌亂看向四周，「我們可以談談嗎？」王嘉爾盯著林在范的眼睛，沒查覺到周圍嘰嘰喳喳的聊天聲已經淡去，「去更衣室，好嗎？」他也把麥克風摘了，忍住腦後突然劇烈的痛楚。

不知為何，他總有一種感覺，即使他與這個世界的嘉爾並不是同一個人，他還是能感受到那些情緒，例如見到那六人時胸口那股悶痛感，例如林在范對他低語時加快的心跳，與抑制不住的難受，最後那點記憶在他腦後，只差這麼一點，所有碎片就要集全。

林在范跟著他進了那間沒有攝影機的更衣室，有開著小窗的房間卻讓他覺得自己要窒息。他猜想現在強吻林在范能不能讓他直接回去，更慘的是──要是回不去該怎麼辦？「森啊。」又來了，對方如此親密地叫他，彷彿這兩年來沒有斷過聯繫。

「關於淘汰賽前那天，我很抱歉。」他只能站在原地盯著林在范瞧，不知道該說什麼，那人指的淘汰賽，大概就是兩年前把王嘉爾送回香港的那一場，「我、我這兩年來一直都想著那一天，要是我沒有拒絕你，要是、要是我答應了，你會不會──」

「會不會還跟我在一起。」那陣刺痛幾乎要刺穿他的腦袋，受不了疼痛，他原地跪了下來，被嚇到的林在范馬上來到了他的身邊，「怎麼了？Jackson？我去叫人！」他壓著後頸說不出話，只能用另一隻手阻止那人立刻奔出更衣室。

最後那一點記憶終於浮現出來，而他大概能理解，為什麼這個嘉爾不想要回憶起來，因為，在三年前，淘汰賽的前一天──

他躺在舞蹈教室的地板上，手臂以外的距離還躺了一個林在范，胸膛起伏，剛剛練習所帶來的喘息還沒平復，＂哥，謝謝你。＂他翻過身，讓自己面對林在范，手在地上摸啊摸的，握住了那人攤開的手，＂謝謝你特地陪我練習到那麼晚。＂

那人深吸了一口氣，接著輕笑了一聲，扭過頭看向他，彎起的眼眸，幾乎全濕的頭髮，林在范伸手撥開他額頭上的濕髮，好親密，王嘉爾能感覺到自己紅了臉，被摸的那塊皮膚火燙的燒──＂哥──＂他開口，聲音要比平時更黏膩了一點。而林在范的眼只是更柔和。

＂嗯？＂

＂我、我喜歡哥。＂

那人臉上的笑淡去了，嘴角的弧度很悲傷，但當時的王嘉爾只是以為對方沒有聽懂，＂呃、是喜歡的喜歡，不是朋友間的──＂

＂我知道。＂

沒說完的話被打斷，他終於閉上嘴，這才察覺氣氛有多冰冷，林在范的手伸向他的後頸，抓住了那唯一會讓他安靜的弱點，＂森啊，我知道。＂手指婆娑，他的背脊一陣顫慄，＂但現在不是時候，不管是對你而言，還是對我而言，你還小，不是真的喜歡我。＂

那隻手移開了，他這才發覺，地板好冷。＂那只是崇拜而已。＂說完，林在范起身，走出了舞蹈教室──而王嘉爾把臉埋進手臂裡，臉上一股濕熱。隔天的比賽，他失常發揮，聽見淘汰那兩個字時，他接受了，在林在范能抓住他前，就飛回了香港──

這就是他被淘汰的原因，王嘉爾想要嘲笑這個自己的脆弱，到底是多笨才會在淘汰賽的前一天告白，卻也……卻也很羨慕這個嘉爾的勇氣，三年了，他才借用了這個身體不到48小時，卻很清楚明白，這個嘉爾的心意依舊沒變。

「哥。」他開口，好不容易穩住了呼吸，林在范把他攬在懷裡，眼神是毫不掩飾的擔憂，「你怎麼了？森啊，哥去叫人來好嗎？」他搖頭，把自己從那個懷抱裡拖了出來，這太──親密了，這……這不是屬於他的時刻，這個在范不是他的，那份愛，也不屬於他。

該死，只希望那個鬼真愛之吻是真的有用，要不然、要不然他真的會後悔到死，「你可以吻我嗎？」他問，臉上染著不自在的紅暈，而林在范臉上的表情更是介於驚訝與喜悅，驚訝大概是因為眼前的人上一秒還在地上哀號，喜悅則是因為──喜歡的人終於給出了回應。

「你可以吻我，然後把你想說的，再跟我說一遍嗎？告訴這個Jackson──」那道眉皺起，如果不是現在的氣氛十分緊繃，林在范大概會以為他瘋了，「告訴他，你喜歡他、你愛他，好嗎？」那幾個字在他舌尖有如刀割，他也想聽……他也想聽那人的聲音充滿愛意、低啞而深沉。

但他不行，這不是他的，他愛的不是他。所以他舉起雙手，捧住那人的臉，接著用力的，把他們的唇撞在一起，嗑到了牙齒，出了點血，這他媽的真愛之吻最好不要玩弄他的情緒，那是他與林在范第一個吻，他不想要溫柔、不想要這個吻太過完美。

因為他知道，當他回到現實，沒有機會再來一次。

他不想，留念一個不屬於自己的吻──

＊

胸腔裡的空氣像是被擠壓，怦怦的心，跳著跳著，就要從他的嘴裡跳了出來──睜眼，迎接他的是陽光，是他的客廳、是那扇沒關的窗戶吹進來的涼風，一隻手摀住了心臟的位置，怦怦、過大的心跳在他的掌心下顫動，他深深吸了口氣，慢慢呼出。

是夢？但一切太過鮮明，他從沒在夢醒後還能如此記得其中的細節，扭著痠痛的背部，才發現那個小玩具卡在他的腰後，他把那個按鈕拿起，輕輕一按還是那滑稽的音效。就當作是夢吧──太陽穴脹痛著，腦袋裡的記憶還和夢裡的攪和在一起。

他想起林在范的眼睛，想起在夢裡面他們的距離有多近，不知道──那個林在范有沒有好好把話說出口，想著想著，胸口覺得酸悶，那股疼痛蔓延到指尖，是他再熟悉不過的滋味，忌妒，好忌妒能相愛的他、能得到回應的他。

把小玩具丟在桌上，他起身去打開音響，試著阻擋那些瘋狂的念頭，通往浴室的路上，他將衣物一件件脫去，最後踏上磁磚地時他已是赤腳光裸的，浴室的毛玻璃布滿熱氣，只希望熱水能洗去這場夢境，客廳裡的音樂迴盪，在浴室裡聽不清，但也不至於完全寂靜。

披上浴袍，他大概在浴室裡待了有三十分鐘之久，走出布滿霧氣的空間，旋律的聲音只是更加清晰──拐彎準備走進臥室，王嘉爾卻突然停下了腳步，被那個人的聲音震在原地，他有把這首歌放到撥放清單裡嗎？他怎麼不記得自己有這麼做過。

但他卻記得幾年前，林在范寫完這首歌的時候，他貪心的問＂哥！這首歌是寫給我的嗎？＂是寫給他的嗎？當時只是開玩笑才那麼問的，只是想逗逗那個人，心底甚至期望對方會順著他的玩笑接下去，但林在范沒有，從來都沒有。

到底是哪裡出錯了，他不該喜歡上自己的朋友、隊長──他不該喜歡上自己少數能依靠的人，他不該喜歡上……一個不喜歡他的人。突然覺得鼻尖很酸，剛剛試圖沖掉的畫面只是更加清晰，夢裡那個林在范的笑眼，和短暫的、嘴唇互處時的溫度。

真愛之吻──在他的世界裡，那個真愛之吻，也是林在范嗎？用毛巾胡亂擦乾頭髮，他轉念一想，考慮著現在去公司後被罵的機率，他還記得經紀人哥哥取消了他的練習，但他只是很想、很想見他，大概是以為看到他的臉，自己就能清醒一點。

進臥室換上了整套的運動服，帽子往還沒全乾的頭髮上一壓，背袋裡塞了錢包、手機和鑰匙，在客廳那盞燈熄滅之前，他把那個按鈕丟進了袋裡。

天知道他最好別再用那個玩具，帶著──

只是以防萬一。

＊

他們並不是一直都很吵鬧的，他知道在攝影機前，他們所呈現的模樣一直都是吵雜、熱鬧、有活力的樣子，但並不總是這樣的，當攝影機沒有運轉，當他們只是在練習、開會、甚至是聚餐的時候，其實很安靜。

進公司的時候有幾個人跟他打招呼，一部分的人看起來很驚訝，想必是知道他今天不需要來練習的消息，但也都沒有出口詢問，畢竟這也不是王嘉爾第一次被勒令休息後偷偷溜進公司裡，按下熟悉的樓層按鈕，電梯裡沒有其他人在，扭過頭去看鏡中的自己。

鬍渣已經刮乾淨了，但眼下的黑眼圈可不是剃刀能劃掉的──還行，看起來還行，不是太糟，自己更累的樣子他們都見過了，叮的一聲，他來到了練習室的樓層，遠遠就能聽到新歌從音響放出來的聲音，大概又忘了關練舞室的門。

踏進練舞室裡，沒見到老師的蹤影，珍榮和Mark在沙發上攤著，三個忙內在地上，大概在看什麼貓咪影片，「在范哥呢？」他聽見自己的聲音，卻沒有意識到自己開口，那五個人抬頭，目光一起朝他看來，「你不是在家休息？」先回答的是珍榮，眼鏡後的眉頭緊緊皺起，「呀，我早上給你訊息以為你還在睡呢。」接著是Bam，他掏出手機，的確有幾封未讀短信。

＂哥好點沒啊？＂、＂今天練習別過來，經紀人哥已經說要讓你休息了＂、＂哥真是把我們嚇壞了！＂、＂還在睡？醒來記得回訊。＂零零散散的通知在他的畫面上。其中還有些莫名其妙的貼圖和表情包，他嚥了嚥，假裝自己沒有察覺其中沒有林在范的訊息。

「我──我在家很無聊。」他扯了扯嘴角，幾個弟弟也對他的藉口感到很疑惑的樣子，「但是我們等一下就要繼續練了──啊！不然等練完，一起去吃飯？」有謙開心的說著，只差沒有從地上跳起來抱他了，他給了他們一個疲憊的微笑，直到珍榮起身攬住他，接著一個又一個的，層層把他抱住，在他背後的人是Mark。

「下次別再這樣了。」那人低聲地說，這種時候總是讓他特別的想……哭，清了清喉嚨，嚥下嘴裡的哽咽，一進門就問的問題再次脫口而出，「哥呢？」那群人僵住了身體，雖然沒有直接說出名字，但他們都知道，在這個團裡，王嘉爾只叫一個人哥。

「在范哥在智雅姊姊那裡。」他扯了扯嘴角，卻沒辦法像剛剛那樣微笑──吳智雅是他們新來的行程助理，說是新來、其實不盡然，畢竟也是從另一個部門調過來的。「喂！」榮宰朝BamBam打了一下，睜大的眼睛十分驚慌。

他知道林在范和那個姊姊關係好，卻不知道是連休息時間都會特意去拜訪的對象。「森啊，你不要亂想。」珍榮警告道，「哥是因為有事才去找智雅姊的。」他無話可說，只是悶悶地回了一聲，「我去一下洗手間。」說完，他掙脫那個懷抱，再度離開了練舞室。

不是真的想去洗手間，但一下跟這麼多人接觸，感覺有點──太過了，通往洗手間的走廊有公司開放的休息室，他沒有刻意慢下腳步，卻還是能聽見裡面談話的聲音，「拜託了，姊。這幾天一定要空下來。」他沒有勇氣探頭去看，腳步卻停了下來。

「嗯──你這樣會害我被公司罵的，在范啊，我很為難啊。」嘴上那麼說，姊姊的語氣聽起來卻也不是很生氣，王嘉爾咬住下唇，踏出的步伐猶疑不定，「姊之前不是說想要那個口紅？我給你買吧，拜託一定要把那幾天空出來。」

空出來是要做什麼？約會？他們是情人的關係嗎？為什麼要給智雅姊買口紅？為什麼──為什麼林在范聽起來像是在撒嬌一樣？在那女人能回應之前，他沉重的雙腿終於邁開腳步，幾乎是用跑的，跑進了洗手間裡──

＊

「太狡猾了！如果我真的讓你送的話，不就成壞人了嗎？」吳智雅懊惱地嘆氣，眼前的人卻睜大眼睛，對她投射請求的目光，「哎、智雅姊，你是我唯一能拜託的人了。」

「好啦！我知道Jackson這陣子真的是累壞了。」她用手打了那人的肩膀，「就三天，我最多只能空出三天，再多就會被發現。」林在范揚起嘴角，眼睛瞇成了一線，「謝謝姊姊！」

「你啊，為什麼不讓Jackson知道啊？還偷偷求我給他放假。」

林在范咬了咬唇，眼裡染上了一絲寵溺。

「要是讓森尼知道我把他的行程排空。」

「他一定會生氣的。」

＊

這感覺真的很差，明知道那不是事實，卻還是忍不住覺得──沒有人需要他。心臟在他胸腔裡狂跳，感覺腦袋無法運作，幾乎要喘不過氣，呼吸頻率加快，意識越來越不清晰，他知道接下來會發生什麼，因為已經發生過太多次了，不行──不能再暈倒了。

把冷水潑在臉上，王嘉爾摀住嘴好減緩自己吸氣的頻率，吸、吐──腦袋裡緩緩數著，慢慢讓吸吐的節奏跟上，幾分鐘後他的心跳終於恢復，但心底卻還是有一種要暈倒的感覺，好難受，曾幾何時他的思緒無法再閃著亮光，曾幾何時他的想法已被黑暗包覆。

他不該這樣的。被情緒牽制，被那些事物影響，有的時候，他忍不住想，為了夢想，他到底放棄了多少東西，自由被限制，那是一定的、隱私被窺探，這無法避免，但在他兩頭飛的時候，是不是也把他們之間的距離拉遠了？

聽不懂他們的笑話，跟不上他們說話的節奏，明明待在同一個空間，卻覺得格格不如，他們沒有向他隱瞞，卻多出了很多他不知道的事，只因為他當時並不在場。曾以為無論過了多少時間，他們之間的羈絆永遠不變，但在這一分秒，卻有了質疑。

他不會懷疑他們彼此間的信任，只是──手機鈴聲在空曠的洗手間裡迴盪，往褲管擦了擦自己還沾的水珠的手，往背包裡一陣搜索，才把手機撈了出來，同時──咖，那個玩具被他的動作帶了出來，在他腳邊滾了一圈，接著，倒在了他的鞋尖旁。

畫面上閃爍著林在范的名字──最愛的隊長哥。他的視線卻往腳邊看，他撿起按鈕，同時按下了接聽，「喂？」那人些微惱怒的聲音立刻傳了過來。

「他們跟我說了，你來了？不是讓你在家休息嗎？」任何人都能聽出林在范語氣裡的擔憂，但此刻的王嘉爾不行──他、他太……脆弱了，嚥了嚥，不知道第幾次嚥下了那口哽咽，「喔、我就是來看看。」他小心地回道，不想讓對方聽到他的難受。

「你為什麼總是這樣？」林在范沒有放軟音調，他甚至能聽到珍榮在後面說著＂哥、好了，別這樣。＂王嘉爾低下頭，把玩著手裡那個玩具，手指再一次的，蹭過那一個單字──wish，「Jackson啊──」那人的話還來不及說出口。

這一次，他不會許很難的願望，這一次，只是一個簡單的要求，他相信自己不需要跟另一個嘉爾搶，也能實現──「哥，我只是希望──」他哽咽著，林在范的聲音安靜了下來。

「我只是希望、我能像以前一樣，對你撒嬌，好不好？」

「Jackson？你怎──」

他按下按鈕，有些刺耳的音樂響起，然後──

＊

不笑的時候，大家說他心情不好。不搞笑的話，大家說他不在乎自己的工作。但什麼是在乎、什麼是不在乎，又有誰知道？他可以表面上風平浪靜假裝一切都很好，他可以大聲喧嘩來掩飾自己的不開心，到最後──連他都不知道自己在想什麼。

他想起以前練習生的時候，可能因為他愛黏著他哥的緣故，所以練習後他們總愛去便利店閒晃，他想起以前無論發生什麼事，只要喊聲哥──林在范就會幫他想辦法，耐著性子跟王嘉爾用破爛的韓語對話，那時候他們都是孩子，沒有煩惱，沒有憂傷，每天只要想著吃睡、努力練習，想著要達成自己的夢想。然而長大了，人是不是懂得越多就越不容易快樂呢？

以前的他真的很喜歡跟林在范撒嬌，他知道那個哥哥不喜歡親密接觸，卻還是會故意去抱他、牽他的手，林在范總是遷就、笑著，也不會推開。那讓王嘉爾覺得自己很特別，所以他變本加厲，常常賴在哥哥的身上，把頭靠在那人的肩上，又或是乾脆掛著別動。

他曾以為他們會一直這樣，直到老的走不動了，他還是會在林在范說無聊的笑話時笑倒在他身上。不過才幾年的時間，只能說事情永遠都不會是想像中的那樣。林在范開始變的冷淡，雖然大多是在鏡頭前，但這點還是讓他覺得很受傷。

回到宿舍，他還是可以盡情的跟哥抱怨，然後看林在范頭點著點著，就這麼進入了夢鄉。接著他們搬離宿舍，一切就都變了。他不知道自己什麼時後能跟那人獨處，他也不確定林在范是否還想嘰嘰喳喳的聽他說話，看到那人在鏡頭移開的那一瞬間，露出疲憊的眼神，就什麼話也說不出口，他眼看著彼此之間的距離越來越遠──卻什麼辦法都沒有。

「Jack！你怎麼還在這裡？」睜開眼，王嘉爾扭過頭，BamBam從玻璃門後探頭進來，他看著那人偏粉的髮色，雙脣微啟，卻不知道該說什麼，「你又睡著了？」這個弟弟真的很大聲──他勾起嘴角，環視自己的周遭，才發現自己在錄音室裡，不是公司的錄音室，他很確定，但還是有種莫名的熟悉感。

他希望自己不會再到另一個夢裡去，但很顯然的──這不是他的時空，清了清喉嚨，咬了咬乾澀的唇，感受腦後那股疼痛再度蔓延，「不小心就睡著了，我待會兒就走。」在那劇烈的疼痛來襲之前，他想要先把BamBam支開，只希望這個弟弟能在此刻聽話一點。

「不要忘了在范哥在樓下等你。」說完，調皮的弟弟對他眨眼，他給那人一個微笑，希望自己沒有露出異狀，接著──咖一聲，門關了，一切又恢復了寧靜。他第一步是先抓起自己的手機，而王嘉爾由衷希望自己別開始習慣這個詭異的穿越遊戲。

那個願望，比起想要實現，更像是說給林在范聽的，那是氣話、是人真的走頭無路之時，會說出來的──說完會後悔的話。把畫面按開，先映入他眼簾的是時間，三月二十八日──他很驚訝自己在生日的時候居然待在韓國，七點三十二分，已過了晚餐時間。

第一個闖入的記憶很近，就在剛剛，他們舉辦了一場生日派對，七個人聚在一起，在他家的……客廳？他的記憶是這麼說的，但王嘉爾很確定這裡的擺設跟他的公寓毫無相似之處，為了確認年份他只好把螢幕解鎖，把拇指按了上去，然後──

鎖屏畫面從那張黑白風景照變成了一張合照，兩個人的，在那些小小的方塊圖標下面，是他跟林在范，他歪著頭靠在他哥哥的肩上，而林在范同樣歪過頭，把腦袋靠在他頭上，兩人臉上的燦爛微笑是他最熟悉的那種，他手指顫抖，按開了行事曆。

2021年，是兩年後的未來，又一個不屬於他的世界。他許了什麼願？想跟林在范撒嬌？那是什麼蠢願望？他幾乎不敢去想這個林在范跟他究竟是什麼關──是情侶。他的記憶很明白的告訴他了，如果在上一個夢裡，那個嘉爾藏著掖著不想讓他知道一切。

那這個嘉爾幾乎可以是非常自豪地想要讓他知道所有。向後癱倒在躺椅上，一個又一個記憶闖入他的腦內，那些與他重疊、相似的，以及完全不同、尚未發生的。這個嘉爾沒有回中國發展，他大多數的時間都待在韓國，他的父母甚至也住在韓國。

這不禁讓他想，要是當初JYP讓他選擇發展路線時，他做出了別的決定，是否也會踏上這樣的路？但猜測是沒用的，更多細碎的事件進入他的腦海，這個嘉爾從出道以來就一直擁有所有人的陪伴，從來都不孤單，即使如次，卻也沒有很快就跟林在范在一起。

天──他真的不想知道，但除了穩處呼吸忍住疼痛，他無處可逃。只能讓那些回憶告訴他。三年前的今天，就在他生日的時候──

公司的走廊一片漆黑，他將手扶在牆上，沿路摸黑想要找到回練習室的路，今天練習一整天都沒有休息，不過偷閒去化妝室洗把臉，原本還亮著得燈就突然都滅了，大概是停電，他想著，拿出手機打開了手電筒，沿路上叫著自己隊友的名字。

＂哥！你們還在練習室嗎？＂他朝裡面喊，手電筒還沒往裡面照，根本看不見任何人的蹤跡，＂是停電了嗎？＂他一邊嘟囔著，一邊走進練習室，四處張望才發下自己的隊友不見蹤影，剛剛的冷靜才逐漸散去，緊接而來的是慌亂與──

＂森啊！生日快樂！＂一道拉炮直接在他耳邊炸開，他嚇的原地跳起，而剛剛不見的六個傢伙，在蛋糕的燭火下現身，那幾個人圍著他，開始高歌生日快樂，而當時他的根本不記得那天是自己的生日、說完全不記得是騙人的，但累了一整天，他還真的沒有多想。

＂許願！許願！＂有謙把蛋糕塞到他的面前，王嘉爾閉上眼，低下頭，假裝許了願，但其實什麼都沒想，因為他的願願，已經都實現了。深吸一口氣，鼓起臉頰，接著一口氣把蠟燭吹熄，一群人鬧哄哄的，完全不管周遭是不是一片漆黑。

珍榮指揮BamBam去開燈，而在光明回歸之前，一個人從背後抱住了他，溫熱的氣息在他耳邊，＂森啊，生日快樂。＂是林在范，他咬住下唇，忍不住往哥哥的身上又靠緊了一些，＂許了什麼願？＂那人問道，而王嘉爾只是想開個玩笑，於是他說──

＂我希望哥會答應我的告白。＂燈光亮起，他扭過身，掙開對方的懷抱的同時對上了那雙眼睛，林在范笑著，＂好，你的願望實現了。＂

在所有人疑惑的目光下，林在范挖了一口蛋糕往他臉上一抹。

＂我答應你＂

這個記憶進入他腦內的時候，他的心臟很痛，就像是被緊緊抓住了，在別人的手心裡擠壓著，幾乎無法跳動，他試圖去忽略記憶接下來的部分，那個嘉爾是如何跳進林在范的懷裡，往那人臉上留下又濕又響的親吻。這個嘉爾很幸運。上個嘉爾有勇氣。

而他什麼都沒有──頭痛開始緩解，他開始思索這個嘉爾為何會在生日會後一個人待在錄音室裡，但腦袋只是跳出更多無用的訊息，＂那個，森啊，我們都在一起一年了？是不是該一起住了？＂、＂嘉嘉？你說你跟在范──傻孩子，別哭了。我們只希望你快樂就好了。＂、＂小心點，你們知道這種消息對藝人的影響，但是……我不會反對。＂

到了這個關鍵點，他才意識到，這裡不是公司、更不是公寓，是他與林在范的家。他的生日並不只是他的生日，更是他們兩個在一起的紀念日，從記憶和BamBam剛剛擠眉弄眼的神情看來，他的隊友完全知情──

王嘉爾起身，走向一旁放著黑膠唱片的玻璃櫃，在櫃子的第二層擺了一些玩具與擺設，這個嘉爾在生日會後便找了個藉口說要去錄音室整理一些檔案，但事實卻是──他把手伸向那辛普森玩具的身後，手指輕撫，一個帶著絨毛的小盒落入他的手中。

紅絲絨的方形小盒，他發顫的雙手打開了那個盒子，就像是打開了潘朵拉的寶盒。裡面裝著的不是戒指，而是兩枚耳環，銀色的，一個是基本的圓環，一個則帶著長鏈的掛飾，但唯一相似的點是，在內圈都刻著一排，不近看根本無法識別的文字。

You make me rise when I fall.

＊

又一個不屬於他的時刻，在這個值得慶祝的日子，他不請自來，還打斷了最重要的事情，該怎麼辦？下樓去強吻林在范好讓自己這個不速之客趕快滾蛋？王嘉爾低下頭，也不知道自己從何開始就直接把林在范當成了真愛之吻的對象。

那個小盒還在他手裡，腳步卻遲遲無法挪動，他該怎麼做？向上一次一樣跟林在范要求一個吻？他甚至不知道這個林在范會怎麼對待他，會不會發現他根本不是──「森啊？」他下意識把那個小盒塞進口袋裡，慌忙抬頭，直接對上了那探頭進來的人的眼睛。

「其他人都走了，你還沒忙完嗎？」林在范的語氣柔柔的，音量不大，但在安靜的空間裡，能完美的傳進他的耳際，搖頭，他沒能開口，只怕自己的語氣會先一步透露出他的焦慮，「你怎麼了？」但很顯然的，光是簡單的肢體動作，這個林在范都能發覺他的不對勁，那人踏了進來，讓玻璃門在身後關上，溫熱的手掌捧住了他的臉，手指撥開他眼前的髮絲。

「嗯？是哪裡不舒服嗎？」那些手指撫過他的額頭，像是在確認他的體溫，接著下滑，捏了捏他的後頸，像是在給貓搔癢一樣，按壓著他的下巴，這個林在范，好溫柔──這幾日下來的委屈在他胸腔裡越滾越大，「哥──」他軟軟的喊，看林在范皺起眉頭，卻依舊溫柔的目光。

「我的森尼怎麼啦？」天知道他有多想直接一頭撞進那人的懷裡，只有王嘉爾知道，他不是那人口中的那個＂森尼＂，「我、我……」鼻尖酸酸的，一直忍著的熱淚終於沿著眼眶滾了出來，「哎、Jackson啊，剛剛不是還很高興嗎？怎麼突然就──」

沒有猶豫，沒有遲疑，林在范把他拉進懷裡，讓他把那些淚水蹭在他的衣襟上，讓王嘉爾把臉埋進他的胸膛，小臉皺成一團，紅通通的，他們就這樣在原地待了很久，而他內心小小的聲音說希望能就這樣待著，一輩子都不要分開。

揉著他後頸的手再度捧起他的臉，接著──林在范低頭，親吻他通紅的鼻頭，接著是紅腫的眼皮、緊皺的眉心、臉頰上的淚珠，還有──在那雙薄唇能落下之前，他用手摀住了自己的嘴，抬起低垂的眼眸，看見那人又驚又憂的的雙眸。

「不讓我親你嗎？」那人嘟囔的問著，嘴唇緊貼著他手指的隙縫，「森尼不是最喜歡哥哥親你了嗎？」這一瞬間，他好希望自己就是這個王嘉爾，因為這樣，他就能毫不猶豫地把手移開，與林在范交換一個親柔的吻，但他不行。明知道該回去自己的世界，卻想要再待久一點。

搖頭，他沒有把手放下來，林在范沒有因此失去耐心，只是又把他抱緊了一些，「聽話。」潔白的齒貝咬著他的手背，「讓我吻你。」他的耳朵熱呼呼的，臉也因為摀著的緣故變得更加通紅，「Jackson啊，哥哥真的很想親親你──」那人拖長的語調像是在撒嬌一樣，心跳加速的同時又覺得要融化了，好痛苦。

「不、不行。」王嘉爾終於把手放了下來，但在林在范能反應前，把臉埋進了那人的肩膀上。對方用雙手揉了揉他的背，「為什麼？」說話的熱氣撒在他耳邊，「因為──」他瘋了，但他覺得自己該誠實，「我不是你的Jackson。」

當距離被拉開，當他終於有勇氣看向林在范的雙眼，那人臉上竟然沒有一絲驚訝。「我知道。」沒有戴戒指的手穿入他的髮間，弄亂他頭上沒有造型過的頭髮，驚訝的是王嘉爾，他瞪大雙眼，張著嘴卻不知道該說什麼，而那個林在范只是笑了，手指輕點他的鼻尖。

「我的Jackson是不會拒絕我的吻的。」

＊

根據這個林在范的說法，很顯然他不是唯一一個收到那個玩具的嘉爾，「去年的時候，那個東西跟其他粉絲信一起送了過來。」林在范領著他走入客廳，而王嘉爾只是不安的站在原地，他看著空間的擺設，撞球檯、小酒吧、甚至還有比錄音室裡更龐大的黑膠唱片櫃，他們彼此的喜好參雜在一起，不同卻又相互合一。

在那人的指示下他坐了下來，林在范說要給他弄杯喝的，嘟嘟囔囔的走進了廚房裡。就在這一刻，一隻貓從沙發下竄了出來，貼著他的腳轉了一圈，「Nora？」他低聲喚著，暹羅貓只是睜大了藍眼看著他，彷彿知道他並不是同一個人，他彎下腰讓貓嗅了嗅他的指尖，而Nora咪了一聲，蹭了蹭他的手心，快步消失在走廊的盡頭。

他想，其他貓是不是也躲在那裡。「那個世界的我有養貓嗎？」突來的問題打斷了他的思緒，抬頭，他接過林在范遞來的馬克杯，「呃、嗯──你養了五隻貓。」冒著熱氣的綠茶香氣充斥他的鼻間，王嘉爾小心翼翼的吹了吹，「真的？五隻？」

那個林在范在他對面的單人座上坐了下來，手裡拿的顯然是冰飲，玻璃杯裡還有冰塊，「你沒有五隻貓嗎？」他驚喜的問，很猶豫要不要喝一口，又怕太燙，「嗯沒有、」那人杯子裡的冰塊喀拉喀拉的──「森尼一直說他想要養狗，所以我就──」

那人嘴裡說的是他的名字，但卻像是在說另一個人的事，就像這個林在范沒有養五隻貓一樣，他們相似、但又完全不同。他低頭啜了一口，發現茶雖然燙卻沒有灼傷他的舌頭，不算過濃的綠茶裡還放了一點薄荷，沒有開口問，只知道這大概是這個世界的王嘉爾的喜好。

「呃、不說貓了。」林在范清了清喉嚨，「我想說的是──你也收到了那個按鈕了對嗎？說是可以實現願望的那個？」放下茶杯，王嘉爾點了點頭，從林在范說的時間看來，那個禮物是他們在一起後才送來的，忍不住好奇，他問，「他有許願嗎？」

林在范的眉毛高高挑起，「許了。」嘴角微翹，彷彿那是什麼有趣的記憶，「他啊，以為那是惡作劇，說什麼，喔好想要吃冰淇淋之後就按了那個按鈕。」他抿唇，心裡預想的到那個嘉爾大概會被送去別的世界──卻不知道從旁人的眼裡看來是什麼景象。

「他就像是暈到了一樣。」說道這，林在范顯然有些不開心的，「按下按鈕的那一瞬間暈了過去。我嚇壞了……」玻璃杯在那人手裡搖啊搖的，「但是大概幾秒的時間，他醒了過來，開始對我大吼大叫說我很壞，給珍榮買冰淇淋卻不給他買。」

「說我威脅他，要一個吻才要給他吃冰。」那人的嘴嘟了起來，大概是想到自己的Jackson吻了另一個林在范的樣子，「但是他才剛吻我，就醒來了，根本沒有吃到冰淇淋。」這時林在范低笑了幾聲，想來接下來的記憶是相當愉快的，他猜那大該包含了親吻與甜食──

「我說那個玩具讓他做夢，他卻很堅持的告訴我他去了別的世界，平行宇宙什麼的，和我扯了一堆漫威電影的時空理論的東西……」他們看著彼此，林在范的眼睛卻不是在看他，看著他的眼睛，卻好像在看其中的靈魂。

「你相信他嗎？」

「我相信。」

不知道為什麼，這句話刺傷了他，讓他忍不住想，自己的在范是否也像這樣信任他，大概是感知到他的不安，林在范再度清了清嗓，「那你呢？你又是許了什麼願才到這裡來？」如果可以，他真想一把抓住那人的臉，好讓自己快點回到原本的世界，那個蠢願望──那個他不該許的願望，那個根本不會真的實現的……「我說、我希望自己可以跟你撒嬌──」他的聲音小如細蚊，但就從林在范的表情看來，那人一定聽到了。

他也希望自己的林在范能露出那樣滿意的笑容，「嗯？」那人應了一聲，臉上的笑容很快的沉了下來，「你為什麼要許這個願？那個世界的我對你不好嗎？」皺起的眼眉染上了些許的怒氣，「不、不是那樣，他只是──」

深吸一口氣，他已經很久沒有這種感覺了，這幾年來他只是把所有情緒堆積在心底，無處可發，當別人問他、關心他時，他也很習慣用一句沒關係搪塞過去。而現在，林在范看著他，彷彿他的心情是這世上最重要的事情，忽略掉這個在范根本不屬於他的事實，他幾乎感到──快樂。

於是他開口，從一年前他搬出宿舍講起，從他開始兩頭飛不停講起，從他明明屬於這裡卻感到格格不如開始講起，他省略了一些部分，例如他是如何在深夜回到宿舍，偷偷看林在范睡著的模樣，例如他有多喜歡林在范──喜歡到即使他悄悄交了幾個女朋友都無法斷清對他的思緒。但這個林在范能猜到，天，他的哥哥不論在哪個世界直覺都準的驚人。

尤其他講到了許願的那部分，在王嘉爾輕描淡寫的說著自己暈倒的事情，他能看到那人的臉是如何皺起，「他、在范哥──我的在范哥大概已經不想管我了，他一定覺得我很麻煩。」最後這句話是擠出來了，王嘉爾扭著鼻子不讓眼淚流出。

「Jackson啊，你錯了。」那人說這句話的語氣，跟他記憶裡的那個人一膜一樣。「要是我……＂你的在范＂真的覺得麻煩，他是絕對不會管你的。至少我就是這樣。」林在范沒有笑，他也不知道那人的語氣要怎麼形容，只是突然想起林在范好久以前跟他說的＂粉絲喜歡你，是喜歡你這個人，而不是你做了什麼＂

「他知道嗎？」

「知道什麼？」

「你喜歡他。」直接、了斷的，王嘉爾咬緊了下唇，搖頭。而那人嘆了口氣，「我們在一起之前，曾經有一段時間，我……我很迷惘。我不知道該怎麼對待他，我不知道他喜不喜歡我，但他又這麼的──令人擔心。」

「我怕我靠的太近，他會發現。離的太遠，他就會被別人搶走。」玻璃杯裡的冰塊融化了，林在范第一次，沒有看著他，「我想把這世界上最好的都給他，但他的一舉一動，都像是要離開我。我覺得……很害怕，Jackson啊，你不是唯一感到疏遠的那一個。」

他想大吼，他想告訴林在范這個情況根本於他不同，因為他的在范……他的林在范根本不喜歡他，又怎麼會害怕失去。「你不相信。」他搖頭，他真的不信，如果林在范真的喜歡他，又怎麼會拒絕他的親密，或是──疏離他。

沉重的氣氛壓在他的身上，在這個開心的日子他幾乎對這個林在范和王嘉爾感到抱歉，卻又想著，該習慣了，他的出現總是毀掉別人的一天。「你知道他之後許了什麼願嗎？」就像是要把他從負面的思想抽離，林在范開口，「為了證明那個玩意兒真的有用，他又許了一次願。」

「他說＂希望我跟在范可以永遠在一起。＂但什麼事都沒有發生，他沒有暈到，甚至沒有開始對我大吼大叫，我說那個東西是騙人的，叫他別鬧了。你知道他說什麼嗎？」當林在范提起這件事時，他沒有馬上回想起這件事情，然而他們現在已經談了那麼久了，這段嘉爾的記憶終於進到了他的腦子裡。

「他說──沒有變化，是因為──」

「願望已經實現了。」他們同時說出口，林在范驚訝的看著他，展開的眼眉在下一秒變得柔和，「因為我們會永遠在一起，所以那個願望根本沒有存在的必要。」林在范站起身，而他那杯飲品已經見底，一層水珠貼在玻璃杯的周圍，那人走向他，跪在他面前。

「我想說的是，Jackson啊，已經成真的東西是不會實現的。」這句話聽起來像是什麼謎語，他想跟這個林在范說他聽不懂，但是那人輕撫他的臉頰，手掌心有些涼涼的，「你回去之後要記得，我是最好的那個在范。」反駁的話已經竄上他的嘴邊。

那個在范卻貼了過來，「至少我沒有在你抱怨的時候睡著，不是嗎？」飄忽的語調消失在他們接觸的唇上──林在范乾燥的、柔軟的唇貼著他，就跟他想像中的一樣完美。

好想就這樣，不要醒來。

＊

「Jackson！Jackson啊！」睜開眼──林在范放大的臉龐就在他面前，那人一隻手輕拍著他的臉頰，另一隻手把他牢牢的抱在懷裡，那個按鈕就在他的手心中，「在范哥？」他問，那人緊皺著眉，看見他逐漸聚焦的雙眼，才慢慢鬆了口氣，「你又暈到了。」那人說，把腰上的手又抓緊了一些，「森啊，哥帶你去醫院，你站得起來嗎？」

他又暈倒了？王嘉爾轉頭看著四周，發現自己還在洗手間裡，只是剛剛電話那一頭的人，現在就在他的面前，他想起另一個在范說的，許願後會短暫暈倒的情況，張開嘴卻不知道該怎麼解釋，＂我不是真的暈倒。＂＂哥我沒事。＂這些話他沒能說出口，林在范就把他從地上拉了起來，那個按鈕還在他手裡，「我、我沒事，不需要去醫院。」

這句話在他腦袋裡聽起來溫柔多了──「Jackson，你、你為什麼總是這樣？」剛剛的擔憂與溫柔已被怒火代替，林在范咬緊下唇，「現在不是逞強的時候。」又是這樣，明明他只是想要做好自己，但到頭來卻是他的錯，無論是網路上的言論，還是……現在。

「我到底怎樣了？」抑制的委屈終於爆發，王嘉爾甩開那人扶著他的手，只差一點就因為步伐不穩又跌了下去，「哥一直問我為什麼總是這樣，但我到底做了什麼……」說話的聲音帶了點鼻音，他扭過頭不去看那人受傷的神情。

沉默在他們之間蔓延，空氣像利刃一樣把他割的遍體麟傷，這種時候他就恨透了林在范不懂得說話的嘴，他就恨透了那人不停運轉卻不會表達的腦袋，他想起另一個世界的林在范是多麼的坦然，他想著，是不是另一個王嘉爾讓他變成了那樣。

「你總是──」他抬頭，對那人的開口感到很驚訝，「你總是不管自己的健康、你總是想著自己的夢想……你離夢想越近──」被他握在手裡的玩具幾乎要被他的力度捏碎，「就離我越遠。」

「你總是把所有事都壓抑住，森啊──你是不是覺得哥哥已經不可靠了，是不是已經覺得……不需要我了？」

這些日子來他專注於自己的感受，卻從來都沒有想過林在范是怎麼想的，一抹微笑在那人臉上綻放，林在范的笑容總是帶給他溫暖，但此刻卻那麼悲傷，「聽到你說還想跟我撒嬌，我真的很高興，但是──我已經搞不懂了。Jackson啊，你到底想要什麼？」

他想要什麼？有了自己的團隊、做了自己的音樂，擁有貼心的粉絲、和體諒他的家人、朋友，他有了這世界上多數人都想要的生活，到底還有什麼不甘？「我想要……」只剩最後一個願望了，他昏沉的腦袋在這一刻突然很清醒，另一個在范對他的提示在他腦內迴盪，＂已經成真的東西是不會實現的＂那個按鈕在他掌心裡，他甚至不需要低頭，都可以摸出上頭那一排小字的痕跡。

「我想要在范哥喜歡我。」那句話從他嘴裡脫出，像是燙嘴的秘密，他隨即按下手裡的玩具，等著這個小玩意兒把他從現在的情況中解救，滑稽的音效──他緊閉雙眼，最後一個音節落下，他還站在原地，沒有變化。

──已經成真的東西是不會實現的。

他睜開眼，林在范看著他，滿臉通紅。「我──」那句話的意義現在才真的擊中了他，他許了願希望林在范喜歡他，但他還在這，在自己原本的世界，那就表示──「你喜歡我？」大概是因為事實太衝擊，也有可能試突來的喜悅讓他克制不住自己，一個大大的笑容在他臉上綻放。

王嘉爾十分肯定自己現在看起來像個瘋子，又或者──他真的瘋了，「那個在范說的是真的。」這句話他沒有大聲的說，只是在自己嘴裡嘟嘟囔囔的，但接下來，「哥會這樣對我都是因為，你喜歡我？」確認事實後，這個問題根本不需要閃避，這幾個字在他舌尖上幾乎是跳躍的音符。

「你這小子──」林在范把臉埋進了手掌之中，但他還是能看見那人紅透的耳尖，「你先是暈倒了兩次，完全不聽我的話，現在突然問我是不是喜歡你？」瘋了──這幾天大起大落的心情終於好了起來，「哥會罵我，不知道該怎麼辦，都是因為──」

「都是因為你不聽話，因為我不知道你到底快不快樂。」林在范終於把手移開，臉上的熱度已經降了一些，他們還有好多話沒有說，好多事沒有講開，但現在的王嘉爾多多少少能懂對方的心情，就是因為太在乎了，才會如此不知所措。

那人朝他走來，一隻手捏住了他的後頸，「要是我知道跟你告白能讓你開心成這樣，我早該這麼做了。」這次換他紅了臉，但這麼久以來刻意製造的距離感，已經不需要了，王嘉爾向前一步，不再會像以前一樣閃避，他不會再壓抑了，他要任性、他要撒嬌，他要給他喜歡的人所有的注意力。

「吻我。」他要求著，不是第一個世界裡那種乞求的口吻，林在范捧住他的臉，也不知道事情怎麼會發展成這樣，「森啊，我覺得你還是得去醫院一下。」那人最後的掙扎，但卻也沒有推開他，「我不管，只要哥哥親親我就好了。」這幾年來不能說的話終於脫口而出──感覺真好。

當他們的唇齒相觸，當林在范攬住他的腰，另一隻手指插入他的髮間，他還在這，沒有從所謂的夢裡醒來──但他知道，這就是他的真愛之吻。而他的在范，是最好的、是屬於他的。

嗯？你說那個玩具去哪裡了？啊──可能在他們專心親吻彼此的時候，王嘉爾鬆了手，那個玩具因此掉到了別處，但那都不重要了。

因為他的願望，已經實現了。

＊

那種感覺就像他是第三者，突然失去了身體的操控能力、思考能力，只能透過眼睛來觀看發生的一切事情，他的身體被佔據，不知為何他沒有感到恐懼，因為在那人驚慌失措的同時，他知道，佔據他身體的人，是另一個自己，只不過當那些回憶被讀取時，他還是想要阻止。

他看著那個嘉爾用了他的手機，發現了他每一個不想要讓人知道的小秘密，卻同時也知道那個嘉爾不敢表達的心意──剛開始還想掙扎，但最後就覺得算了，那個嘉爾也很想趕快離開他的身體，而他也很好奇，林在范究竟是不是他的真愛之吻。

「關於淘汰賽前那天，我很抱歉。」如果此刻的他，有操控身體的能力，他想逃走，他想離開這裡，同樣的拒絕他不想要聽第二次，不想知道林在范有多麼愧疚「我、我這兩年來一直都想著那一天，要是我沒有拒絕你，要是、要是我答應了，你會不會──」

「會不會還跟我在一起。」這一刻，他失去了對記憶的所有掌控，緊緊抓在手心的那個慘痛回憶溜了出去，這是什麼意思？林在范一直都喜歡他嗎？那個嘉爾倒在地上接受了最後一點線索，接著──「你可以吻我，然後把你想說的，再跟我說一遍嗎？告訴這個Jackson──」

「告訴他，你喜歡他、你愛他，好嗎？」

然後伴隨著那個根本不能稱之為吻的撞擊，另一個嘉爾離開了他的身體，他又是他自己了、那個平凡、擊劍冠軍、卻還喜歡著林在范的自己。「Jackson？」林在范的嘴角還沾著一點血，破皮的嘴唇是艷麗的紅色。

不知道該說什麼──逃了那麼久才發現自己的愚蠢，「哥──」這聲哥真的由自己喊出來的感覺是那麼的陌生，但林在范看著他，眼神柔軟，「我不知道你剛才到底在說什麼。」那人抹掉了那一點紅痕，「但我喜歡你、我愛你。對不起，現在才告訴你。」

他想著，待會離開更衣室，肯定要遭化妝師一頓罵，他知道，要是現在不停下來，他們的事就會變成眾所皆知，但王家爾只是笑，咬著唇不想落淚，他感謝那個王嘉爾的粗暴，因為他現在有了藉口，來舔去林在范嘴角的血跡，一個吻──等了三年之久。

「我們都是傻子，對吧？」

而林在范笑著，加深了那個吻。

＊

「呀！林在范，我有準你對我這麼溫柔嗎？」王嘉爾從沙發上跳了起來，舉起手指著自己男朋友的鼻尖，而林在范臉上揚起一抹調侃的笑容，眉毛高高揚起，「看你這樣大呼小叫的，我就知道──」他拉著王嘉爾的手，讓他從沙發上下來。

他跳進林在范的懷裡，把那人撞倒在地毯上，「我就知道我的森尼回來了。」那人把他圈在懷裡，雙手揉了揉他的背，忍不住紅了耳根，王嘉爾把臉撇到一邊，「別想討好我，你說！這麼溫柔是不是想勾引他？」林在范笑的時候，胸腔會起伏，發出低沉的震動，「不然你想要我怎麼做？兇你嗎？」王嘉爾那張委屈的小臉皺了起來。

「你敢兇我？」

「不敢。」

林在范說著，討好似的捏了捏他的後頸，「我只是──」那人嚥了嚥，「討厭看到你那麼難過的樣子……我知道那個人不是你，但是、某方面來說他還是你，你知道嗎？」他知道，他怎麼可能不明白，雖然身體被占據了，但是他能感覺到那個嘉爾全部的感受，甚至是林在范要求吻他時的那種心痛，他希望另一個自己能夠快樂，但又毫無辦法。

小力的甩了甩自己的腦袋，他把那個負面的思緒趕出，一切都會好的，他想──因為他跟林在范會永遠在一起，他相信其他世界的他們也是一樣。嘟起嘴，把下巴墊在那人的胸膛，他終於對上了林在范的眼，而那人的眼睛似乎永遠都是笑著的。

「那你說＂我的Jackson是不會拒絕我的吻。＂又是怎樣？」那人又笑了，這次把手環在他腰上，緊緊抱著，稍微把他們兩個拉到同一個高度，「字面上的意思。」林在范貼了過來，在他唇間低語，「你要拒絕我嗎？嗯？」他們的唇已經貼在一起了，要命──他恨透了林在范的自大，卻沒有力氣把頭轉開。

沒有反駁，王嘉爾稍微歪過頭，好讓他們的嘴唇契合在一起，不像剛剛那樣，只是單純的輕碰，而是更深入的──他張開嘴讓林在范舔他的牙，讓他們的舌頭交纏，讓那人咬他的下唇，舔進嘴裡吸吮，一個令人窒息的吻。

「森啊。」在換氣的空檔那人喚著，王嘉爾只能軟軟的哼，「你是不是有禮物要給我？」這句話讓他從迷亂的氣氛中醒來，摸了摸褲子的口袋，被另一個嘉爾塞進去的小盒已經不在那裡，林在范是那麼狡猾的嗎？他什麼時候知道他藏了禮物？看著自己男朋友慌亂的樣子，林在范低頭蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，舌頭濕潤了已經紅腫的唇。

「給我一個吻。我就假裝不知道你有事情瞞著我。」

他還能說什麼呢？王嘉爾咬住那張壞心的嘴，這個吻可能要更長一點，畢竟，這吻過後，他還有一個驚喜──要給那個，即將與他共度一生的人。

＿完

後記：

終於寫完了？比我想像中的長一點，本來是有草稿的，但越寫越脫序，就變成現在這樣，不該莽撞的玩這個梗的，寫出來的東西果然有點亂七八糟。

給看迷糊的小朋友們解釋一下。那個玩具有三個願望能用，每實現一個願望，就會穿越到願望實現的平行世界，想要回到原本的世界需要一個真愛之吻。而在平行世界裡會佔據原主人的身體，用那個身體來活動，並獲得那個世界的記憶。

回到原世界之後，因為時間線不同，在平行世界待幾天，可能只有原世界的幾分鐘。基本上套用了平行世界的設定。

然後那個＂已經成真的東西是不會實現的。＂這句話，意思是，許願的當下如果那個願望已經成真，按鈕就不會有任何效果，希望這個解釋有讓大家都看懂。

以上，感謝。


	5. 幻想

幻想

＊＊＊

一、

其實創作靠的，就是那麼一點幻想。無論是文字、或是圖像，都是靠腦袋裡那麼一點既定的感受去延想，描寫愛情故事的人，並不等同於理解愛情、或是擁有愛情，那些人只是用自己的幻想，來描寫想像中的愛情該有的模樣，痛苦、甜蜜、釋懷、放手，在毫無經歷的情況想像。

這是浪漫的、荒唐的，同時也是痛苦的、卑微的。

林在范喜歡在自己的歌裡描寫故事──他不會說自己是個詩人，但在無意間、或是習慣之下，他會在詞曲間架構一個故事，有時候只是簡單地訴說情感、有時候則是將一個完整的情節放入其中。寫情歌，並不一定要有情人，唱情歌，並不一定要有情傷。

只是覺得方便，當他把照片攤在地上，用筆點著手中的筆記本，自己微微出汗的手心有些涼，費力運轉的腦袋緩緩把細小的碎片拼湊起來。一個故事的形成，一個模糊的身影在他腦裡浮現，一個幻想中的情人──他把簡單的詞彙記在紙上，當他落入幻想之中，歌詞便自然浮現。

他很少為別人寫歌。的確、他為自己的貓寫過、為了粉絲寫過，但多數的歌曲都只是他腦袋裡形成的故事，沒有真實事件，沒有粉絲們過度猜想的女朋友，一切都只是他的幻想，他的世界、他的愛情觀，用最簡單、輕柔的方式來展現。

在歌曲裡，表達感情是如此的容易，用文字抒發情感是如此的自在，因為他有時間──寫歌不像說話，需要立即的反應、需要俐落的表達，他可以花幾個小時，來構思音階排列的順序，他可以琢磨每個字句，每個段落，不需去擔心自己不擅言詞的大腦。

他不常為別人寫歌，但當他想這麼做時。  
卻是千言萬語，都寫不出，那個人，最好的模樣。

二、

多數的時候，他們談論音樂。有時候他會想，像他與王嘉爾如此不同的存在，究竟有什麼共通點，他們的個性不同、語言不同──若不是他們所屬於同一個團體，或許他們都無法真的稱呼對方為朋友，若不是他們曾當過一年的室友，或許他永遠都無法體會那些微小的相同之處。

對音樂的熱愛，對情感的抒發，對世界的幻想。團隊中，沒有一個人，能像王嘉爾一樣，理解音樂給他的重要性。因為、只有那個人會在他從錄音室回到家後還醒著，因為、只有那個人看過，他為了一個虛構的情人流下眼淚的模樣，他們分享同樣的熱情，追求不同、卻又相似的目標。他們一樣，卻又完全不同。

若林在范寫歌靠的是想像，那麼，王嘉爾則是把整顆心都寫了上去。別人總是說他的歌給人一點憂傷的語調，像是雨後的撫慰人心的黑咖啡，那麼，王嘉爾的歌就是帶著鮮明情感，用利刃把最後的面具都擊裂。他的歌讓人放鬆──王嘉爾的歌讓人行動──

有趣的對比，同時也讓人疑惑，這樣子的兩個人要怎麼暈染在一起。一個人靠幻想寫歌，另一個人靠感受寫歌，不同的行事風格，基本上根本無法湊成一個圈。

大約一年半前，他回到家時已經深夜，稍嫌蒼白的臉上卻帶著一抹淡淡的微笑，剛製作好的歌曲在他的硬碟裡，而耳機裡傳出的旋律就跟他心想的一樣滿意。打開門扉，陰暗的宿舍裡唯一的亮光從他與王嘉爾共享的房間透出來。

他想著那個人大概是開著燈睡著了，又或是慣性失眠──脫下穿了一整天的球鞋，他稍微伸了個懶腰，背包鬆垮的掛在他的肩上，小心翼翼的，放輕腳步，他朝自己的房間走去。王嘉爾躺在他的床上，大張的四肢，雙眼看著手上的手機，微微瞇起。

已經不想抱怨了，他回到家看到這個弟弟攤在他床上的次數多到他無法細數，背包被他丟在牆邊，這時那個人才扭過頭看向他，有些惺忪的雙眼彎起「在范哥──」帶著睡意的低啞嗓音向他招呼道，而林在范伸腳踢了踢那人不雅的姿勢，讓王嘉爾挪出一個可用的空位。

「還不睡？」將耳機取下，他把手機放在床邊，「睡不著。」那個人快闔上的眼配上迷糊的語氣顯得一點說服力也沒有，但他沒有說破，只是讓臉上的笑容又擴大了一些。心裡其實已經迫不及待想分享寫好的歌曲，但那一點點內向的格性卻在這時候作用，遲遲無法開口。

是對方先行動的，那人緩緩從床上坐起，一隻手已經爬到了他的肩上，「寫好了？」他們都知道王嘉爾指的是什麼──他把手機遞了過去，看那人把耳機塞進雙耳中，按下播放的手居然有些顫抖，而接下來的三分多鐘，更是難熬，但王嘉爾只是閉上眼，嘴角微微勾起。

心臟跳了起來，怦怦、怦怦──他在心裡默想著旋律，一曲結束，王嘉爾已經把頭靠在他的肩上，張開的眼，深褐色的瞳孔，咬著下唇的嘴欲言又止，林在范忍不住伸手把那人的耳機摘下，「哇喔──」他的弟弟小小的驚呼道，暖乎的體溫埋在他頸邊。

「是誰？這首歌是寫給誰的啊？」這不是王嘉爾第一次這麼問，「沒特別寫給誰，只是想寫。」這也不是他第一次這樣答。王嘉爾低笑了一聲，大概又要開始逼問林在范那個根本不存在的戀愛對象是誰，又或是要碎念他有多＂chic and sexy＂，但是──

「那就當作是寫給我的吧！」那兩隻不安放的手環抱住他的腰，他弟弟軟乎乎的身體整個貼在了他的身上，「要是有人問說是寫給誰的，就說是寫給Jackson的吧。」他哼笑了一聲，沒有多做回應，等王嘉爾攤在他身上睡著了，他才把他弟弟推回床上，替那人蓋上毛毯，轉了轉電風扇的方向，才拿了換洗的衣物走向浴室。

不知道──他不知道該怎麼寫，如果真有一首歌要用來描寫他對王嘉爾的感受，他不知道哪些詞彙能描述對方說話的語調、瞳孔的眼色、溫暖的體溫，他不確定自己能寫出王嘉爾失眠時，靠在窗邊，被月光壟罩的美麗，他不敢、也不想──

與別人分享，這個深藏於心的愛意。

三、

創作有時候讓他覺得自己在說謊，描寫情話、編排故事，虛構一個根本不存在的記憶。但創作有時候又讓他覺得無處可逃，將心掏出、把腦袋清空，一字一句描寫最露骨的感受。

在他搬出宿舍之後，擁有小小陰暗的錄音室之後。林在范開始用感受寫歌。這比他想像中的還要困難，同時卻又簡單的不可思議，因為，當自己一個人的時候，那些感覺在冷空氣中形成，當孤獨襲上他逐漸亂調的心跳，感受來的又快又急，思緒卻跟不上那個節奏。

真正的情感，讓人亂了手腳，他突然有股衝動，想打給王嘉爾，問那個人是如何處理滿溢的情緒，卻又不知道自己該不該──因為已經太久了，太久沒見面了，他甚至不知道對方睡了沒有，是不是還為了音樂而失眠，是不是還習慣在窗邊看著陰沉的夜色。

腦海裡掀起風暴，點點雨水讓他無法安寧，工作室裡沒有任何一隻貓，他想著那群小壞蛋會不會趁他不在家時作亂，卻又閉起眼開始幻想他還在宿舍時，空間是如何的吵鬧，或許會感覺煩躁，但卻從來不感到孤單──他幻想，要是他有一點勇氣承認，每每寫歌時腦子裡模糊的情人其實有個燦爛的微笑，現在的他，是否就不是一個人。

幻想，或許在未來的某一天，他就敢在王嘉爾將寫好的歌分享給他時，問。＂這首歌是寫給誰的啊？＂而那個人會微笑，會說：＂是寫給你的，在范哥。＂

就像他的每一首歌，都以他為幻想。

＿完


	6. 心空

心空

＊＊＊

心空的感覺，大概就是心臟緊縮了一下──在那一刻，吸入的氧氣無法作用，肺部燃燒、手指捲曲，突然無法喘息，腦袋除了眼前的人之外，再也容不下其他存在。心動像種毒品，讓人享受那幾秒無法呼吸的痛楚，在接下來的空白內，體會無法言喻的快樂。

那是幻想──其實心臟根本不會在那幾秒內停止跳動，但身體依舊跟著腦袋做出了反應，心痛、心動，接著被掏空。

他時常抱著心臟做出一副被攻擊的樣子，在林在范撒嬌的時候、跳舞的時候、唱歌的時候，偶爾冷冷地說上幾句話，王嘉爾都會誇張的、充滿戲劇性的給他哥哥做反應，那時候大家都笑著，彎起嘴微笑、又或是仰起頭大笑出聲，多數的人都認為，那只是他為了效果而做出的反應，為了讓大家開心，為了看他哥微笑時瞇起的眼睛。

但那是真的，心動是真的、心空也是真的──他不擅長說謊。

林在范會看著他，笑著，雙眼瞇起，只留一條細小的縫隙，但他知道、他清楚明白，在那一刻，那個只比他大不到兩個月的哥哥，正把所有注意力都放到他身上──他享受那樣的目光，喜歡那樣的關注，並渴求著。

那個人曾說過，Jackson像公主，有細心柔和的一面，像孩子一樣，需要別人的關注及贊同，這點說的並沒錯，但王嘉爾也並非只是盲目地尋求注意力，他最需要的，永遠是最在乎的那個人的目光，他們的粉絲、互相扶持的隊友，和那個只差一個半月的哥哥。

有時候他會想，除了隊友與朋友之外，還有什麼？他反應力強、觀察銳利，他看著每一個人的表情，基本上能猜到那人幾分的心緒，但他猜不到林在范瞇起眼時，到底是在看什麼？一個活潑、好動的隊友？一個幾乎同齡、需要人哄的弟弟？是朋友、又或是同事。

傳言中，當一隻貓看著你眨眼時，表示牠鍾愛你，但那也僅僅是沒有科學根據的傳言，你永遠都不會知道那隻貓真正的感受。

就像他永遠都不知道，林在范的腦袋在想什麼，那個除了音樂外，就不懂如何抒發自己感受的哥哥，那個儘管你一語猜中，也羞於承認自己心情的哥哥。

他總是抓著這點不放，一開始或許是真的介意那幾乎不存在的差距，畢竟除了韓國，根本沒有其他文化會把大一個半月的同齡人稱為哥哥，到後來，習慣了，他也就只是玩笑般的說上幾句，但偶爾，還是會偷偷想著，要是林在范不那麼在意那樣的時間差，他們是不是、能夠更親近一點，那個＂哥哥＂或許也會對他更依賴一些。

天氣轉涼了，下午的天空有些陰晴不定，太陽在雲層後方探出頭，閃爍著一陣陰鬱的光，天是灰藍色的，稍早的時候還下了一場小雨，在石磚地印下一層濕漉漉的腳印，王嘉爾在練舞室等著，所有人都在，Mark滑著手機、有謙和BamBam坐在地上大聲地聊天，榮宰閉著眼小息著，珍榮在練舞室的另一端，與老師討論這一次表演的內容。

他一個人在沙發上，享受少有的休閒與寧靜，手裡握著手機，但眼神卻又不是百分百的集中於螢幕之上，他們都在等──等那個有遲到慣例的人，但只有他，目光不斷朝門口飄去，並不是幾個月沒見，但那並不代表他不想念，想念這一切，想念這個人。

沒有戴眼鏡，但他依舊能看到毛玻璃後出現的身影，下一秒，門扉開啟，他們的隊長保持著一率的穿著風格，過大的外套、和一件稍嫌寬鬆的牛仔褲，毛帽下，垂吊的耳飾在頸邊晃蕩，連聲招呼也沒有，林在范朝朴珍榮走了過去，加入了與舞蹈老師討論的行列。

這一刻，王嘉爾終於轉過目光，開始心不在焉的翻閱著推特的內容，看粉絲的發文、轉推他們的照片，他會在看到特定身影時，對於不能按下喜歡有幾分的不願，最後，他的指尖停在了一張照片上，而照片裡的那兩人，正是他──與林在范。

似乎是某次訪談，又或是剛播出的綜藝，他正對著鏡頭，而林在范則是側著臉，看著他，目不轉睛的，一抹露牙的微笑已經在唇邊準備形成，在這種時候，他的腦子總會快速地轉動，思考著自己究竟做了什麼，能讓林在范這樣關注，而他什麼都沒做，卻又被這樣看著的可能性又有多高。想歸想，但總是沒有解答。

「在看什麼？」突然湊過了的溫度讓他來不及反應，只能下意識地將螢幕關上，暗下來的玻璃面板照映出另一個人的臉龐，王嘉爾抬頭，剛好對上林在范高高挑起的兩道眉毛，「沒什麼啊，哥。」他小心地回應，語氣柔軟但不難聽出其中的尷尬。

林在范抿起嘴，薄唇咬成一條細線，不滿地哼了一聲，接著往後倒，整個人陷入了沙發的椅背之中，拿出手機，沒有試圖將話題延續下去，這一點不經意的舉動搔弄著他的心，他們的腿部緊貼在一起，隔著布料，散發令人暈眩的溫度。他維持原本的姿勢又坐了一會兒，瞄向角落，發現跟老師討論的人已經換成了有謙──王嘉爾伸了個懶腰。

慢慢的、緩緩的，向後靠，手裡的手機還是一片漆黑，他的肩撞上林在范的，手臂貼合，只要稍稍傾身，他就能靠在哥哥的肩上，然後，他真的那麼做了，歪過頭，讓自己的臉貼在林在范的肩上，呼吸的氣息很近──那個人用空著的手撥了撥王嘉爾額前的頭髮。

「很癢。」嘟囔的抱怨著，把那些在他臉上搔癢的頭髮撥開，卻沒有把王嘉爾推開，又來了──他想抱住心臟，誇張的叫上幾聲，他想把林在范逗笑、看那人露出柔軟又溫和的微笑神情，但這裡沒有攝影機──更沒有觀眾，所以他不可以，他只能閉上眼，咬住下唇。

心臟怦怦跳著，胸腔裡緊縮的疼痛，無法呼吸。

下一秒，那隻撥弄他頭髮的手往下滑，落在了他的肩上，又讓他更靠近了一些，他們幾乎緊貼──他們幾乎依偎在一起，受不了了、想逃走了，要是張眼就會看到練舞室鏡子裡，他們擁抱的身影，「做什麼啊，在范哥？」聲音無法想像的細小，王嘉爾悄悄睜開眼皮，往林在范看去，才發現那是一個錯誤的決定，他的哥哥看著他，嘴角一抹歪斜的壞笑。

他不知道自己露出了什麼表情，但視線範圍內，林在范瞇起眼，又露出了那個讓他心動的微笑，在別人看來，他被林在范圈在懷離，兩人間的距離，不過一個掌心而已，「今天有點冷。」那人不對題的說著，微涼的掌心貼向他的後頸。

縮了縮身子，但只是又把自己往他哥的懷裡擠了擠，「呀、哥的手太冰了吧！」他大聲地抱怨，耳根卻已發紅，伸手朝那人的胸口拍了兩下，又不想過於激烈的掙扎──「Jackson哥，換你了。」弟弟呼喚他的聲音從空間的另一端傳來。

直直坐起，他眼神閃躲其他隊員的目光，「來了。」站起身前，林在范捏了捏他的後頸，像是在安撫自己家裡躁動不安的貓，王嘉爾扭頭看了一眼──看見對方手機的畫面中，正是剛剛他們在鏡子前依偎的模樣，林在范側著臉，有種在親吻他的耳尖的錯覺。

王嘉爾往老師的方向走去，那顆無法靜止的腦袋忍不住細想。

或許那種心空的感覺，從來就不是他一人的專屬而已。

＿完


	7. 只是撒嬌而已。

只是撒嬌而已。

@Fragile點文。

＊＊＊

一、

他其實從來都沒有想過要答應，的確，在大家心目中王嘉爾是貼心、溫柔的、甚至還有點多管閒事，但院裡的事情已經夠他忙了，即使有那個念頭，也是心有餘力而不足，無論Bam說過多少次，他都沒有答應的打算，但心裡一直有股揮之不去的愧疚感。

「Jack，來嘛，你又不一定要待很久。」每次BamBam出發前都是那麼說的，但他手邊還有資料要處理，還有狗狗要照顧，雖然有其他人可以幫忙，但想到那些動物哭喪的表情，他還是──「下次吧。」他抱歉地說，給了他弟弟一抹抱歉又疲憊的微笑。

BamBam沒有堅持，只是哼了一聲，便像隻貓一樣溜出了他的辦公室，王嘉爾以為他自己已經夠忙了，真不知道Bam是怎麼把收容所的行程擠進那所剩無幾的時間裡，他耐著頭疼，又查了幾份病歷，才慢慢走去動物們休息的地方。

他檢查籠子外的名牌，給牠們餵藥、換水，摸摸牠們的頭、安撫牠們的情緒，但心底總心不在焉地想著，這些寵物都是有名字的，有家人、有歸處，等到病好了，就會回到家裡，而收容所的動物卻沒有這樣的待遇，牠們活一天就是一天，收容所無法負荷的那一天──也是牠們的最後一天。

脫下手套，剛換完藥的貓窩在他的腿上，還有些迷糊不清醒，他抓了抓貓的後頸，聽著令人安心的呼嚕聲，他記得──下個月有個實習的獸醫要來。

到時候再跟Bam去看看，也不算太遲，對吧？

二、

王嘉爾喜歡動物，作為一名獸醫，這是再明顯不過的事實，小型、大型的──毛茸茸、皺巴巴的，只要是動物他幾乎都喜歡，包括他去農場玩時照顧的那頭驢，還有跟Bam旅遊時摸過的大象，在他的獸醫生涯中，他幫倉鼠摘過腫瘤，幫金魚縫合過傷口，

他很喜歡動物，卻不怎麼喜歡人，嗯──這句話有些嚴重了，並不是說他討厭人群到反社會的地步，也不是說他待人冷漠、不近人情。Bam在認識他很久之後才跟他說，＂要跟你當朋友很簡單。＂的確，因為王嘉爾就是那種熱情、跟任何人都聊得來的人。

知道自己的分寸，不會過分越矩、不會令人反感的人。＂但要當你的好朋友很難。＂Bam嘟嘟囔囔的說，像是怕傷了他的心，但這個弟弟說的沒錯，他很會與人交流，但那也止於表面而已，他不想要過多的干涉，不想要讓別人影響他的抉擇，他不是很喜歡──被別人的一言一行給控制的感覺。

或許這要歸咎於他大學時的女朋友，整天耳提面命的告訴他，＂哥哥！你不可以穿這個出門！＂＂哥～你把頭髮染成金色好不好～＂＂哥哥！我朋友說想要跟我們一起吃放！＂因為喜歡、因為懵懂無知又愚蠢的愛，他改變自己、付出一切，到最後才知道自己不過是女孩手裡的炫耀品，是裝飾、擺設，讓人羨慕的，空有外表、沒有腦袋的花瓶。

所以與其說是不喜歡人，不如說──他不相信人吧？很難一下就付諸真心。自從上一次BamBam找他一起去收容所之後，那男孩沒有放棄，只要一有機會，還是會邀他同行，王嘉爾沒有跟自己弟弟講那些小打算，是直到那個實習的──金有謙，終於來報到了，他才稍微鬆口說考慮。

「放鬆一點。」Bam朝他皺眉，手裡一杯不知道哪來的星巴克咖啡，那人手上的是勞力士嗎？獸醫的薪水能夠買那些？「你沒辦法做所有人的工作的，哥。」只有這種時候會叫哥，他偷偷想著，卻也覺得……並不是毫無道理。

他已經習慣了，因為不相信其他人，所以習慣把所有責任都扛著，「你可以相信謙米。」他弟弟笑著，低頭啜了一口咖啡，而他沒有注意到那人有些發紅的臉頰，只是想著Bam從何時開始叫金有謙＂謙米＂了。

王嘉爾終於捨得把一部分的工作交給金有謙已經是兩個月後的事。

金有謙讓他想起金毛大型犬。又吵又有活力的那種。

三、

他和他第一次見面，是王嘉爾去收容所幫忙後的一個月。這對他來說其實挺新奇的，他已經很久沒有面對顧客以外的新人群了，收容所很少有像他和Bam這樣的獸醫，多數是學生和上班族，男女生的比例，也是女生居多──

來這裡就是要照顧動物的、他幫新來的動物做檢查，清理外傷──而那群學生志工則是負責餵食、打掃環境，其實他們的工作根本不在同一個區域，按理論而言，他根本不會跟那群女孩碰面，但是、你知道的，王嘉爾年輕、又有能力，顏值也不算太低（Bam翻了一個白眼＂你很帥好嗎？要我說幾遍？？＂）他常常結束工作，就被女高中生團團圍住。

不忍說，這讓他想到池塘裡的鯉魚，而他是那顆飼料，在水面上引起陣陣漣漪，接著沉入水底。「哇嗚，看看你這人氣，哥，我好羨慕。」先不提女高中生接近犯法的邊緣，Bam甚至不對女生感興趣──「你再胡說八道我就去跟有謙講了。」那人閉上嘴，細長的四肢抖了抖，才轉移話題似的說：「對了，走廊外有一袋飼料，女生說他們搬不動──」

他斜眼看像自己弟弟細弱的身材，本還想懟出去的話嚥進了嘴裡，他這個蠢弟弟說不定真的有可能被飼料袋壓垮，「我知道了。」說完，他放下懷裡打著瞌睡的幼犬（小傢伙很幸運，已經找到領養者了），給Bam一個鄙視的眼神，才到走廊上去尋找那袋飼料。

那就是他看見他的時候，在養貓的區域裡，他扛著一大袋貓糧，想盡辦法要把東西放進儲物櫃裡，而那個人，坐在地上，腿上盤著一隻隻貓咪，有幾隻甚至掛在他背上。是個男孩，他也不知道自己是如何辨識出來的，但是，男孩的背很寬闊，幾隻小貓大膽的用爪子撓著，想爬上去。

他站在原地，也不是不知道儲物櫃在哪，但是就像完全當機一樣──「櫃子在右邊。」那人慵懶地說，聲音還是剛變聲完的沙啞，又些困窘，王嘉爾匆匆把東西塞進櫃子裡，走之前還是忍不住偷看，男孩眼睛細長，一頭黑髮凌亂的翹，像隻貓，還是最可愛的那一種。

強迫自己離開貓房，關上門的速度，快到要夾斷他的手指。回到他該待的地方時，Bam還在那裡偷懶（也不是說他們有其他事好做）「怎麼了？」他弟弟警惕地抬頭，看到了他那一臉尷尬與不自在。王嘉爾低頭，在那些文件上畫畫寫寫。

「那個人是誰？」他開口問，而Bam給了他一個疑惑的表情。

「誰？」

「在貓房裡的那個人。」Bam抿起唇，從外表就能看出來，正在很用力地轉動那顆小腦袋。「智敏？麗莎？」這兩個是最常待在貓房裡的，但他們都不是男生──「我不認識的，是一個男的。」他悄聲的說，也不知道自己在害羞甚麼。

「在范？林在范？」很耳熟，但他不記得自己有聽過，看著王嘉爾一臉的困窘，Bam歪了歪嘴，「哥──」他弟弟用手肘頂了頂他的肋骨，「你不是對高中生沒興趣嗎？」

他沒興趣，他當然沒興趣──

只是覺得林在范很像貓而已。

四、

第二次見面是在那條窄小的走廊裡──作為整個收容所能搬重物的男丁之一，王嘉爾捧著一箱學生捐贈的填充玩具，艱難的往狗房走去，也不是說有多重，只是箱子很高，他不矮但是視線還是被擋住了二分之一，他只能慢慢地走，用腳去探前面的路，希望不會有幾顆沒有掃乾淨的飼料。

他穿著襯衫、西裝褲，剛下班的模樣，他一個禮拜只來一次，選的還是星期三，最少人來的那一天（絕對不是之前假日來，有太多女生來圍攻他），收容所裡只有那對負責管理貓狗的夫婦，又向前走了幾步，他經過貓住的地方，看著貓咪們在自己的籠子裡睡覺。

這不是他見過最大的收容所，卻是他見過最乾淨的，動物的數量不多，也就各三十隻而已，數量會隨著時間增加、但也會減少，這裡不像醫院一樣，什麼事都很急促，一天下來只有短短一小時的休息時間，或許是這樣，他的腳步慢了些，或許是這樣，他幾乎沒有放注意力在前面。

這也就是為什麼，他會被撞到，手裡的東西灑了一地，而穿著高中制服的少年看著他，眼裡寫滿驚訝，是林在范，他在心裡驚呼，那個像貓的男孩，接著王嘉爾蹲下來，開始撿地上的玩偶和抱枕，笨手笨腳的，他心想，忍不住紅了臉頰，卻怎麼也想不明白自己除了丟臉外還有什麼臉紅的原因，「對不起。」林在范的反應很快，見他蹲下後也跟著他的動作，把東西一個個丟回箱子裡。

皮卡丘、傑尼龜──貓咪和狗狗、兔子和熊，和幾個形狀不明的奇怪生物，「謝謝。」他把最後一個玩偶塞進去，抱起箱子，站起身的時候才發現男孩手裡還有一個玩偶，是卡比獸，瞇成一線的眼睛，跟林在范好像。

「小心一點。」男孩說著，把卡比獸放到了玩偶堆的頂端，也不知道會不會圓滾滾的滾下來──這時候王嘉爾才注意到林在范比他要高上半顆頭，整個人在他沒被遮住的二分之一裡，「謝謝。」他說，突然覺得自己的舌頭變笨了，平常熱情的招呼語全都失去了效用。

男孩笑了，一排潔白的牙齒，看起來乾淨清爽的樣子，完全不像他記憶裡，男高中生臭臭髒髒的模樣，他還記得自己下課後去打球，一身汗回到教室，受到女孩們怒罵的洗禮，但林在范完全不是那樣，他看起來就是那種──女孩子最喜歡的模樣。

他楞在原地，而林在范擠過他旁邊，身上的制服有點皺皺的，帶著一點紙張、書頁的味道，卻無法想像林在范埋頭苦讀的模樣。

當他搬完玩具，回程的路上經過貓房，他打開一條小縫偷看，看見林在范把貓放出了，跟貓一起，窩在地上睡覺。他悄悄關上門，手裡還握著圓滾滾的卡比獸玩偶。

林在范像貓，也像卡比獸。

五、

第三次見面，其實也不算是見面，因為比起偶遇、撞見，更像是林在范親自來找他，蠻驚訝的，畢竟他跟林在范值班的時間完全不同（他完全沒有去查班表，好嗎？），會重疊的機率更是微乎其微，那一次搬飼料、和那一次搬玩偶，也都是相隔好幾周的事情。

「呃、王醫生？」他從自己帶來的文件裡抬頭，想著這整的收容所裡除了管理員外，只有女孩們會這樣叫他，其他人幾乎都對他直呼其名，只有少數比他年紀小的會叫他哥。「怎麼了嗎？」闔上文件夾，他站起身，看著站在門邊的少年。

「也沒什麼，嗯──」男孩尷尬地抓了抓後腦，「就是、想請你幫我清理一下手。」背在身後的那隻手伸裡出來，手臂上明顯的幾道紅痕，還微微沁出血液，王嘉爾立刻把男孩拉了過來，用酒精棉和藥水清理，「被貓抓的？」男孩點頭，似乎有些困窘。

「那我帶你去醫院一趟，要檢查一下需不需要打針──」

「沒關係，之前打過了。」

愣住的同時手上的動作也停了，但王嘉爾沒有把自己的驚訝暴露太久，他是大人了，能夠控制住自己，「那就好……」他的聲音細細小小的，絞盡腦汁都不知道自己究竟該說什麼，才不會讓對話馬上結束，運轉的腦子想著，林在范打過預防針了，那肯定是很常被抓了，他沒注意到林在范看著他的髮旋，眼神幾乎要被蜜色漩渦給吸進去。

「──你知道我是獸醫？」這句話也不知道怎麼的，從他嘴裡蹦了出來，但是，他跟林在范見面的機會不多，王嘉爾一個禮拜也就來這麼一次，除了對他有意思的女高中生會來問他的職業，其他人幾乎不會那麼叫他，王醫生，好生疏，好制式，他不喜歡。

男孩白皙的臉微微發紅，像是被太陽曬熱的，也像是被王嘉爾嚇到的，「嗯呃，BamBam醫生跟我說的。」聽到這個稱呼他笑了一下，卻怎麼也想不透Bam跟林在范說這些做什麼。難不成他弟弟看出了他動搖的心思，那麼遲鈍的一個人，連金有謙的暗戀都看不出來了──又怎麼可能看穿他，清了清喉嚨，他往那人的手腕包上紗布。

「那你怎麼不去找他清理？」有點銳利了，會不會讓林在范覺得自己不耐煩呢？他不希望自己太過，卻又想要林在范離他遠一點。他以為二十八歲和十八歲已經夠遠了，但從他們目前的距離看來，還不夠，至少要遠到王嘉爾看不見他左眼上的兩顆小痣才行。

「我跟BamBam醫生沒那麼熟。」男孩幾乎有些急迫、結巴地回道，完全沒有前兩次見面的從容，他疑惑的挑起眉，林在范低下頭，摸著手上剛貼好的紗布，「而且、呃、而且他現在在忙。」他哼了一聲當回應，看男孩轉身，像是要離開的樣子。

「在范，這幾天傷口不要碰水，知道嗎？」那個名字，他在心底叫過好多次了──在舌尖上卻是那麼的陌生，「知道了，謝謝王醫──」

「叫我Jackson就好了。」男孩白色的身影竄出了門縫。

「Jackson哥。」沒有完全成熟的低啞嗓子青澀的喚著。

他會後悔的。

六、

他不相信林在范所謂的＂跟BamBam醫生沒那麼熟＂這句話，他弟弟是一個很容易看透的人，任何表情、情緒都寫在臉上，討厭就是討厭，喜歡就是喜歡，在金有謙面前都是那一臉＂喜歡得要死＂的笑容。

王嘉爾增加了去收容所的時間，從只有禮拜三到現在，他一個禮拜去三天，一、三、五，跟BamBam一起，連遇見林在范的次數都變多了，他不該這樣子的──但是，他也沒做什麼，只是看見他，遠遠看少年腦袋後面，翹起的、毛茸茸的黑髮。

林在范還是會找他清理傷口，幾乎每一天──那男孩似乎把被貓抓傷當成了一種每日任務，而每當他問起，林在范就說＂BamBam醫生在忙＂一開始還會尷尬，到最後越講越熟練，就好像Bam是世上最忙的大忙人，但實際上都躲在休息間裡講電話。

他沒有戳穿林在范的謊，更沒有說＂喔BamBam就在後面的休息間裡＂，大概是因為，這一刻他不需要多想，他沒主動接近林在范，是因為林在范需要他，他們才會在這裡，他那一點不懷好意的小心思可以被原諒，直到半個月後，林在范問他。

「Jackson哥。」那人的嗓子黏黏的，也不知道原本就這樣，還是──「你為什麼知道我的名字。」今天林在范難得沒有被貓抓傷，卻還是在醫療區這一邊打混，沒有像往常那樣找貓咪睡午覺，王嘉爾停住手，反正這一場爐石也要輸了。

「我問BamBam的。」他低聲地說，幾乎咬牙切齒，希望林在范下一個問題不是，「你為什麼會問？」抬頭，男孩的眼睛閃亮亮的，黑色的頭髮，落在額頭上，遮住了眉毛、扎進了眼睛裡，看得他心頭有些癢癢的──想把那縷頭髮撥開。

該說什麼，因為想知道那個像貓的男孩叫什麼名字？因為他第一眼就被林在范的樣子吸引住了？他已經二十八歲了，一個不適合一見鍾情的年紀，嘴唇乾澀，他舔了舔，「因為表上有你的名字。」一個不是答案的答案。

林在范的肩膀塌了下去，下唇翹起，嘟著嘴「是這樣喔。」語氣含含糊糊的，一瞬間王嘉爾根本不知道他在說什麼，他忍不住多想，林在范這個反應是怎麼回事？如果王嘉爾照實回答的話，男孩會比較高興嗎？林在范也──「Jackson哥，我可以……」

休息間的門打開了，BamBam竄了出來，脖子和背都汗淋淋的只為了躲在沒有空調的地方跟金有謙講電話，「呀！」那人擦了擦臉上的汗水，嘟起的嘴像是狗狗最愛吃的香腸零嘴，「你小子不叫我哥，就叫他哥？」BamBam才不在乎所謂的稱謂，從林在范一瞬間煩悶的表情看來，這人也只是想鬧他而已，「我不要叫你哥。」

BamBam發出像動物般的怪聲，開始跟林在范嘰嘰喳喳的吵了起來，這可一點也不像是不熟的樣子──他心底有點……怪，也不是說他跟林在范的感情有多好，認識了多久，只是那個男孩從來沒有這樣跟他鬧過，在他面前甚至表現的不像個高中生該有的模樣。

他忍不住，即使知道這樣的自己有多幼稚，「沒關係。」他開口，打斷了兩人的爭吵，也同時打斷了那兩人臉上隱隱的笑意。「你也不用叫我哥啊，我又不是很在意這個。」林在范的臉突然紅了起來，但在偏暖的光線下並不是太明顯。

「Jackson。」那人喚著，而BamBam的臉皺了起來，只差沒有發出嘔吐的聲音。

「嗯。」王嘉爾低下頭，想要掩飾自己逐漸升溫的耳尖。

他忍不住想，林在范是不是，也一樣。

七、

他覺得愛是毫無邏輯、與預兆的東西，王嘉爾這輩子──至少這二十八年來，沒有喜歡過多少人，他對愛的印象，停留在＂無論當時有多愛，現在光是看到就討厭＂這個階段，這也就是為什麼，他沒有去大學畢業後的聚會，也不再跟大多數的朋友聯絡。

那女孩的臉，當初覺得多可愛，現在就有多討厭。單身這些年來，覺得沒什麼，但自從認識了林在范，每天看到那個人的臉，只覺得越來越喜歡，他擔心，說不定哪一天就會討厭了，卻也覺得，那天永遠不會到來。「你沒交過女朋友？」

他跟林在范已經進入了會閒聊的階段，但對方從不主動提學校的事，只是任由王嘉爾單方面挑起話題，「真的沒有，我完全沒有被告白過。」男孩舉起手，做了一個發誓的手勢，而他扁扁嘴，怎麼也想不透這樣的男孩，怎麼可能，沒有人喜歡。

「騙人。」他開口，忍不住伸手摸了摸那頭亂髮，把翹起的髮絲撫平，「我們在范這麼帥。」林在范微微低下頭，卻沒有躲開他的掌心，「這麼可愛。」那人低垂的眼眸向上看著他，薄薄的唇緊緊抿起，「怎麼可能沒有人跟你告白呢。」

林在范縮了縮肩膀，卻怎麼也沒辦法縮掉他體型比王嘉爾大了一些的事實，「我有跟人告白過。」那人宣布道，王嘉爾的心緊緊的揪了一下，「國小的時候。」他也不知道該放鬆，還是──「我還準備Pororo的玩具送她，被拒絕了。」

舔舔唇，他不知道該如何安放的手滑到了林在范的肩上，「嗯──但我想現在的你不管跟誰告白，都不會失敗。」他想著自己拿著那個偷來的卡比獸玩偶，想著自己趁林在范逗貓的時候溜進貓房，想著自己跟林在范告白，卻想不出來那個人會不會答應

「真的？Jackson也會答應嗎？如果我告白的話？」那個名字在那人的嘴裡簡直是輕飄的音符，他深吸一口氣，卻抑制不了自己越發通紅的雙頰「我──」胸腔那股緊縮感甚至比剛剛更強，舌尖打結、嘴唇發麻。

「在范哥，能過來幫我們一下嗎？」一個女孩探了進來，而林在范挪著步伐，隨意答應後就與女孩一同離去，王嘉爾的手滑了下來，落到了空中，回到了那個接觸不到林在范的距離。

瘋了，真是瘋了。摀住臉，他幾乎能感覺到自己的手指在顫抖。王嘉爾──你瘋了嗎？那是一個高中生，十七、八歲，連自己該喜歡女生還男生都搞不懂的年紀，你卻想要跟他在一起，他走出門外，看著男孩穿著白襯衫的背影，和小小的、矮矮的，可愛的女孩子，兩人並肩走著，手臂時不時的擦在一起。

女孩子小巧的肩膀，飄逸的髮梢，笑起來甜甜的聲音。

他後悔了。

八、

他不喜歡這樣，不喜歡被別人控制住，不喜歡自己變成毫無主見的魁儡，大學那時候，女朋友一個命令一個動作，其實他知道那代表什麼，也知道自己聽話的同時也失去了自我，但是、當時的他想不透，彷彿越是服從，那個女孩就會多愛他一點，但其實沒有。

林在范是另一個完全不一樣的情況，男孩從來沒有要求他什麼，有困難時也總是說＂謝謝＂＂麻煩你＂然後縮在一邊看王嘉爾把事情處理仔細，他不要王嘉爾穿得漂亮、他不要他幽默風趣、他也不需要他時時刻刻注意他的情緒與表情。

但他想那麼做，毫無自覺的、自動自發的──去注意、去關心，在出門前往抹上一點髮膠，讓工作一整天的頭髮看上去澎澎順順的，在林在范待在他旁邊時，說一些話逗男孩開心。林在范什麼也沒說，王嘉爾就希望男孩可以多喜歡他一些。

這讓他有點……難受，感覺卑微，每次望著林在范笑起來瞇成一線的眼，他就會想起對方含糊地說著＂Jackson也會答應嗎？如果我告白的話？＂，答案是會的，一千一百個我願意，但他已經錯過了回答的時機，更沒有答應的勇氣。

「在范哥哥！你喜歡什麼類型的女生啊？」王嘉爾撥了撥自己的頭髮，蜜褐色的髮絲隨著手指向上，接著落回了原處，輕柔的撫著他的額間，他沒有抬頭，專注地看著手機的畫面，但其實也只是黑螢幕，按開的話能看到貓咪的照片。

今天是禮拜五，可能是因為學校的考試剛結束，來的學生志工特別多，王嘉爾稍早的時候已經被騷擾過一輪了，直到林在范揹著書包，走進辦公室，嘴裡那個招呼還沒喊出來，就被女孩們當成了目標，他不知道自己該慶幸、還是忌妒。

「呃、沒有特別哪種類型。」男孩惶恐的說道，王嘉爾遠遠就能聽出對方語氣裡些微的煩躁，「騙人，至少有某種類型最吸引哥哥的注意吧？」他很好奇，但又想著，知道了又如何，你永遠都不會變成他喜歡的那樣──「真的沒有……」

林在范的堅持，在一群女生嬌聲驕氣的脅迫下顯得相當彆扭，他扭了扭痠痛的脖子，終於朝那人的方向撇了一眼，其中一個女孩用手指，輕輕扣住了男孩的手腕，喉嚨一緊，他粗啞的聲音突然發了出來，「在范啊，我也很好奇你的類型啊～」

聲音輕飄飄的，帶著快樂的節奏，女孩們像是得到了助力，更加興奮的逼迫著林在范，那人抬眼，細長的黑眼，今天瀏海梳上去了，露出銳利的眉峰，真好看，如果他是女孩，現在肯定也擠在那人的身邊，「Jackson──」男孩看著他，舔了舔粉粉的唇，接著扭過頭。

「我喜歡……呃，笑起來很可愛的。」王嘉爾低下頭，握著手機的力道不自覺加重了一些，「很喜歡動物、善良的人。」女孩們哇哇叫了起來，紛紛說起自己多有愛心，「頭髮的顏色淺一點的，像蜂蜜一樣。呃、身材還很好的那種。」

林在范臉紅了，白皙的肌膚從脖子染到耳尖，女孩們抱怨他的標準太高，說著這樣的條件根本沒多少人能辦到，王嘉爾不知道、他沒看到男孩望向他，他沒看到林在范抿著唇，給那些女孩最後的警告，「我喜歡年紀比我大的人。」

在他的想像裡，那個女人有著一頭絲滑的蜜髮，身材纖細、姣好，會在林在范親吻她時露出女孩般的甜笑，「哇！哥哥聽起來根本已經有對象了啊！」其中一個女生叫道，王嘉爾的頭幾乎不能更低了，「有女朋友了吧！而且還是姐姐！」

「還沒……」林在范緊閉雙唇，這才注意到自己不小心脫口而出，但在大家大睜的視線下，也只能把話說完。

「還不是。」剩下的對話，他不記得了。

九、

王嘉爾沒再去收容所，也不是直接斷了所有聯繫，而是挑著日子、減少天數，然後漸漸從那個有貓有狗、有林在范的地方消失。這花了他兩個禮拜的時間，他告知了管理員、BamBam，甚至幾個比較常找他閒聊的女生，但他沒有告訴林在范。

大人真可怕，有時候他覺得自己太殘忍、自私，為了不讓自己受傷單方面斷了他與林在范之間的友誼，但友誼這兩個字，他光是用想的，就疼。時間會撫平一切的，他已經二十八歲了，人生中有太多事情都是交給時間處理，會好的，他想，但抽屜裡那個玩偶還是藏在那裡。

「……在范也不來了。」抬頭，王嘉爾手裡的咖啡幾乎要撒了出來，他瞪大眼，表情是在棉明顯不過的驚訝，而BamBam嘟著嘴，又說了一遍：「我說，你不去之後，在范也不來了，雖然收容所也不是沒人手，但很無聊──」

他弟弟嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨著，而王嘉爾還沉浸於驚訝之中，沒有看見BamBam臉上試探的眼神，「為什麼？」他最終問到，其實不過也才花了他三秒的時間開口，但他的腦子卻像度過了一個冬季那麼久，他已經好久沒聽到這個名字了，想著不聽見就能快點忘記，但又奢求著男孩的一切，「他失戀了。」BamBam說道，睫毛顫抖，眼神不安的在他臉上掃著。

「他說喜歡的人不來了，他也不想來了。」胸腔像是被撞擊，被擠壓，像是有人握住了他的心臟，能夠呼吸，卻不能跳動，各種問題竄了出來＂是誰？＂＂他喜歡的人是誰？＂＂我怎麼不知道？＂＂他怎麼沒有……告訴我？＂

但他顫抖的唇齒只擠出了三個字，「這樣啊。」王嘉爾看不懂BamBam臉上的失望，也不懂弟弟究竟期待他有什麼反應，不知為何，這個表情有點像珍榮，他的大學室友，在他與當時的女友戀愛時，他的好友也給了他一樣的眼神，說＂森啊，不要再裝傻了。＂

那時候他假裝自己還愛著那個女孩，但現在的他沒有假裝。

他沒有假裝。（希望在范喜歡的人就是他。）

十、

之後不知道過了多久，大概一個禮拜、也可能是一個月，他不想去數自己究竟有多少日子沒再見過那個男孩，即使BamBam時不時的，還是會用試探性的語氣提起那個姓名。而他會裝作不知道、裝在不在意，但心底的海已經激出了噬人的浪花。

他用工作麻痺自己，把大多數的工作都扛到了自己身上，卻恨自己在看見貓時，會不自覺地想起他，想起像貓的男孩，身體軟呼呼的靠在他身上，接著休息時間他會拿出抽屜裡的卡比獸，看一看、再放回原處。

「檢查結果一切正常。」脫下手套，他毫無自覺的伸手抓抓小貓的下巴，那團小絨毛立刻呼嚕了起來，忘記幾秒鐘前，牠有多恨那些細長的針頭。女孩舒了口氣，看著自己的貓，眼神充滿憐愛──「那就好……不過他真的常常不吃飯，或是看起來病懨懨的，以前都不會這樣。」

小毛團在診療台上翻了一圈，追著王嘉爾的手指跑，而BamBam進門，手裡還拿著小毛團的外出籠，他就是這個時候開口的，捧起小毛團，嘴角一個放鬆的微笑，「只是在撒嬌而已。」他說，邊把小貓放進籠子裡，「有時候貓就是這樣，想要得到你注意的時候就會假裝生病。」

女孩笑出了聲，在籠子關上前，對小毛團說：「對不起，以後我會多陪陪你的！」接著提起籠子，不斷跟他道謝後，才走出診療間。他把用過的手套丟進垃圾箱裡，抬頭剛好對上BamBam欲言又止的表情，挑起眉，他弟弟才猶豫的開口。

「這樣不是跟在范很像嗎？」又是這樣，假裝不經意地提起，平常王嘉爾都能扭過頭含糊的回應，但這一次，他想不透，不知道除了像貓這一點，還有什麼像林在范，「哪一點？」BamBam笑了，像是終於逮住了他的小尾巴，「撒嬌啊。」

王嘉爾收拾文件的手指停了下來，心臟在胸腔裡，怦怦、怦怦，幾乎要從他喉嚨裡彈出來，「林在范再笨，也不可能每天都被貓抓的，Jack。」BamBam的眼神幾乎是愧疚的、憐惜的，「謙米提醒我之後，我才發現，你真的很遲鈍。」

「林在范是在你不來之後，才不去的。你真的不知道嗎？」

終、

收容所裡來了一隻貓，叫Nora，還是林在范救來了，一隻小小瘦瘦的羅涅貓，被發現的時候情況很糟，就被送到了他們醫院，而當林在范問起王嘉爾，＂你怎麼不來的時候？＂他扯了幾句＂很忙＂＂沒有時間＂這才注意到男孩聽見後放鬆的表情。

Nora康復的那一天，也是王嘉爾回到收容所的那一天，他又去幫忙了，彷彿中間消失的那段時間只是場夢，而林在范在他身邊反而變得小心翼翼的，似乎擔心自己會把他嚇走。不知道該怎麼開口，不知道該怎麼說＂BamBam已經告訴我，你喜歡我了。＂

知道的那一刻，男孩的每一個舉動彷彿多了別的意義，懶懶得靠在他身上，或是嘟著嘴跟他說話，可愛的毫無自覺──他理解的太晚了，這種時候他真恨自己的多疑，比起不相信別人，他更不相信自己，不相信自己有被喜歡的價值。

──Nora很喜歡林在范，這一點，貓就比人要坦誠的多，Nora誰都喜歡，但最喜歡林在范。男孩一來，貓就會黏在他身邊，而林在范對Nora也很偏心，他從不把貓帶出貓房，卻把Nora抱在懷裡到處閒晃，他從不給貓取名字，卻叫牠Nora。而他不知道自己該忌妒還是羨慕那隻小貓。

他回到收容所的那一個月，剛好有高中生的考試周，那一周林在范都沒有出現，而王嘉爾一邊聽著BamBam叨絮林在范要是再考砸就要留級了，一邊給Nora偷偷餵零食，但沒了林在范，小公主提不起精神，到後來幾乎是不吃不喝的地步。

就像是那一個月間的王嘉爾，萎萎的、一株提不起勁的草，「Nora，吃一點吧。」他親自把飼料送到了貓咪的嘴邊，而Nora小心的咬起一顆，扭過頭，不再理會，「別撒嬌了，撒嬌也沒用。」貓咪似是聽懂了，忿忿的咪了一聲，用頭撞擊他的手指。

「我也想……」撒嬌啊，剩下的話，他嚥下去了，把貓抱起，讓鬧彆扭的貓咪在他腿上掙扎著，「好啦、等他來，你只要撒撒嬌他就會親親你了～他對你最好了，最喜歡你了。」Nora停下了動作，豎起耳朵，圓睜的藍眼張望了一下，接著──貓掙脫了他的懷抱，跑到了貓房的門口，他這才抬頭，看見杵在那邊的雙腳。

小貓咪咪叫了起來，男孩把牠抱起，Nora立刻撒嬌般的蹭了蹭男孩的臉頰，林在范往Nora的鼻頭輕輕一吻，視線朝他看來。這不知為何，讓王嘉爾想起了他們第一次見面的時候，他也是這樣，被林在范的模樣給吸引，像貓一樣，難以看透。

他還呆坐著，而男孩已經走到了他的面前。林在范坐了下來，Nora盤在他腿上，呼嚕呼嚕的叫著，而不坦白的人類，臉紅紅的，他們兩個都是，他不難猜到林在范肯定聽到了他對Nora說的話，男孩低下頭，那頭黑髮似乎比他上次見到時要短了一些。

「Jackson、不撒嬌嗎？」林在范突然開口，把他加快的心跳扼在喉間──王嘉爾深吸了一口氣，腹部裡的疼痛幾乎像是有人在裡面打了一個結，好像又回到了高中的時候，回到那個衝動、毫不迷惑的自己，不敢相信，自己會如此喜歡一個人。

手指抽動，揪住了林在范的袖子，男孩嚥了嚥，覺得眼前的人，一頭褐色的頭髮像蜂蜜，「在范啊……」王嘉爾低垂的視線看向他，「也親親我？」那句話含含糊糊的，但他聽清楚了，且迫不急待的湊過去品嘗蜂蜜的甜膩，無視了Nora喵喵的抗議。

嘴唇相貼著，對方顫抖的睫毛，搔在他臉上，好癢。

「我想要，森尼盡情的跟我撒嬌，不要再逃走了，好不好？」

他的喉嚨裡發出了一聲陌生的嗚咽，王嘉爾咬住下唇，忍不住張眼去看林在范眼皮上的兩點小痣，原來在男孩的眼裡，他的猶豫都是彆扭、都是撒嬌。柔柔的親吻，感覺是那麼的美好，他身為年紀較長的一方，卻猶豫、膽小。

「好、」這個字哽了出來，林在范的手伸進了他的髮間，像是在安撫貓一樣，捏著他的後頸，「范啊。」沾黏的兩個字貼在他們的嘴唇上，林在范鼻尖呼出的熱氣，側過頭加深了這個吻，濕濕軟軟的舌，舔拭著他的牙尖，好喜歡──揪著林在范衣袖的手緊了一點，腳趾也不自覺的縮捲在一起，林在范親吻他的下巴，接著是脖子，像隻貓一樣窩進了他的頸肩。

王嘉爾忍不住低笑，Nora已經不知道跑去了哪裡。

「在范啊、你也在撒嬌嗎？」男孩咬著下唇，抬眼看向他。

「嗯、森尼不親親我嗎？」

＿完


	8. 未讀訊息

未讀訊息

＊＊＊

一、

那是一台黑色的摺疊手機，長方形、邊角已經掉漆、銀幕上有一條不明顯，卻也難以忽視的裂痕──那是他的舊手機，用了整整六年的時間，在大家都換成智慧型手機的年代，林在范用那個磨損的鍵盤度經歷了他人生中超過三分之一的時光。

說他念舊也好，說他不懂變通也好，他也知道新的東西用起來更方便、容易，但不知為何，一想到那台手機承載的回憶，每一段悲傷、抑或是快樂的時光，就讓他捨不得──就讓珍榮說他是個老人也好，讓榮宰在資料無法通用的時候苦惱也好──他就是捨不得。

直到一個月前，他在地鐵裡遺失了那個小東西，連著上頭掛著的吊飾，一同消失在擁擠的人潮裡──那一個月要說是混亂、其實更多是造成其他人的困擾，林在范不慌不忙的，在珍榮再三的催促下才去辦了新的手機，當時電信行的店員親切的要幫他把舊手機的號碼停話，服務人員有效率地在螢幕上做起了停話的手續──只是一個奇想，只是好奇。

只是想知道，陪伴他六年的笨重機器現在究竟在哪裡。於是在珍榮不贊同的目光下，他選擇將那支號碼留下，接著用一個下午的時間，讓榮宰教他使用手中這台，沒有鍵盤，也不需要掀蓋的觸控手機，當天晚上，他在坐在沙發上，讓Nora窩在他的腳邊，傳出了第一封簡訊。

──你好，如果有人撿到這隻手機，請聯繫我。

按下傳送時，林在范頓時覺得自己有些蠢，那是一台舊手機，根本不會有人對那樣的舊東西有興趣，說不定還掉在哪個車廂的縫隙裡，或是被送到了站前的失物招領處──新手機的提示聲響起，一封未讀訊息，他用手機輕輕滑開螢幕。

──你是誰？

──啊！這支手機是你的嗎？

一點驚喜加上疑惑，撿到手機的人顯然不太會打字的樣子，用字有些不經大腦也沒什麼禮貌，文法看起來也不是非常精確，或許是個孩子──如果是個孩子……在他思考要如何回覆時，第三條、第四條訊息又接續跳了出來。

──給我這支手機的人還說是備用的！

──對不起我不是故意拿來用的ㅠㅠ

對方的句子讓他忍不住笑了出來，看來這個人拿到這支手機有一些難以說明的苦衷，覺得有趣的同時──這反而讓他更加苦惱要如何回復，他的手指在螢幕上游移，讓人不習慣的介面讓他更加難以輸入想要的文字，叮──另一個訊息跳了出來。

──我剛到韓國，沒有手機用，是一個不太熟的朋友給我這支手機的oㅈㄴ我現在就去揍他ㅠㅠ原諒我

嘴角掛著微笑的同時，他皺起眉，看來這個陌生人是初到韓國的外國人──那些朋友開的玩笑、或是惡作劇顯然有些過分了，但是──在這個滿是智慧型手機的年代，要是還有人願意用用上世紀的中古玩意兒，那何嘗不是件好事呢？

──沒關係ㅋㅋㅋ要是不介意的話，就繼續用吧。

算是一時興起，舊手機的話費也不是說有多貴，而他也擁有隨時停話的權力，那只是一種感覺，但不知為何，光是看著那些文字，他就能猜到對方應該是個乖孩子，尤其慌慌張張打了那麼多字就為了跟他解釋自己毫無惡意，想來大概是個善良又親切的人吧？

──謝謝你！我該怎麼稱呼你呢？

──叫哥就好。

──謝謝哥！

那只是他的猜測，或許對方要比他年長許多也說不定，但在他的腦海裡，那人是有著燦爛微笑的少年（或少女？），短短幾個字，居然讓他感到莫名的暖意。

二、

──哥，剛剛有人傳簡訊說要找你吃飯，是一個叫有謙的人？

這時的他還在工作室裡，突然的訊息聲讓他從眼前的工作抽離，他低頭瞟了一眼，對有謙沒有把他新號碼記下來的舉動深深嘆了口氣，闔上筆記本，先是玩笑性的向他弟弟傳了幾個威脅，才接著回復那封未讀訊息。

──我知道了，謝謝。

──哥還沒吃嗎？我剛練習完，肚子餓ㅠㅠ

要是任何人敢用這種撒嬌語氣與他說話，他肯定難以忍受，但若是這個陌生人，不知為何就讓人覺得有趣，甚至是可愛。

──還沒呢。

──很晚了！快去吃飯吧～

──恩，知道了。

三、

對方時常在白天傳訊來，而林在范會在晚上回覆，久而久之，這成了一種習慣。

他已經習慣對方向他抱怨練習時的疲憊（似乎是運動選手）或是沒頭沒腦的用畫質低下的舊手機拍照片傳給他，早在三年前他就沒用那隻舊手機拍過照了，因為畫面實在過於模糊，顏色也有微妙的差距，但那人似是完全不介意，三不五時傳照片過來。

──去吃了有謙推薦的Jil'Hal Brothers，好吃～

先不提那人或許莫名其妙跟有謙聊了起來，還是在他不知情的情況下，林在范看著那張模糊照片裡的飯盒，低聲地笑了起來。

──年底我要回家了，一月份才會回韓國，不要太想我ㅋㅋㅋ

他甚至不知道這個人的名字、或是長相……

──不會想你的。

──想一下啦，哥ㅠㅠ

他往後躺倒在床上，一抹無法抑制的笑容在他臉上展開，Nora跳上床沿，對他喵喵叫了起來，手機螢幕暗了下來，在腦海裡，他想著，或許他真的會想念那些莫名其妙的訊息，和那些毫不修飾的撒嬌，但他不會說的，只會偷偷想著。

終、

眼前的人將帽沿壓到最低，陰影遮住了整個臉龐，有些過大寬鬆的衣服掛在肩上，一個大的運動包擱置在腳邊，脖子歪曲的靠在窗沿，看著地鐵窗外幾乎一成不變的風景，真正抓住他注意的，並不是那個人有些打瞌睡的模樣，而是那人手中握著的，小小的黑色長方形機器。

掉漆的邊角，磨損的背殼，一個小小的暹邏貓吊飾，那人往前晃了一下，看起來終於清醒了，帽子下的臉龐露了出來，有些乾澀的唇不滿的嘟起，對方舉起手，將那隻曾經屬於他的手機打開，喀啦喀拉的打起了字，過了約兩分鐘。叮──

──回到韓國了，好累ㅠㅠ又好餓ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

一月五號的深夜，大概再過三十分鐘就是他的生日，而林在范終於在地鐵上遇到了那個沒有姓名與臉龐的少年，空曠的車廂裡，那人正專注地看著手機，等待他的回覆，一點都沒有注意到他就站在車廂的另一頭──在這個情況下，他覺得自己該做點什麼。

尤其這個陌生人已經成為了與他最親密的人之一。於是，他打開那封未讀訊息，一邊輸入文字，一邊走了過去。

──那我請你吃飯吧？

一抹笑在那人的臉上展開，而林在范伸手拍了拍那個少年的肩膀。瞪大的褐色雙眼，驚訝又疑惑的表情，而他手上的手機又叮了一聲。

──好啊！哥在哪裡啊？

他們同時看見他手上的手機亮起，那個訊息就在螢幕的中央，而林在范清了清喉嚨，突然感到有些瘋狂的同時，是難以言語的快樂，

他說：「我在這裡，在你面前。」

手機暗了下來，一封未讀訊息。

＿完


	9. 第六隻貓

第六隻貓

＊＊＊

一、

林在范喜歡貓，說是眾所皆知，可能有點誇張了，但只要對他們稍微熟悉的粉絲都知道，他們隊內的人也就更加體悟過那人對貓的癡迷，曾經因為弟弟們過敏而送養出去的Nora，現在也回到了那人的身邊，更多出了另外四隻，同樣可愛、且愛撒嬌的同伴。

林在范討論貓的時候，會露出特別溫柔的表情，並不是說這個哥哥平時不溫和，而是在提到貓的時候會更加的柔和，彎起的眼眸、勾起的嘴角，稍微含糊慵懶的語調裡是毫無掩飾的愛意，而林在范平時沉默的休息時間裡，一但談論貓就會讓他充滿笑意。

今天是休假前最後的行程，大概是疲憊、又或是放假前的緊繃感，他們七人要比平時還沉默，沒有人利用空檔睡覺，卻也沒有人提出任何玩樂的主意，王嘉爾往沙發瞥了一眼，此刻的休息室裡只剩他與林在范還有榮宰──其他完成拍攝的人都先離開了。

清清喉嚨，那兩人的注意力從手機上移開，「你們休假有打算做什麼嗎？」他小心翼翼的問著，這次的假期對他而言有些特殊，這是他久違的、完全沒有行程的休息日，不只是韓國的活動，連中國的活動都留出了一個短暫的空檔，這表示他這一個禮拜內不需要當空中飛人，他們已經訂好這個周末要聚餐──但是……

「我要跟哥哥和Coco去旅行。」榮宰彎起嘴角，帶著幸福笑容的眼睛彎成一線，王嘉爾跟著笑了起來，扭頭看向林在范，「那哥呢？」林在范扯下一邊耳機，手指心不在焉地在螢幕上划著，「嗯──在家陪我的貓吧？」

那句＂哥跟我一起出去玩吧＂嚥了下去，因為語句裡一旦出現了貓，那可是連王公主都會輸的存在，他應了一聲，突然失去了延續話題的興趣，轉而看向房間另一端的電視，聽著沒完全放出聲音的節目主持人安靜地說著話，五分鐘後珍榮回到休息室，把榮宰叫了出去。

林在范稍微沙啞的嗓音響起，「那你打算做什麼呢？Jackson？」王嘉爾看向他哥哥，卻沒有注意到那人有些不安的、玩弄著耳機的雙手，「不知道、還沒打算。」林在范低下了頭，靜靜地嗯了一聲，接著開口：「那──」

「森吶，該你了。」珍榮再一次探頭進來，沒有說完的話嚥了回去，王嘉爾只能挑起眉，看林在范那雙薄唇抿成了一條細線，那人搖頭、接著聳肩，示意他趕緊出去拍攝，他只是看了自己的隊長最後一眼，然後從珍榮留下的那道門縫中溜了出去。

當他回到休息室時，林在范已經不在了，但對方的手機與包包都還在原位，他猜測那人的拍攝大概還沒有結束──王嘉爾換回便服，開始收拾自己丟在桌子上的東西，但林在范欲言又止的表情在他腦中揮之不去，他放下背包，將電視的聲音轉大。

等待哥哥回到休息室，他窩在那個硬梆梆的沙發上，不知不覺的──

閉上了眼睛。

二、

吵醒他的，是門被開啟的聲音，王嘉爾有些不耐的低吼了一聲，在沙發上翻了翻身，「Jackson？」林在范的聲音朝他靠近，那人接著低語：「先走了嗎？」先不論他是否在被吵醒的邊緣，林在范這句話讓他懷疑自己是不是出現了幻覺。

畢竟休息室就這麼大，他睡在沙發上肯定一眼就能──身體浮了起來──王嘉爾猛然張開眼，對上的是同樣驚訝的林在范，那人銳利的眉峰挑起，深褐色的眼眸盯著他……他下意識地想要往後退，但卻發現那人只是用雙手，就穩穩地將他舉在半空中。

「那你是從哪來的啊？」那人勾起嘴角，細長的雙眼瞇了起來，接著往前傾身，高挺的鼻尖碰了碰他的嘴唇──他簡直要嚇壞了，一顆心在胸腔裡劇烈的跳了起來，覺得心動的同時忍不住想大聲的叫出來，但是──「咪！」他僵住了身體，而林在范嘟起嘴。

「怎麼啦，生氣了？」那個人一邊說著，一邊把王嘉爾現在小了不只十倍的身體往懷裡抱，他趴上哥哥的胸膛，終於低頭看向自己緊抓著那人衣襟的雙……手？兩團毛絨絨的，橘黃色的、渾圓貓掌，「喵？」林在范撫著他背後的毛，看著懷裡的橘貓歪頭疑惑。

「不是Jackson讓你進來的嗎？」那人一邊說著，一邊四處張望，王嘉爾在哥哥的懷裡扭動，跟著看起休息室裡的擺設，本來放在桌上的包包不見了，連電視機都是他轉大聲之前的安靜──事情實在過於衝擊，但是──他現在是變成一隻貓了嗎？

林在范低下頭，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他頭頂軟軟的毛皮，那人的手指揉著他的後頸，把他緊緊的圈在懷裡，當貓真幸福……他忍不住這樣想著，接著抬頭用舌頭舔了舔那人的嘴角，「嗯？」柔軟溫和的微笑在那人嘴邊，林在范抱著他在休息室裡走了一圈，似是在確認人形的王嘉爾是不是真的離開了休息室，「大該是先走了。」那人低聲的呢喃，臉上是貓眼可見的失落。

「喵！」＂我在這裡！＂他大聲的嚎叫讓林在范的注意力轉回了他的身上，他哥哥立刻又展開了微笑──「沒關係，下次再說吧。」他歪頭，不知道對方究竟想說什麼，但好奇歸好奇，現在的他只能發出軟黏的貓叫，無法用人類的話語溝通。

林在范將他放回沙發，確認手機上的時間，又忍不住撸了撸他的毛，「要是我出來時，你還在這裡，就跟我回家，好嗎？」他哥哥正朝一隻貓耐心的說著話，他本該覺得可笑的，但此刻的他──大概是因為腦袋變小了，唯一能專注的就是林在范稍微撒嬌的語氣，他又咪了一聲，看著他哥哥走進了更衣室，失去了那人的溫暖，小橘貓在沙發上縮成一團。

搖晃的耳朵，貓咪比人類跟精密的聽力能清楚捕捉到林在范一邊脫下衣服時嘴裡哼著的曲調，他搖了搖尾巴，在知道哥哥會帶著他回家的那一刻，放鬆了神經。

再一次的，閉上了眼睛。

三、

頭上軟軟的觸感讓他忍不住抖了抖，王嘉爾睜開渾圓的貓眼，與另一隻貓對上了眼──Nora，曾經被他照顧過的羅涅貓正用柔軟的貓掌拍著他的頭，橘貓抖了抖身體，從身下柔軟的床墊爬了起來，可能是因為他現在要比平時小上許多，這個空間所帶來的陌生感比平時更深，花了一些時間，他才想起這裡是林在范租的公寓。

Nora對他喵了一聲，他現在可能是隻貓了，但那些喵喵語對他而言還是一點意義都沒有，小橘貓張望著房間內的擺設，靠牆的貓架上是其他四隻貓，從高處朝他看來，這情況實在詭異，但是Nora靠過來，蹭了蹭他的頸部，大該是在告訴他不必擔心。

黑臉的大貓舔了舔他的毛，被順毛的舒適感讓他忍不住瞇起了眼睛，「Nora很喜歡你啊。」林在范不知道從哪裡冒了出來，他睜開眼睛──那人沒穿上衣，鬆垮的棉褲掛在腰邊，害羞的橘貓大聲的：「咪！」用圓圓的貓掌摀住了眼睛。

Nora用頭頂了頂他的手，下一秒，他又被抱上了半空中，移開爪子又見到了那張雙眼瞇起的笑顏，「你真可愛。」他哥哥毫無自覺的說著，大手摸了摸他的頭頂，把王嘉爾抱進光裸的胸膛裡，接著在床上躺下，讓Nora窩在自己的頸邊。

那雙手在他脖子上捏著，手指搔著他的下巴，細長的雙眼專注於他一貓的身上，「當我的貓吧？」不知道林在范是不是遇到可愛的貓都這樣說，王嘉爾覺得忌妒的同時也十分的──高興，短短的尾巴在身後晃了起來。「嗯？想不想當我的貓？」

那人靠了過來，用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的臉頰──對貓果然特別的不一樣，這種親密撒嬌的舉動是這人平常絕對不會做的，王嘉爾抓準機會，一邊咪咪叫著一邊把臉往那人臉頰蹭，不知為何，窩在一旁的Nora，渾圓的貓眼裡似乎有這麼一點點欣慰。

「喵～」林在范看著懷裡打著呼嚕的橘貓，愛撒嬌的程度比其他五隻更勝，他用自己的貓嘴親了親林在范的嘴唇，那人嘟起嘴，一臉被萌壞的同時，一邊嘟囔的撸著他的毛，「真是愛撒嬌的公主啊。」

被抱在懷裡的溫暖，被撸毛的舒適，變成小橘貓的王嘉爾，一邊打著呼嚕，又開始昏昏欲睡，但他敏銳的貓耳還是捕捉到了林在范那聲，溫柔細軟的──「森尼──」

他閉上了眼睛。

終、

「森尼──Jackson啊──」身體被搖晃著，一隻手拍了拍他的臉頰，王嘉爾恍惚的睜開眼，林在范皺起的眼眉擔心的看著他，「怎麼在這裡睡著了。」那人一邊說著，一邊把他從沙發上拉起，他扭了扭痠痛的腰部，把半邊的身體依在了林在范身上。

像隻貓一樣蹭了蹭，而他哥哥稍微僵住了肩膀，那一刻──他才真的清醒了過來，僵硬的手掌握了握，沒有絨毛、更不是一團圓圓的模樣，是夢……夢到了自己變成了貓。

「該回家了，時間很晚了。」林在范沒有挪動位置，讓他依在自己的頸邊，而王嘉爾渾沌的腦子裡，已經記不清剛剛夢裡的細節，他只知道，當林在范的貓很幸福，可以撒嬌、更可以看到哥哥撒嬌的模樣，他扭過頭，學著那人在夢裡的樣子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭那人的肩頭。

喉嚨裡發出一聲嗚咽，如貓般撒嬌的鳴叫，林在范摸了摸他頭頂的亂髮，卻沒有說他可愛，他不滿的嘟起嘴，含糊地問：「哥還想養貓嗎？」那人歪著頭疑惑，「嗯？」而他們緊靠的身體，讓他聽見了那人胸腔裡劇烈的心跳，怦怦、怦怦，跟他是同一個節奏。

「沒事──」他賴在那人肩上，裝做自己還沒清醒的模樣，「在范哥，剛剛不是有事要告訴我？」他的隊長哥哥低下頭，一層淡淡的紅色染上了耳尖，「哦、那個啊。」當那人再次把頭抬起，瞇起的眼眸裡是只有貓才見過的柔軟。

「我只是想問、呃，你會不會想Nora，要不要來陪她玩？」

王嘉爾止不住臉上的笑意，而在他們不知道的平行世界裡，林在范養了第六隻貓，名字就叫做──「Jackson？」

他嘟起嘴，對著哥哥撒嬌。

「那哥今天帶我回家吧。」

＿完


	10. Click And Post

Click And Post

＊＊＊

一、

「直接封鎖他不就行了。」俗話說站著說話不腰疼，大該就是現在這個情況，王嘉爾看著手機螢幕上不斷跳出的通知，懊惱的抓了抓後腦，幸好他早就把鈴聲關掉了，不然他的室友可能會親手砸了他的手機，瞥了一眼坐在那悠閒玩遊戲的段宜恩，他憤憤地哼了一聲。

「這個哥知道我住在哪，你想要他直接闖進我們宿舍嗎？」稍大的音量帶著委屈和撒嬌的語調，啊──不回覆訊息、這下開始打電話了，手裡的科技產品開始瘋狂震動了起來，「就說不要留電話給那個人了，怪我？」嘟起嘴，那人的視線倒是一點也沒從眼前的螢幕離開。

遊戲通關顯然比自己的室友受到騷擾來得重要許多──明明他完全沒有被騷擾的意願，但被這麼一說，反而變成了他的錯──前幾日與弟弟們去派對上玩鬧，被要電話是常有的事，對方不是女生，他的戒心也就降了一點，誰知道那位不知名的哥是真的對他有意思。

「啊──」手機扔到一邊，被蓋進沙發坐墊裡的小玩意兒的震動聲只是變得更響，「直接拒絕啊？」段宜恩看戲的心態更是火上加油，手裡熟練的操作著鍵盤，臉上卻還有空掛著對他的嘲笑，「拒絕過了啊！你以為我沒說嗎？一開始委婉拒絕他根本不聽、我甚至說我有男朋友了，你知道他怎麼說嗎？」

那雙眼終於從螢幕上移開，看著他的眼神既揶揄又好奇，「怎麼說？」王嘉爾抓起抱枕，把臉埋了進去，但爆發的語氣倒是絲毫沒有受到影響，「他說──你的男朋友肯定沒有我帥，當天派對沒有陪著你，肯定也沒多喜歡你吧？」那人抿起嘴，一臉想笑又不敢笑的彆扭，王嘉爾一雙圓眼從抱枕後露了出來，委屈的不得了──

手指在鍵盤上按了按，遊戲畫面終於暗了下來，段宜恩挪動步伐往他的方向走來，「強硬一點拒絕？直接說你沒興趣？」挑眉，這點王嘉爾並不是沒想過，但當真要這麼做的時候還是有些猶豫──會不會太慘忍了一點？這時候他的惻隱之心可真的一點用處都沒有。

看出自己室友的猶豫，段宜恩忍不住思考了一會兒，那個派對畢竟也是他帶去的，那個哥哥既是學長──在大學裡遇見也尷尬，「不然……」摸了摸下巴，那雙狗狗眼看著他充滿期待又閃亮，「你找張照片傳過去，說那是你男友？」

「誰的照片？」  
「從Bam的好友裡挑吧，記得找不是我們學校的。」

被棄置在沙發墊上的手機又響了起來，打斷了王嘉爾的欲言又止，段宜恩拿出自己的手機，打開了BamBam的好友欄，「要比那個哥帥應該不難吧？」湊過去，幾百個他沒見過的生面孔在他弟弟的關注名單裡，一個灰黑色的小頭像引起了他的注意力──通常不用自拍當頭貼的帳號都不會有太多照片，而且Bam從何時開始為關注這種藝術系的帳號了？

因為好奇，點了進去，段宜恩也沒有阻止他的動作──令人驚訝的是，這個帳號的確比較多藝術類的照片，但自拍甚至是雜誌照也是不少，一個長相有些冷淡的男人、從自拍看來，是接地氣的鋼鐵直男，但一張張模特照看的王嘉爾眼睛發直──

「就這個？」段宜恩問著，順手就要存下一張比較自然的自拍照，「等等！要是他是學校裡的人怎麼辦？」那人搖頭、晃了晃腦袋，馬上給Bam傳了訊息。

──Bam、這個人是誰？  
──哥～～你好久沒傳訊息給我了、第一個就問這個ㅠㅠ

──下次去吃飯？跟你Jackson哥一起？  
──好耶～～～

──那這個人你認識嗎？  
──ㅇㅇ算是認識吧？之前去給雜誌拍攝的時候遇到的 哥問這個做什麼啊ㅋㅅㅋ

──沒什麼、他不是我們學校的吧？  
──ㅠㅠ應該不是吧……他是給我拍照的攝影師  
──OK

「Bam說不是。」就這一小小段對話，當時的王嘉爾也不知為何會信了自己弟弟的鬼話，而段宜恩更是沒有深思，只希望事情快點得到解決──那張自拍照傳了出去，他語氣疏離的告訴那個哥哥，這個人是他的男朋友，希望以後別再傳訊息給他。

然而，事情卻沒有因此得到解答。

二、

「你是騙我的吧？」不過周末才剛結束，王嘉爾的背包裡還裝著一份三十頁的論文報告，再多咖啡都沒能拯救他打架的眼皮，而那位大哥不知道為何又出現在他眼前，「啊？」他被攔在設計樓的大廳，那個哥緊緊地抓著他的手腕。

「那個人不是你男朋友，我剛剛去打聽過了，你是為了拒絕我才這樣說的嗎？」那人柔和的語調倒是與手上的動作一點也扯不上邊，王嘉爾呆站在原地，不僅希望有個黑洞把他吸走，更是在心底把BamBam揍了個半死──「我不知道你在說什麼。」他回答，語氣疲憊，開始聚集人潮的大廳有人對著他們指指點點。

「你知道那個人是誰嗎？如果你連他的名字也說不出來，我要怎麼相信你？Jackson啊、我知道你可能對我沒興趣，但是這樣做不是太過分了嗎？」那隻手又抓緊了一些，他想要抽出自己的手腕，但疲憊的狀態根本使不出太大的力氣，「他是誰啊？告訴我你男朋友是誰啊？」

他已經要嚇死了，張張合合的嘴始終吐不出一個名字，他知道那人的帳號ID，但那又怎樣，本名是什麼，他──「是我。」一股力量把那人從手拉開，王嘉爾還沒能反應過來，另一個人攬過他的肩，低著頭的他，看不清那人的長相，只知道對方的懷抱十分安全。

「你不是說你沒有男朋友嗎？」那位哥咄咄逼人的對象換了目標，而那人輕笑了一聲，「的確是沒有，不過我現在正在追求他，要是被你這樣嚇跑了，不就真的沒有了嗎？」那隻手往下滑了一點，扣住了他的腰，混沌的腦子開始放鬆了下來，王嘉爾頓時有些昏昏沉沉。

「我不相信──」那人看來還要說些什麼，但是其他的學生止住了他、更有人大聲的說著＂好可怕、是變態吧？＂拿出手機拍攝的人數更是佔了多數，那位哥甩開攔住他的手，大步的跑了出去，王嘉爾縮在那個陌生人的懷裡，完全放下了心。

那隻手在他頭頂揉了揉，低沉的、有些慵懶的語調響起──「好了，我知道你嚇到了，但我真的需要有人跟我解釋一下我突然多了一個男朋友的原因。」

他抬起頭，而眼前的人，正是他昨晚傳的直男自拍的主角。

三、

他們校園外的咖啡廳一直以來都被稱為情侶的約會聖地，王嘉爾多次思考過要是以後自己交了女朋友（或男朋友），那肯定要來這裡體驗一把閃人的滋味，然而，他現在大三了，終於跟自己的＂男朋友＂坐進了私人包廂裡，他才知道這些情侶座，一點也不舒適。

「你的意思是，因為他一直糾纏你，所以你隨便找了網路上的照片，騙他說你有男朋友？」他不知道眼前的人現在的表情就究竟是驚喜還是驚嚇，只能低下頭看著眼前那杯拿鐵，上頭的心形拉花已經開始糊了，「那傢伙是有名的危險人物──唉──但你們不在同一個學院，一定沒聽說過他──」那人用手指敲了敲桌面，「除非讓他死心，不然他會纏你到畢業。」

他的心，啪的一聲，摔在了地上，而他的肯定也將他的心碎展現了出來，那位被他捲入此事件的＂男朋友＂無奈地看著他，眉心皺成了一團，「那──那要怎麼讓他死心啊？」他的＂男朋友＂撇了撇嘴，就著吸管喝了一口那杯粉粉的液體，草莓奶昔，一想到那飲料的甜膩，王嘉爾忍不住吐了吐舌，但那人也不是很在意。「不知道啊？你打算怎麼做？」

其實他腦中早有想法，雖然不是很確定是否要這樣將錯就錯，但眼下已經沒有任何辦法了，而且──他偷偷抬眼，看著那人察看手機而低垂的眼眉，兩個細小的雙生痣在左眼的眼皮上，鋒利的顴骨和下顎線，他會選這個人的照片，也不是毫無理由的……

「那個──哥～」他先試探的性的親密的喊了一句，對方挑眉，把注意力放到了他身上，「那個、呃──」那人彎起了眼，肯定知道他要說什麼了，但完全沒有要幫他圓場的意思，「呃……」

「你可以先假裝成我的男朋友嗎？」

四、

林在范並不相信一見鍾情這種虛假的東西，但他倒是很相信命運，很相信時間的安排──做為一個大四生，他已經和雜誌社簽了合約、攝影師兼職模特兒，每天來上課只是為了混出席率和基本分，他出現在學校的時間幾乎少的可憐，在這種微乎其微的機率下，還能被捲入這種莫名的事件之中，還能毫無偏差的被那個傢伙逼問自己是否有男朋友。

還能分秒不差的，在王嘉爾被逼到絕路前，出現替他解圍──說是命運的安排，那有些矯情了，但是這樣的巧合實在過分剛好，而他也不介意再多陪一會兒，更何況──抬眼，眼前的小子在問出那個問題後，自己無地自容的不敢看像他，但這樣反而給他更好的機會來打量，蜜糖一樣的棕髮，有些消瘦、但精緻的臉龐，粉色的嘴唇，和圓大的雙眼──那個瘋子會纏上他，看來也不是毫無原因的，「可以啊。」在他意識到前，答應的話已經說了出口。

「真的？」那雙眼眨啊眨的，彷彿豎起了隱形的耳朵，蓬鬆的尾巴在身後擺盪，「真的──」他抑不住臉上的微笑，在那小包廂內站起身，往王嘉爾的身邊擠了擠，「拍張合照吧？不然真的會被懷疑到畢業喔？」那個弟弟馬上湊了過來，剛剛的害羞彷彿都是裝飾，直直地把臉頰貼到他的頸邊，癢癢的，像隻撒嬌的小狗。

他按下了拍照，殊不知這張照片會對他的未來造成什麼影響，交換了電話號碼後，林在范把照片傳給了他，而自己則是往店內的裝潢稍微拍了拍。

──30秒前，prdsdef更新：Special Day.

暖黃的咖啡店在濾鏡的修飾下更加飽和，桌上的是兩杯沒有喝完的飲料，草莓奶昔杯子外圈的水痕在桌上留下了一圈水漬，粉色的草莓牛奶，和拿鐵上的愛心，他完全沒用心拍的照片，以後竟有非常重要的紀念意義。

五、

──10秒前，jacksonwang852更新：哥哥跟我告白啦❤@prdsdef

照片裡的人緊靠在一起，王嘉耳側著頭把臉靠在了林在范的肩上，那人嘴角微微勾起，眼神朝他看來，只有他知道，那人是因為這一整件荒唐事在偷笑，才不是那些蠢弟弟們所說的寵愛，他沒有發覺，自己看著這張照片時，偷偷勾起的笑容。

──5秒前，prdsdef回復：不是你跟我告白的嗎？傻瓜ㅋㅋㅋ  
────回復prdsdef：呀！哥不要說出來啊ㅠㅠ

──1秒前bambam1a回復：原來那天是在幫哥找男朋友？？？？？？？  
────回復bambam1a：你小子給我等著  
────mark_tuan回復jacksonwang852：解釋一下？

＿完


	11. 噓──

噓──

＊＊＊

一、

第一次發生，是兩年前的晚上，當時他們都還住在宿舍裡，七個人擠在空間不大的公寓，兩個人共用一間房間──當練習生這麼多年了，宿舍裡某些規定，他們不言而喻，偶爾緊閉的浴室門扉，到臥室後隱隱傳出的喘息聲，都是男人了，那點小事怎麼可能不理解。

出道後，一群練習生變成了七個，那點規矩還是沒變，再累都會稍微體諒自己的隊友在浴室久待了一會兒，再暴躁都會在房間被鎖上時，靜靜地等上十分鐘，秘密的規定，他們心知肚明，深夜時那些細小微弱的呼吸聲，轉過身都能當作沒聽見。

而多數的人，例如林在范，都不會選擇在隊友在家時幹那一點壞事，他會在浴室裡，在其他人都有單獨行程的時候悄悄鎖上門，再難忍受，都會等到室友不在房裡的時候，而他的室友，王嘉爾，大概又是全隊中，最常不在家的那一個。

那一個晚上，他被創作的壓力壓抑的喘不過氣，那天晚上，他突然想起一個人有多孤寂，那個晚上，他獨自躺在下鋪，想著──另一個從來不屬於自己的溫度，手指沿著下腹滑動，伸進褲縫裡，二十多年來沒少做過的事，他已了然於心。

只是當時的他並不知道，那個本該在隔天早上回到宿舍的室友，正站在門後，一條小縫揭露了那個他們都沒明說過的秘密，王嘉爾看著林在范將自己從寂寞中解脫，再裝成一副沒事的樣子，悄悄把門打開，他的哥哥急忙轉過身。

而他只是──他只是太累了，所以遲遲沒有爬上上鋪，把行李靠在牆邊，王嘉爾不請自來的窩進了林在范的被窩裡，沒有開窗的房間裡，是少年解放後特有的腥臭味，「做什麼？」他的哥哥氣息不穩地問道，沒有把他推開，大概是因為手上還沾著濕黏的液體。

「哥──」一路上回來，沒怎麼開口的嗓子有些低啞，「太累了，不想爬上去。」他撒嬌、抱怨，兩隻手抱住林在范僵住的身體，沒有換下的牛仔褲，貼著對方只穿著短褲的大腿，臉埋進林在范的肩膀，他想著，這個哥哥究竟能接受他多少任性。

於是王嘉爾軟著疲憊的身軀，用下腹輕輕蹭了蹭哥哥的腰際，「在范哥，也摸摸我，好嗎？」接下來的沉默，讓他昏昏欲睡的同時心驚膽跳，他已做好了最壞的打算，想用太累了，這種老套到不行的藉口來矇混過關，但幾分鐘後，當王嘉爾還在逃跑與裝睡間掙扎時。

林在范轉過身，如貓的細眼在黑暗中閃著亮光，稍微有些冰涼的手，伸進他的衣服裡，濕濕的、黏黏的，帶著他哥哥剛剛釋放出的液體，但他並不是那麼介意，當那隻手滑至他的後背，指尖在他的皮膚上輕舞，一個難耐的喘息從他的喉嚨裡溜出。

「噓──」林在范貼得更近了，把他完全困在懷抱之中，「小聲點。」而那一個晚上，一個人的秘密，變成了兩個人的，那些細微的呼吸，交纏的氣息，寂寞的感受，被棄置於深夜的寧靜，當他再也無法按耐住下腹的燥熱，王嘉爾主動傾身，用對方的唇，把自己的低吼抑了下去。

那是第一次，而他們都明白，這絕不是最後一次。

二、

之後大家陸陸續續搬離了宿舍，本來擁擠的空間變得空曠，空房間大於被占據的數量，而王嘉爾待在這個房子裡的時間，幾乎能用十根手指來數，他何嘗沒有考慮過搬離這裡，搬到一個更方便他來回的區域，一個他再晚回家，都不會打擾到任何人的地方。

但他很猶豫，主要的原因其實很無趣──很、可悲。因為在他那顆永動的腦子裡，有一個揮之不去的想法，要是他離開這裡，要是他搬離了宿舍，他與林在范的秘密，是不是再也沒有其他意義，那些共享的溫度、低語、呼吸，他是否就再也沒有擁有的機會。

這些日子來，他們沒有說穿，從沒討論這究竟是單純陪伴，還是愛，但他知道，在他內心裡，隱隱的明白，當他們什麼壞事也沒做，卻共享一張床時，當他們在休息室裡獨處，交換一個短暫的吻時，這個關係已經遠遠超出了他們所設限的範圍。

那天他起的很早，卻發現林在范不在房裡，他想著自己愛賴床的哥哥去了哪，一邊光著腳走入了廚房裡，他們的隊長靠在餐桌邊，喝著茶、用手機確認信息，天才剛亮，最吵鬧的弟弟也都不在這裡了──王嘉爾靠過去，把下巴靠在那雙寬闊的肩上。

兩隻眼幾乎睜不開，他把一半的重量都靠在了自己哥哥的身上，然後、然後林在范開口，語氣平淡、沒有波瀾，「我打算搬出去住。」本還微瞇的雙眼大睜，王嘉爾褐色的大眼朝那個人望，「我想把Nora接回來。」那人又喝了一口茶。沒有看向他。

所以王嘉爾沒有回答，只是用手拉了拉他哥哥衣服的下襬，兩隻眼眨阿眨，嘴唇委屈的嘟起，讓林在范笑著吻他，「噓──」一吻結束後，林在范用食指在唇邊比了比，「別告訴其他人，我連珍榮都沒說──你是第一個知道的。」

他該覺得自己很特別，他該想著，他是最重要的那一個。

但他沒有，因為他覺得，這是最後一次。

三、

他一個人──在寬大的公寓裡，沒有人拜訪時，這個地方總是很空曠，王嘉爾不知道該怎麼稱呼這間房子，說是＂家＂有些唐突了，因為這裡只有他自己，所以大概只能算是休息的地方，沒有人跟他搶奪早上浴室的使用權，沒有人會偷吃他冰箱裡的雞翅。

沒有規定要遵守，他能做自己想做的任何事，但兩年前的那個感覺，他站在他與林在范共享的房間外的感覺慢慢襲來，孤單、寂寞──急需任何一個人的陪伴，急需他哥哥的陪伴。

那天早上的對話後，王嘉爾為了中國行程，在那天晚上匆匆搭上班機，離開了韓國，和經紀人哥哥聯絡過後，他在弟弟的介紹下買了一套公寓，他的東西搬離宿舍時，他本人甚至都不在場，並不是說他在逃避，只是很剛好的，躲過了林在范不知如何反應的表情。

他們沒有深談，之後再次相遇時，也都沒有獨處的機會，那應該只是慾望在作祟、那不過就是寂寞促使的衝動，那只是一個過程，在一群男孩過多的住所裡，互相慰藉幾乎不是什麼天大的新聞，那為什麼──為什麼他還想著那個人的呼吸、心跳，微涼的指尖。

或許這就是為什麼，人們總是說別試著跟朋友有肢體上的關係，因為一旦過界，他們或許連好友都做不成，睡意遲遲無法來襲，而一個人試著發洩，再那兩年後令人感覺特別可悲，於是王嘉爾倒在床鋪上，任由窗外的月光灑落，任由悲傷將他侵蝕。

任何聲音在深夜總是特別的響，這也就是為什麼，當他手機響起時，突如的音量讓他從床上彈起，拿起手機查看──紅潤的唇抿成一條線，猶豫的手指在一螢幕上飄移著，最終，他還是接起了電話，在半夜時分，在林在范能夠開口之前──

「喂。」他希望自己有裝出半夢半醒的感覺，「現在很晚了，明天早上再打給我吧──」語氣裡的煩躁感不是裝出來的，他準備把手機拿離耳邊，嘴裡還一邊碎念抱怨著，不給對方一點開口的機會，但就像兩年前那樣，就像他哥哥把他圈在懷裡時那樣。

就像他忍不住低吟時，林在范會低聲地。「噓──」王嘉爾安靜了，只是這次沒有咬緊下唇、沒有紅著眼眶，沒有喉嚨裡難忍搔癢的喘息，「……我想你了。」微弱的貓叫從對方電話那頭傳來，他拿著手機的手跟著顫抖，「我很想你。」

兩年了，他們這是後才明白，那個最後一次，永遠都不會到來。

＿完


	12. 貓先生

貓先生

＊拿有謙米拉古點文。  
＊寫的可能跟你想的不一樣QQ

＊＊＊

一、

貓，是奸詐狡猾的生物──細長的雙眼、尖銳的瞳仁、無聲的步伐、柔軟敏捷的身軀。王嘉爾害怕貓，以上的敘述是有些偏頗了，但他對於貓的感受一直以來都是偏向害怕的，難以親近的安靜生物，陰晴不變的情緒，讓他無法喜愛。

又或許他只是小時候被暗巷裡的貓抓傷了腳踝，只因為他拿著樹枝去逗那曬太陽的黑貓，即使百分之百是他的不對，也給小小的他留下了大大的陰影──他更喜歡狗，跟他討厭貓無關──也與他屬狗沒有什麼關聯，他就是喜歡那些流著口水的生物，在見到他時興奮地搖尾巴，將所有情緒展現在那張呆傻的臉上。

他更像狗，愛恨分明，喜歡時就搖著尾巴、討厭時就張口咬人，這樣的性格使得他容易親近，但也常常被說像是一張白紙，一目了然。

人都說貓和狗是天敵，他們天生就是相反的個性。  
人都說，狗猜不透貓，而貓，不願意被猜透。

二、

喜歡狗的王嘉爾沒有養狗。是的，你沒有聽錯，在知道他有多害怕貓，以及多像狗之後，你以為他會養狗──其實考慮過很多次，小時候也不是沒向爸媽要求過，但那時候父母總說，飼養寵物，牠只會是你的一部分，而你，卻是牠的全部。

小小的王嘉爾卻步了，長大後的他卻也沒有什麼長進，有了穩定的工作，一間舒適的套房，養狗的決心卻還是遲遲沒能決定，面對夢想時他沒那麼多猶豫，因為那是他的人生，但飼養寵物，卻是把另一個生命放進自己的掌心裡，他擔心自己沒時間陪牠，擔心回到家太累沒力氣帶牠溜達，想著要是回家晚了，小傢伙會不會餓肚子，會不會想他。

有謙說他想太多，說狗根本沒有那麼多感受，牠們快樂就是快樂、沒有那麼多憂愁。是的、狗沒有那麼多憂愁，因為牠們在見到你的下一秒就會忘記難受。但王嘉爾有，他的憂愁是那麼多──不想讓小小的狗狗也變成那一部分。

他那群看戲的弟弟，在聽他第一百零五次抱怨之後，悠悠的說著，他或許更適合養貓，因為貓是獨立的、是孤僻的，他只須要當一個盡責的餵食機器，其他都不需要擔心，當時的他想起BamBam家裡幾隻無毛又皺巴巴的貓咪，忍不住抖了抖。

「不了，我覺得牠會在我睡覺時把我殺掉。」他的語氣像是玩笑，笑開的弟弟們不知道他有多認真，而那個下午，他開車繞到了榮宰與他哥哥合租的公寓陪Coco玩到了晚上，榮宰往他的胸口打了兩下，沒多用力，卻真的疼。

「哥，我下禮拜要出國。」王嘉爾眼睛一亮，想著或許能把小Coco偷回家陪他幾個晚上，但他毫無心眼、又或是過分邪惡的弟弟沒有給他開口的機會，「我哥哥會帶Coco回老家，你不要來喔，我們都不在。」他裝作疼痛的摀住胸口，又跟那一人一狗鬧了一會兒，才開車回家，脫鞋的時侯，玄關的燈會亮起，因為那裡裝了感應裝置。

但他是一個人這件事，只有他能感應。

三、

王嘉爾很難受，一個禮拜一次被Coco治癒的時間被榮宰的出國計畫摧毀了，他想念Coco雪白的柔軟毛皮，也想念那濕呼呼的舌頭舔著他鼻尖時──胸腔會不由自主的緊縮，接著揚起笑容的快樂，他很沮喪，而就跟你所了解的他一樣，王嘉爾把他的沮喪都表現在了臉上。

「Jackson哥，你可以跟我的貓玩啊！」BamBam試著逗他開心，但出現在他腦海裡的，是那人家裡幾隻像殺手一樣細瘦敏捷的無毛貓，有些愛貓人都無法完全接受了，更何況是他這個恐貓人士，他害怕貓這件事他從沒開口提起，但他的弟弟們多多少少有察覺，沒有說破，全是為了他那像紙一樣薄的自尊。

「你家那幾隻貓只會讓Jackson哥更有壓力吧──」有謙在一旁嘲弄，BamBam卻只是笑著朝那人的肩膀槌打了幾下，一邊嘟噥著他家裡的貓很可愛──「不是有寵物咖啡廳嗎？」從剛剛一直坐在一旁沒有開口的段宜恩突然低聲地說，擺弄著手裡的手機，沒有抬起頭。

而一點點陽光在王嘉爾的臉上綻放了，心想著自己要是能在假日被一群狗包圍──那該是多幸福的事，那瞬間，他堅信著他唯一能相信的朋友正在找尋關於咖啡廳的資料──但下一秒，段宜恩把手機放下了，那人的視線掃過弟弟們一張張期待的臉。

「珍榮有朋友在開貓咖啡，我們現在就去吧？」有謙馬上轉頭看了他的表情，接著偷笑，BamBam歡呼的同時握著段宜恩的手說＂哥最棒＂而王嘉爾，他沮喪到不能更沮喪了，但即使內心有千百個不願意，他還是會答應。

他總是會答應。

四、

那是一間在巷弄裡的咖啡廳，離鬧區不近，氣氛安靜清新的同時也讓人有些擔心這間店的生意，他們下了車之後走到門口，不大的店裡沒有擠滿人群，卻也不是毫無人煙，顧客多為女生，三三兩兩的，散落在店裡的各處。

進門前，他能看到一隻貓在落地窗那曬著午後的太陽，幾個女孩圍著貓，小聲地說話、拍照，他卻步了，看懶洋洋的貓咪瞇著眼睛，細長的瞳孔毫無偏差的向他看來，那令人難以靠近的距離感立刻產生，不懂貓為什麼不能像狗一樣，友善又可愛。

有謙在他身後推著，先進門的段宜恩和BamBam讓門上掛著的風鈴叮噹作響，四個大男人來貓咖啡肯定是很顯眼的，一些女孩看著他們議論紛紛，也不知道是在說他們奇怪，還是──他的視線從店內的環境移開，最裡面是咖啡廳常見的吧檯，木製的、暖黃的燈光照著一台台精密的機器，接著他看到了那個人，坐在櫃台後，完全沒有被突如的客人打擾。

專注地看著手裡的書──「在范啊。」段宜恩開口打斷了那樣的景色，橙黃的光線在那人的臉上打上了陰影，黑影襯的那張臉更顯鋒利，勾著的眼尾有如刀尖，抬起頭那一剎那，像隻警戒心十足的貓，在看見他們後，稍微的，彎了彎嘴角。

像貓一樣，那是他第一個想法，長得好看的貓。他有些呆傻地跟著朋友們坐在了吧檯，坐在了離那個人最近的位置，「珍榮沒跟你一起？」對方挑起眉，銳利的眉鋒藏進了柔順的劉海裡，為那張鋒利添加了一點柔軟，「沒，帶弟弟們來的。」

他想著段宜恩為何從來沒帶他來過這裡，他想著為何他認識朴珍榮，卻不認識這一個朋友，他想著、卻不知道自己的臉把所想的都寫了上去，卻不知道他的同伴們一個個都點了份點心或飲品，「哥──」坐在他右側的有謙點了點他的肩膀，王嘉爾的視線才從那位老闆的臉上移開，紅著臉朝菜單看去。沒看見那人勾起的嘴角。

其實沒有太多選項，縱使他沒來過寵物咖啡廳，他也知道，人們來到這的理由往往不是為了食物，是為了貓、他偷偷朝那人看了一眼，想著──那群女孩大概還有除了貓之外的原因。點心沒有太多種，只有麵包與蛋糕，至於飲品，是咖啡和茶。

過了早晨，他就不喝咖啡了，至於茶、他只喝有機的，他想著要不要隨便點個熱巧克力，卻又怕過於甜膩所以猶豫，一隻手伸了過來，抽走了他手裡的菜單，「呃、」他驚訝地對上那人的視線，看見瞇起的細長雙眼，「不喝咖啡？」對方問著，他窘迫的點了點頭。

而那個像貓一樣的……貓先生笑了，沒有多說什麼，就往擺放咖啡機的吧檯走去。他有些尷尬的同時，卻也不知道該說什麼，平時活耀好動的他像是被設下了結界，在滿是貓的地方伸不開手腳，像一隻狗懼怕貓會給出的反應。

他聽著一旁的好友們聊著天，又將視線回歸手機的段宜恩朝他湊了過來，「不是不讓你知道。」疑惑的歪過頭，完全不懂對方這一句話，那人瞥了他一眼，笑起來有明顯的兔牙與虎齒，「我知道你不喜歡貓。」王嘉爾終於明白了，才往那人的肩上輕輕地打了一拳。

他想著，那不是事實，他並沒有討厭貓，他只是怕，而他喜歡狗的程度又更多一些而已，但他沒說，因為他不想要解釋自己怕貓的理由，小時候被貓撓的故事並不是他唯一的藉口。咖啡的香氣充滿不大的空間，先是段宜恩點的美式咖啡、Bam的義式濃縮、有謙孩子氣口味的巧克力奶昔──最後一個杯子放在了他面前，白瓷的馬克杯裡是半透明的香甜液體。

「甜米露。」貓先生這麼說，而王嘉爾想起剛剛的菜單上根本沒有這個選項，「是我喜歡喝的，特別招待給你。」那人對他眨眼，看起來有幾分貓的狡猾，他道謝，拿起杯子喝了一口，讓清甜香濃的麥芽味充斥於他的唇齒之間。

接著，一隻白貓跳上了吧台，朝王嘉爾走來，親暱的在他鼻尖嗅了嗅，他嚇得後退，只差一點，就要從椅子上摔下來，貓先生抱起那隻貓，讓白貓遠離他所在的位置，等他回過神，那隻貓已經跑到了窗邊，跟另一隻黑貓窩在一起。

弟弟們被他的糗樣逗笑了，段宜恩笑著的同時，也有些抱歉地看著他，接下來的時間，他喝著那杯甜米露，有一句沒一句的和他們聊著天，杯子空了，兩個弟弟去逗貓，一個哥哥窩在長沙發那裡被其他女顧客纏上。

貓先生靠近他，安靜無聲的，在那個空杯裡倒入新的甜飲，「不喜歡貓嗎？」王嘉爾有些羞愧地低下頭，想要解釋但腦子卻是一片空白，貓先生晃了晃手裡同樣裝著甜米露的杯子，一隻手指向和貓咪們玩得愉快的弟弟們，那隻試著親近他的白貓正睡在Bam的腿上。

「牠們能感覺到你的不喜歡。」貓先生這樣說著，低頭喝杯中的飲料，低垂的眼眸，讓王嘉爾這時候才看到那人左眼上，兩點顯眼的痣，配上眼尾的弧度，像極了一個微笑，「牠們知道自己不被喜歡，就不會接近你了。」那像貓的人，是不是也不會接近他呢？

他害怕的，從來就不是貓本身。  
而是不被貓喜歡的可能性。

終、

崔榮宰回到韓國的那個周末，王嘉爾沒有去看Coco，他憑著記憶中的路線，一路開到了那個稍微偏僻的巷口，那時才剛過中午，太陽沒有正午時的炙熱，卻也高掛在天，他穿著外套的背脊在那一小段步行的距離中被汗浸濕。

但一個禮拜以來的工作勞累，讓他渴望一個放鬆的地方──在空隙之間他不斷想著貓先生說的話，他想著自己害怕貓的理由簡直過於孩子氣，他想著貓真狡猾──

貓能讀懂狗的想法，狗卻看不透貓。

認識王嘉爾的人都知道，他是相當喜歡碰觸的，他喜歡搖著尾巴示好，也喜歡別人對他釋出善意，任何人看見他就是微笑，但貓不一樣，貓不會主動靠近，貓不會總是黏著他──他看不出那些生物究竟喜不喜歡他，而他不想去考慮不被喜歡的可能性。

於是打從一開始就不接近，那也就不會受到傷害。他一直都是這麼想的，也一直用這個理由避開任何像貓的事物，但那句話讓他思考，他過於明顯的不自在是不是嚇跑了貓？在他擔心不被喜歡的同時，是不是傷害了貓的感受。

門扉開啟時的鈴鐺聲迎接了他，意外沒有顧客的店內，那位貓先生與貓咪們一同窩在靠落地窗的軟沙發上曬太陽，慵懶的貓抬頭看著他，有些睡意的眼眸在陽光下閃爍，而那隻貓看著他，慢慢地眨眼，瞇起的眼角，勾起的嘴角，一個稍微有些冷淡的微笑。

「你來了。」低沉的嗓音說著，就好像預料到了王嘉爾肯定會再度光臨，他提起勇氣往窗邊走去，當一隻羅涅貓蹭過他的腳踝時，他沒有如觸電般地彈起，而是僵硬的彎下腰，讓黑臉的貓咪聞了聞他的指尖，貓先生伸長了手，撓了撓羅涅貓的尾椎。

稍晚的時候，他喝著甜米露，告訴貓先生，他並不討厭貓，只是害怕，而趴在櫃台上的慵懶貓類只是微笑，臉上的表情變得更為柔和，那人的指尖在木製的檯面上輕舞，語調含糊像是在撒嬌的同時卻也勾人，「如果一隻貓喜歡你……」

貓先生撐起頭，睜開的眼眸是貓的弧度，褐色的瞳仁盯著他，王嘉爾覺得害羞的同時卻移不開視線，「他會看著你，然後慢慢的眨眼睛。」接下來的微笑讓那人的眼彎的不見蹤影，但他嚐到了舌尖上餘留的甜味，和剛進門時，貓先生眨眼後的微笑表情。

像貓的人，連喜歡的方式，都跟貓一樣。

＿完


	13. 藏

藏

＊＊＊

一、

他們是偶像──早在選擇踏上這條路的時候，他就做好了犧牲的打算，犧牲時間、自由、甚至是健康，還有愛情。他們克制自己的感受，但從來沒人能阻止愛來的時候，愛上了，就是愛上了──倘若你愛的人，正巧也愛著你，那他還真找不到一點放棄的打算。

他們的戀情無法暴露於陽光之下，他們的互動不能超過那條界線，他們必須訂下自己的規則，來保護那一點脆弱、渺小、其實與常人並無不同的愛情，於是，在節目中，他們只能在鏡頭看不到的地方低聲說著只有彼此能懂得玩笑，於是，在活動中，他們坐在一起，用緊貼的身體來享受一點親密，他們愛著，卻又小心翼翼。

「森啊，該起床了。」林在范走進房間，沒換下的衣服還帶著工作室空調的冷煤味，床上的人對著枕頭不滿的咕噥著，他忍不住低笑──看著那頭凌亂的頭髮埋在床被之間，一夜無眠的疲憊似乎完全被洗淨，「快點，要遲到了」他伸手拍了拍那人只穿著短褲的屁股。

過了一會兒，約五分鐘的時間，林在范已經將窗簾拉開，而床上的人終於從棉被底下探出頭，還沒睡醒的弟弟對他伸手，一隻手在被空中抓啊抓的──他靠了過去，讓王嘉爾抓住他有些起皺的衣領，兩隻手環住他的脖頸，毛絨絨的腦袋埋在他的頸邊。

「……在五分鐘。」那人下巴細小的鬍渣刺的他有點癢，林在范抱住對方細窄的腰身，把王嘉爾從床上拖起，「快點──」他有些不耐的說，卻又在弟弟不滿地哼聲下放柔了語調，「起床。」偏過頭去親吻那人的臉頰，對方張著大眼，扭頭望向他，嘴唇嘟起。

又朝那個搗蛋鬼的屁股拍一下，「先去刷牙。」掛在他身上的王嘉爾才終於扭著身體，慢慢把自己從林在范身上移開──走向浴室前，那個弟弟偷了一個吻，如羽毛般輕柔、短暫。

「在范哥，早安。」

只屬於他們的早晨，沒有任何人窺探。

二、

「哥，幫我拉拉鍊。」王嘉爾的聲音從更衣室傳來，妝髮已經完好的弟弟們連頭都沒有抬起，其中兩個嘰嘰喳喳的對著手機上的畫面私語，時不時仰頭大笑，而剩下的弟弟更不用說了，完全沒有起身的打算──連埋頭於遊戲中的大哥都沒有多做反應。

林在范嘆了口氣，放下手中的咖啡，邁著步伐，閃過幾個迎面而來的工作人員，婉轉拒絕了提出幫忙的造型師，敲了敲更衣室的門，一條縫開啟，他側身走進──王嘉爾正穿著等等要登上舞台的服裝，一件黑色的、網狀的透視背心，沒有彈性的緊身衣物，一條拉鍊從側腰開至後背。

他弟弟背對著他，沒有拉上的衣服展示著背部肌肉起伏的曲線，但他沒有如王嘉爾預料般的，做出驚訝、害羞的反應，隊長哥哥只是嘖了一聲，兩隻手穩穩抓住敞開的拉鍊，「這套衣服誰選的？」他低聲地問，開始拉上那條緊繃的拉鍊。

為了不夾到嘉爾的皮膚，他拉得很慢──那人大概是覺得癢，在他的指尖下輕輕地顫了起來，「我自己選的──」有些撒嬌的語氣，即使不抬頭，也知道鏡子裡的人正嘟著嘴，「等等加件外套，不然會冷。」也不知道這個提醒有幾分的貼心和幾分的醋意──

「Bam不是也這樣穿？」那人抱怨，不安分地扭了扭屁股，他將拉鍊拉至底，抬頭對向鏡子裡的眼神，「我管不到他。」林在范的語氣帶了些許無奈和笑意，沒有移開的手指開始沿著那人的腰際滑動，而他弟弟向後靠近，完美契合的身形，小心的不弄亂整理好的髮型。

似是過了很久──但更像是一眨眼的時間，王嘉爾低頭玩著環在他腰上的雙手，才下定決心扭頭看向他的哥哥，又是那個表情，睜大雙眼，紅潤的唇微微嘟起，而這一次，沒有任何事能阻擋他親吻那人的心意，溫熱的，柔軟的，沒有更多接觸，但卻無比親密。

他們不知道，在休息室裡，有謙抬頭看了看時鐘，「只剩十五分鐘就要上台了，是不是──？」他的眼神往更衣室的方向看了一眼，而始終讀著書的珍榮終於移開視線，「就再給他們五分鐘吧？」沒有人反駁，沉默卻又體貼默契。

那兩人的關係，在隊中是公開的秘密，其他五人都知道，在被擠壓的時間內，能擁有一段關係，是多麼的幸運。於是他們微笑，裝作不知道的同時──

看著那些最疏遠、也最親密的接觸。

三、

節目錄製結束的時間已是深夜，他推掉了工作人員去聚餐的邀約，身為隊長，又與經紀人談論了隔天的日程，真正離開綠影大樓已經是半小時後的事，手機裡群組的訊息，一封封隊友傳來的慰問──大家都已平安回到了家裡。

嘆氣，稍微伸了個懶腰，鬆垮的衣袖蓋住他的掌心，跟經紀人哥哥走出大門，想著幸好沒有粉絲在這樣危險的時間等候的同時──一道人影靠在黑色的保母車旁邊，那人的臉被帽沿擋住，卻還是沒能藏住底下細緻的五官，被手機的亮光襯的更加銳利。

「Jackson？」經紀人哥哥驚訝的開口，「你沒跟其他人一起走？」那個孩子抬起頭，臉上展開的微笑卻是朝他綻放，「不想跟他們擠一台車。」王嘉爾吐舌，把手機塞進了外套的口袋裡，兩隻眼在昏暗的燈光下閃亮──是首爾的夜晚中，最亮眼的星星。

經紀人哥哥只是嘆了口氣，拍了拍林在范的肩膀後就窩進了駕駛座裡，而他愣在原地，看著王嘉爾爬進後排的座位後才緩緩跟著上車，只有三個人的車內，沒有人在意副駕駛座的擁有權。而或許是覺得他們累，又或是猜想他們有事要商量，對於這樣的反常，經紀人也沒有多做反應。

他與王嘉爾並肩坐在後排，在能容下三人的後座中僅靠著，從肩膀緊貼到大腿，他拿起自己放在前座的大衣，蓋在了王嘉爾的身上，在那人要反駁時開口：「蓋著。」那人嘟著嘴，扭頭看向窗外，但在月色與燈光的照映下，耳尖泛著些微的紅暈。

回程的路上很安靜，本該應疲憊而湧上睡意，但此刻的他卻十分清醒，他以為王嘉爾睡著了，那人的脖子以一種不舒適的角度扭著──「Jackson後天要回中國，知道吧？」經紀人提醒似的說了一句，雙眼直直地盯著路面，「知道。」他說，同時──

同時那個裝睡的人，把手蓋在大衣之下，悄悄的抓住了他的手臂，而林在范嚥下那一點點驚訝，把手緩緩移了過去，王嘉爾的手下滑，指尖貼進他的掌心，在那層布料的遮擋下，他們的手心貼合，十指交纏，在看不見的地方，是如此的親密。

當車子開到了距離較近的，王嘉爾的公寓──林在范捏了捏手裡溫熱的溫度，終於開口，「哥，你待會先回去吧，我今天住Jackson那裡。謝謝哥了。」沒有等對方回應，也不介意那交纏的雙手有沒有被瞧見，他拉著王嘉爾下車。

而當他們終於，進到了無人觸及的世界裡，他伸手拉住王嘉爾披在身上的大衣，讓那件駝色大衣把對方包住，連頭都摀的嚴實，只有那張小臉露了出來，他低頭親吻自己的愛人──唇上柔軟溫熱的觸感，拉開一點距離，他低聲的輕語：「森吶。」王嘉爾勾起嘴角，調侃的回道：「怎麼啦？在蹦米？」他沒有惱怒，只是露出一貫的瞇眼笑容。

想把你藏著掩著，誰都不能分享。

也只能藏著掩著，誰都不能知道。

＿完


End file.
